


Requiem of Fire

by Cupcakemolotov



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always and forever wasn't just a promise. It was a vow. The Mikaelson family plays the long game; they play for keeps.</p><p>Or - All path's lead Caroline back to Klaus. She just doesn't realize it yet. But she's starting to. And how does a baby vampire deal with that, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. So this is… probably completely AU. And I apologize now, because I have sort of refused to watch the Originals. So brace yourself?
> 
> This story picks up a few months after Silas. So to start Bonnie is still the anchor, there are no Travelers, and I'm pretending that while shenanigans are going down in New Orleans, I am not following the TO storyline at all. So please forgive the butchering of it.
> 
> This will be a darker, more involved Mikaelson Family.

The wood floor was cold underneath her back. Eyes closed, Caroline let the heat of the winter sun warm the air around her. Caroline hadn't done this in such a long time; Liz would take it for what it was and worry, if she was home. The last real earth-to-Caroline moment had been a few months before she turned into a vampire, and had laid there for hours contemplating exactly how she wanted her year to go. Neurotic, crazy, paranoid and stressed she might have been but she'd always tried to find a way to be honest with herself.

She was pretty sure it had started around the time she hit puberty and found herself along more and more often at home. The sun became her confessional, when no one else would listen. She could tell it all the things that she couldn't quite bring herself to confess to her friends, those little truths her mother didn't have time for.

Sighing, Caroline finally cracked her eyes open and stared out the widow she'd thrown wide open. It was different, doing this as a vampire. Letting the morning wash over her. She used to fall asleep like this - cocooned in sunshine and lazy morning warmth. Now, she couldn't _quite_ feel it on her skin, her daylight ring keeping her safe in magic, not heat.

Which was why she'd avoided doing this. Refused to give herself the time to think. Because sunshine mornings left her stark, with no shadows to hide behind. And she refused to lie to herself. Not here. But she wanted to.

Unfortunately, she desperately needed to find her own anchor, to ground herself; even if the sun never settled into her bones like peace anymore. Since becoming a vampire, her life had from dealing with one crisis to the next. Most of them had been life or death. She'd even managed to deal with an honest to God possible apocalypse. Heaving out a sigh, she finally admitted to herself what drove her to lay in the sun and think.

She felt branded.

Months later and she still wore him on her skin. And Tyler... giving herself a moment, she drew in a shaky breath. Tyler had wanted to hurt her. She just didn't know what to do about the fact that it had.

After spending the majority of her existence as a vampire who was dating a werewolf-turned-hybrid she thought she understood the draw of _heat_. Sexual heat, sexual tension… just the warmth of life that never quite penetrated the protection magic and her vampire skin. Tyler had been good. _Hot_ , a little rough and willing to give her what she wanted. His skin had been so warm that if she pressed against it long enough, it warmed her too.

Klaus was like breathing in the sun.

If she closed her eyes, she could still follow the patterns of his hands and mouth against her skin. Feel the heat of him wrapped around her; how it pushed into her bones. He took, marked and breathed her in like air. Once she'd confessed _without_ admitting anything, he'd taken control and it'd shaken her.

A thousand years of experience focused in on her and she could admit that it had been good. Better than good. It was just... _more_. Klaus had been confident, had known what he wanted and once he had permission... Caroline felt hot and shaky just thinking about it. But it'd been the slow, soft kisses he'd scattered across her skin as she reeled, the playful scrap of teeth that almost - _maybe_ \- left her regretting the promise between them.

Another sunshine confession.

She hadn't been ready. She wasn't ready now. Didn't know if she'd _ever_ be.

What he was offering, what he _said_ he wanted to give her... oh God. How did a girl deal with that? That smirk, the iron in his eyes as he watched her, refusing to bend in the face of her disbelief.

Because she didn't believe him.

Oh, she told him she knew he was in love with her. Had gasped the words like knives, thrown them into the cold between them and hoped they hurt. That he'd _chosen_ to save her...

Maybe it was this illusion of eternity she didn't trust. Maybe it was herself. Caroline Forbes. _Second best_. Love interest to the most powerful creature to walk the earth.

She snorted.

She doubted it'd sound any better out loud than in her head. Except... she chewed her lip, struggling to find the words. She didn't trust him. Not with the people she cared about. And that was _important_. Her friends, her _family_ were important. She blew out a slow breath. But she might trust him, a little, to keep her safe. And _safe_ was a big word for her, since Damon. Klaus might turn on her, might bite back harder than any creature she'd ever imagined, but he'd proven just a little that he'd keep other people from hurting her.

And that was dangerous to her sanity. Knowing that if she gave him that little bit he'd dig in and claw for more. But no. She'd already given him more. She'd confessed without words her confusion, her lust; she'd shown vulnerabilities and been vulnerable.

May God, gods and whatever roamed the earth be merciful because the _rewards_ for opening just a little, letting him see what she'd held in such an iron grip? It hadn't been just the way he unraveled all her physical defenses. It'd been those heartbeats she'd sank in into him, spent and sweaty against his skin.

The hand wound in her hair.

The way he'd breathed her name.

The way he'd held her.

But then there was Haley.

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sitting up, she ran her hands through her hair, trying to see how badly she'd flattened it. Satisfied she didn't need to pull it up, she fisted her hands on her knees and glared at the shafts of light on the floor. She _hated_ the wolf. Since she was being honest, she was more pissed that he'd chosen to sleep with _Haley_ than that he'd slept with someone. She wasn't willing to claim him. Accept him. God, there was _so much_ to accept.

If she'd learned anything about herself in the last six months it was that she couldn't be with someone who didn't love her _because_ of her crazy, not in spite of it. She supposed she could thank Tyler for that; the endless Damon-Elena-Stefan love triangle.

And caring about Klaus meant _accepting Klaus_. People didn't change, not really. And not after a thousand years. So what was she going to do? Because his promise only bought time. She'd given him an answer, in exchange for what? Years? _Decades_? He promised not to come here, to let her come to him. But life was a bitch and she lived in karma's favorite kicking spot. How long until something apocalyptic brought him back?

What then?

She wasn't stupid. She acted the part, let her blonde hair and body be a distraction. She was neurotic and paranoid; vampirism was like crack for her emotions. What she wasn't, what she had never been, was a dumb blonde.

She knew part of everyone's expectations for her were her own fault. High School had been ... well, she was pretty sure when people said their high school experience had been killer, they had no idea. Even if eventually, she'd settled some. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt that no one really bothered to look, to pay attention to the changes she'd made.

Why did it have to be the supernatural boogeyman who looked at her like she was precious? Like he _saw_. Like he _knew_? What did he think he was looking at, when he was with her to make his eyes watch her like that? Why was he willing to let her come to him, to avoid making her choose? How was it her own personal nightmare was the only one who'd never given her emotions an ultimatum? Had set aside his revenge. _For her_. The man who held grudges for _hundreds of years_.

No. She wasn't stupid. She'd made her confession with her hands and lips. Had held him and let him see. And if she was honest - completely and totally honest – she'd slept with him because she'd wanted it. Wanted him. Had wanted to see were that electric chemistry would take them.

But she wasn't ready for it. The way it would tie her to him. Klaus played his games on so many levels, she knew she'd only scratched the surface. If she'd given him what he wanted without that promise for space…

But her friends...

She was tired of the drama. She was tired of always fighting for her life. She loved her friends, _really_ loved them. But... Katherine and Silas were dead. Bonnie was the anchor. Klaus was a father. Tyler was gone. Why was it so hard to just let go? Why did she feel so guilty for the _lack_ of guilt?

She was thinking about leaving - for her. But it felt like abandonment. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's been a while since you've done this."

Caroline turned to face her mom, brows bunching together. "I thought you'd left."

"Forgot my keys. You must have been thinking hard if you didn't hear me. Want to talk about it?"

Caroline chewed on her lip before motioning her mom to sit. She and Liz had had it out a few nights ago. Her Mom had discovered her stash of acceptance letters from last spring, had demanded to know why she hadn't gone. Why she'd chosen Whitemore.

Everything had come out. Elena. _Damon_. Her dad. Klaus. Silas. All of it. All of her kills, all of her hurt. Her terror of not being there when her mom needed her. It'd been horrible. When it was over, they'd both been shaky and hurt. Caroline had been trying to decide the best way to give them both space when Liz had finally swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Caroline sank back into the chair behind her and she licked her lips. "Me too."

Liz shook her head. "No. I knew I was making mistakes with you. But you always seemed _happy_... and I refused to let myself see anything else. Then I felt so guilty about how I handled you turning into a vampire and I... after your dad, I wanted to get it right. But I didn't, did I?"

Caroline swallowed. "You're my Mom."

"But I haven't been a good one."

"Your job's important."

Liz have her a hard look. "So are you."

They'd talked. It wasn't a total fix, that'd take time. But it meant she could sit with her mom in the sunshine and try.

"I'm not certain I want to go to back to Whitmore."

Her mother breathed out a slow breath and nodded. "Good."

Caroline looked at her and tried to fight a smile. "Good?"

"Caroline, you've always wanted to leave the state. It's only now that you've gotten stubborn. Which school were you think of accepting?"

Caroline took a deep breath and reached for the letter she brought downstairs with her. She'd reapplied on a whim, sometime after Katherine's death when New Orleans was still to close. She couldn't bring herself to leave the country, but space had sounded good.

Her Mom took it and blinked. "You want to go to NYU."

Caroline nervously fiddled with a strand of hair. "Do you think I could manage it?"

"I think you'd be amazing."

"No, I mean as a vampire. It'll be harder to get blood bags. I don't need as much sleep, but stress amplifies everything else and..."

"You're worried you'll hurt someone." Liz studied her face. "Stefan assures me your control is amazing."

Caroline fidgeted. "I know. But it might not always be. And being hungry isn't a good idea. Not until I'm older."

Liz pursed her lips. "I can't... I can't condone vampires feeding from people with the intent to kill. But do you actually have to kill?"

"I've been told no." Caroline shrugged, face twisting. "Do you think I should? Go? It's a risk. I might do something stupid, hurt people."

Liz reached out and grasped her hand. "I'd pack your bags for you."

Caroline blinked sudden tears. "I feel like I'm abandoning them. Bonnie is still struggling, Elena is so messed up and Stefan just got his memories back."

"No." Liz said firmly. "Accept."

Caroline laughed and wiped her eyes. "I did. I was just... trying to talk myself out of it. I don't have a place to live, I'm not packed, I don't know what classes to take and I have a week to show up."

Liz blinked. Clearing her throat in an attempt not to laugh, she reached for her phone.

"Mom?"

Caroline listened in disbelief as her Mom proceeded to take the rest of the week off. Setting her phone back down, Liz stood with a groan.

"I think it's best we move this to chairs. We have a lot to do if we're going to move you to New York in two days. I say we start with finding you a place to live."

X

Klaus walked into the tightly packed bar, hands shoved into his pockets. Marcel had moved part of his business operations here and it was time they had a chat. He ignored the blonde bait bartending and whistled a little as he moved easily through the crowd. Later he'd make a point to be seen, to let the force of his presence move people away, but for now...

"Marcel, old friend, pour us a drink."

He knew he'd surprised his protégé, watched him struggle to keep his compose as he cleared the room. Klaus smiled to himself as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. Ah, that was right. He wasn't supposed to know about this one.

"I can't say I expected you to be here." Marcel said calmly.

Klaus smiled. "I'm feeling a tad nostalgic. Thought we'd reminisce."

Marcel's smile slipped as he handed over the tumbler of bourbon. "Memories have a way of biting."

"True." Klaus shrugged. "My past is a touch colorful. Worked well in your favor - although, Bekah seems to be a bit put out by the constant reminders of previous, let's call it _history_ , shall we?"

"She's mentioned it."

Klaus smiled a little. "What were those details… ah, yes? A promise of obedience, spurned love and the gift of vampirism. I'm fairly sure I saw that plot in a paperback Rebekah was recently reading. She threw it at my head, so I can't say I caught the ending."

"Going back to more of your recent history then?" Marcel tipped his drink into Klaus direction. "I'm flattered. Although I would think after a thousand years, there would be better memories to choose from."

"Hmm the early years of being a vampire. Do you remember those days? You've been quite busy since then."

Marcel shrugged, eyes wary, "I took what I had and worked hard. I've earned this life."

Klaus arched a brow. "You took what I gave you and made it profitable. A talent. So many reach your age and lose all sense. It's nice to see a few pull through. Although I can't say the same for your behavior this last year. Or your followers."

Marcel's expression slipped from his face, eyes narrowing. "Did you come to kill me? Or are these more threats?"

Klaus shrugged. "To scheme against my family is a death sentence; regardless of the time between the scheming and the death. But here is the interesting thing. You've worked hard to rebuild this city, to destroy any obstacles to your rule in the quarter. But I haven't seen any sign of you working against me and mine until recently."

Marcel stared at him, eyes hard. "New Orleans is mine."

Klaus lifted his tumbler and drank. Resting a hip against the desk, he smiled. "I'm not here to take this city."

Marcel emptied his tumbler and refilled it. "Ah, now that I have trouble believing."

"My family, we aren't the kind to settle. What is that charming saying… ah yes, the world is our oyster. Inaccurate, but it conveys a simple enough message. New Orleans is already mine. I do not need a war to prove that."

Marcel smiled, showing the line of his teeth. "Ah, see that is where we continue to differ in opinion."

Klaus shrugged, lifting his glass to consider the amber liquid. "Tell me, old friend. What is the story that has circulated? Why am I here? It has been an interesting ten months or so, I'm curious what the rabble is saying."

"My understanding," Marcel said slowly, eyes narrowed. "Is that New Orleans is a particular favorite of yours. And of course, there is the child."

"Ah, New Orleans. She is a jewel. The food, the culture... the art. I have a great fondness for this city, but only true decedents of the bayou would think this is the only place worth having. I've seen many beautiful cities - some that I've enjoyed more than this one."

He glanced at Marcel and flashed his dimples. "I've burned most of them to ash."

Setting his glass down, he straightened and stared at Marcel. He let the smile leave his face, let the hybrid show. "You've forgotten that I'm the monster in the dark. That my family _created_ the nightmares that live in the shadows. We are the horrors that frighten all the other monsters. It seems that many have allowed my father's hunt to cloud their thinking. That recent ... _indulgences_ suggest that I've lost my edge."

Marcel said nothing.

Reaching up, Klaus cut open his wrist, letting blood drip into the bourbon in the tumbler. "Isn't it interesting? A creature so terrible, an insult to nature's very balance and, yet; life runs through my veins."

"What do you want?" Marcel ground out.

"Fealty. I don't have to own a city when I own the king." Klaus met his gaze. "My blood runs through your veins, which you've seemed to have forgotten. A fact that the rest of my line will be reminded of shortly. But you... you promised me obedience. Some would say I left my sister in a box for you. Perhaps that once, I might have considered you a son. And now you've betrayed me."

"Fealty." Marcel repeated, face hard. "My choices had little effect on yours. I served you faithfully for years."

"And yet," Klaus said mildly. "I never once released you from your vows. Make no mistake. Blood binds. You're young, ambitious. Sadly, still as short-sighted as always. But now that my family is free of its shadow, I think you'll find we are far less willing to overlook those pesky little challenges that crop up every few decades. Hopefully, you'll have the time to learn that lesson."

"Your family is actively working against you." Marcel reminded him.

Klaus laughed. Hands going to his pockets, he kept his smile. "Oh, don't let Bekah's tantrums fool you. She'll light this city on fire and grind its ashes under her heels given the proper mood. And that terrible, endless bond between brothers. Well, it's lasted a thousand years."

Marcel went still, eyes sharpening. "You're not feuding."

"Did you know, Rebekah wants more than anything to find someone who puts her first? Love is such a weakness, and even after a thousand years, a fool can still search. Who knows what would have happened had you chosen her."

Marcel set his glass down, carefully. "I thought you expressed yourself adequately."

"Let me tell you a secret, mate. Daggering my family has always been a temporary measure. Who looks for a monster inside a box?"

Marcel paled. "A red herring."

"I've always liked that about you; your ability to see a little better than others. I imagine it's kept you alive. Such a rare trait. Still, you don't see _quite_ clear enough. Here is what is going to happen." Klaus said. "You'll swear fealty to my family. And we won't crush this city and salt the earth. We'll allow you to continue on as you have. But with a touch more oversight."

Marcel's face was tight with anger. "Will I?"

"Come now, haven't I offered you everything you want? You don't have to worry about me coming in to destroy everything you've built, and I don't have to worry about you plotting in the shadows. There are so many other, more dangerous things that I prefer to keep my eye on."

"Just like that?"

"What choice do you have? You can't fight me forever, I'm immortal. You are a pale shadow in comparison. What harm is there in admitting that you were wrong? Take what I am offering you, Marcel." Klaus pushed the bourbon dark with blood across the desk. "The last bargain you made worked out well for you mate; although perhaps you took the lesser choice, I imagine this one will as well."

"You just expect me to lay down, after this last year? To give up?" Marcel narrowed his eyes. "You're losing. We've put down every attempt you've made to seize power."

Klaus let the amusement, the cheerfulness bleed from his face. Iron and nightmares stared at Marcel. His smile was a sharp, painful thing that promised centuries of death.

"What you fail to understand is that you never had anything, old-chap. The world belongs to a few. That list will be greatly shortened soon, so I'd choose wisely, if I were you. Giving you a chance, for old-time's sake. Despite her irritation, Bekah occasionally thinks fondly of you."

"You expect me to take the devil's bargain? This is my kingdom. What is it that you think you'll gain, that I will give you?"

Klaus opened his hands. "Everything. What else is there? And I'll destroy anything and everything I need to get it. Let's not make you one of those casualties."

"I won't be so easy to kill." Marcel said flatly. "And you never give second chances."

Klaus smiled. "I'm feeling benevolent today. But I'll kill you all the same if necessary. It wouldn't be quick or easy. I don't simply destroy my enemies, I ruin everything around them. I'll strip you of your power, I'll break your will, I'll take every last shred of your dignity and pride; use them as the spikes that leave you bloody and broken. Only, once I have taken and destroyed all of it, I'll let you live. Your death will be in inches over centuries. I take betrayal seriously, Marcel. If you remember nothing else, remember that. And make no mistake. You've betrayed me."

Marcel leaned back. "If this was the endgame, then why this past year?"

"It wasn't entirely boredom. A few things came to my attention that needed to be addressed. What you've failed to learn about witches mate, is that they can be a bit uppity. Especially when their precious nature is unbalanced. It's always easier to destroy them from the inside out when they believe they're winning. Best to push them just enough so that when you do destroy them, their own actions have eliminated any chance of their brethren holding a grudge."

"The witches held all the power before I took steps." Marcel snapped.

"Witches go rabid when held too long, and too tightly on a leash. Best just to kill them." Klaus lifted a hand and gestured. "Your choice. Fealty or death."

"Was Rebekah ever in a box?" Marcel asked quietly, face devoid of color.

Klaus smiled. "What do you think?"

There was a long, still pause before Marcel reached for the bourbon and tossed it back. Klaus clapped.

"Good choice. I'd have hated to kill you... just yet. As I've said, your ambition is admirable, if a bit short-sighted. Isn't it nice to know where we stand? Now, let's continue to talk witches."

Marcel curled his hands into fists. "What could you not already know?"

"Hmm. I'm sure you've heard the rumor that I've somehow begot a child with a certain she-wolf? That the mother is now a hybrid and I'm learning the joys of being a father."

Marcel's shoulders were tight. "It should've been impossible."

"Quite right." Klaus sprawled in the chair, eyes dark. "It's amazing what witches will try to sell. How many forget the roots of my childhood. I'd say the continued existence of my family proves how proficient the bitch who birthed me was at magic. I personally wasn't gifted, but you'll find that both Kol and Bekah's have always kept an eye on our magical brethren."

"Kol is dead."

"Interesting." Klaus murmured, eyes hard. "That you believe that my family would let something as paltry as death come between us."

Marcel swallowed. "Death is death."

"But is it really final?" Klaus smiled. "Witches hold grudges. I don't particularly care for them, but wiping them out tends to make others grumpy. You've got a tight leash on them right now. No, no don't look so pale. Your little witch - what was her name? Ah yes. Davina. She's fine. For now."

"She's under my protection."

"How touching. I don't care. Here is what I care about." Klaus settled himself more comfortably in his chair. "Who thought to lure me into this city? Their bait was atrocious."

"But apparently effective."

Klaus looked amused. "Not perhaps, in the way they expected. Tell me, Marcel? Do you realize how easily they played you? I'm flattered that I'm such an insecurity for you, but before this nonsense with the child I could have cared less what you did. Driving witches to be so desperate they go looking for leverage on monsters is never smart. As I said, short-sighted."

Marcel unclenched his jaw. "So it seems."

"I'd blame Katherine, but she's very dead. That one was clever. Although it's possible she played her part in this before her death."

"I don't know who drew you back. I've tried to find them."

"Someone does know. You'll find that they are regretting their decision to ask me to destroy you. It is interesting that they know our history and that they immediately assumed I'd side against you. No, Katherine played her part. I do _not_ like to be played. Pity she died so quickly." He shrugged one shoulder. "It is short-sighed on everyone's behalf. Before this mess with the child, before the witches decided to draw me here I had no interest in what you were doing. Let's say my family had chosen to settle? Once I was assured of your loyalty, I would have kept an eye on you, but no. Why fight an unnecessary war?"

Marcel's knuckles were white. "And now?"

"Send the witches a message for me. I want the name of the witch who started this, and I want everyone who agreed to this asinine plan. Tell them I know the child isn't mine and that Haley is dead."

Marcel finished his drink. "Or what?"

Klaus stood. "Or I'll purge the city of witches. They have until dawn. These games have gone on long enough. I've already let any outside witches who might be tempted to throw in their lot what the consequences will be, as well as the type of magic being practiced here. It should buy you some time to deal with the situation you created with that little witch of yours. Let's consider it… a gift."

Marcel stared at both empty tumblers in front of him, face pale. "Why your blood? Why offer that to me. Why advise me on Davina, when you'll simply kill me later?"

Klaus tilted his head, expression unreadable. "Blood is life. Particularly mine. Tonight, you affirmed an oath. I take those seriously. If you even think of betraying me or my family, I'll destroy you, bleed you dry of vervain and let you watch complacent as I destroy everything you've ever loved. I might even let you help."

Marcel said nothing as Klaus stood.

"As for killing you later, right now I still have use of you. You've built this quarter, this city into a place vampires travel from all over the world to see. Right now, that makes your useful. I'd make sure you never stop being useful, Marcel." He smiled at way Marcel clenched his jaw. Good. Then we understand each other. Still, I need a day or do to wrap a few loose end up."

Klaus paused, hand on the door. "If I were you, I'd watch my tongue in the coming days."

"If that is your price for my life." Marcel said, face set into harsh lines.

Klaus laughed and left. He paused and considered the woman behind the bar. Long, blonde hair. A smile that could catch a man. A lovely face. This was the reason for Haley's death. The reason Tyler was being watched. Which one had told the witches of his attraction, his feelings? Who'd thought he'd be so easily baited? His past was a bloodied ground littered with the bones of those who'd professed to love him. Only his siblings had survived... and a baby vampire who'd refused to cower.

Marcel was both right and wrong. He knew every name and face of the vampires he'd shared his blood with. The price they'd all paid. And the one whom he asked for nothing at all. Perhaps he didn't realize it the first time, but for her it was _promise_. The only vampire he'd saved twice. Caroline might not have realized that promise, might have stubbornly refuted it, but it ran through her veins.

And a devil's promise was so much more than a bargain.

Before morning he'd either have assumed control of the city or he'd turn it into a killing field. Elijah and Rebekah were prepared for both. Once he had this sorted, maybe they'd settle for here few years. Holding his phone, he stared at the number he promised not to call. Wondered. Closing his eyes, he gave himself a moment to remember the feel and taste of her. Caroline.

Then he shut his phone and went to work.

There were witches to kill, after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah says hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to tell this story in short-stories. All of them will be connected. Some closer than others. I write most of these on the bus, so it's hard to write in the traditional chapter format.

University was a rush. 

Caroline had fallen in love with New York City. The endless crowds of people, the food - actual food, not her liquid diet - the style, the nightlife... even the crowded subway. She blended in, she stood out and something inside her had finally clicked into place. 

She wondered if this what adulthood was supposed to feel like. What it might have been like earlier if she hadn't helped her friends, stopped a small apocalypse. But only sometimes. She was acutely aware that her continued confidence came from being supernatural. 

It taken time. Long conversations over the phone with her mom; most kids struggled to learn to prioritize, she tried to figure out how to eat people. Organic or processed? How did one eat organically and humanely? Should she?

Sometimes the absurdity of it made her laugh. So she tackled it one question at a time. And the only judge that mattered, the only opinion she lived with was her own. No more ghosts of lifetimes she could only guess at. 

For now. 

Once she'd accepted that it was time to walk away, once she'd stopped roasting herself over coals of her own making - she'd had a realization. This lifetime was hers. She chose her mom and she chose herself. Maybe in the next lifetime she'd choose other people. 

But that had been freeing for her. 

Mystic Falls had taken so many choices from her. Some had been horrible, some bad and she knew mixed in their were great ones. But she'd never make them. So now her choices mattered. 

Some nights she still woke up in a cold sweat. Eternity was still to big of a word. Forever made her heart hurt. So for now she'd work on herself, she'd spend her time with her mom and later she'd deal with the rest of it. 

So for three years she'd pushed Mystic Falls out of her equation. She'd decided to pick a double major - just to see if she could. She was on track to graduate with honors. 

Curling her fingers around her coffee mug, she considered the papers and notes spread out along the booth in front of her. Internships, jobs and graduate school all loomed before her and she couldn't scrounge up a single hint of interest. 

Her mom was thrilled she was graduating. Caroline was torn. She knew she wasn't returning to her Mom's house. Not to stay. Maybe not at all. 

So what did a baby vampire do?

She'd explored life as a human. Joined a sorority, hated it and left. She joined clubs, ran organizations and joined the student body. 

She gave herself permission to make mistakes. She ate people. She killed two. Those had haunted her. She learned to steal blood bags. She discovered being hungry was dangerous surrounded by this many people. She explored her ability to use compulsion and then left it alone. She tested her limits. 

She partied. She dated. She dreamed of sunshine heat and burning kisses. And now it was time to move on.

But to what?

"Well, I must say I didn't believe the rumors. Who would have thought that Caroline Forbes would have grown a spine and crawled out of that pathetic town after all?"

Caroline looked up, blinked and frowned. "Rebekah."

She refused to admit that the sight of the only female Mikaelson made her stomach jump. It wasn't fear. It wasn't exactly anticipation either. 

"Well, are you going to ask me to sit or not?"

Caroline arched both brows but shrugged. "Sure. Sit. Don't touch my papers."

Rebekah tossed her bag into the booth and slid in. "Please, like I'm interested in your... actually, I don't care what it is. Why are you here?"

Caroline took another sip of her coffee. "Today? I had lunch. Now I'm drinking coffee in a coffee shop. You?"

Rebekah stared at her and waved down a waiter. "New Orleans is boring."

Caroline wanted to ask. Tyler was in New Orleans. What had happened with the baby? The gleam in Rebekah's eyes had her biting her tongue. Instead, "Fashion Week was ages ago."

Rebekah waved off the help after her order and looked amused. "There are other pursuits worth having. Don't tell me - years here and you haven't hit up the subculture of the city."

Caroline shook her head. "Oh, I've seen it. I just didn't particularly care for it."

Dark, blood filled clubs that tempted and took more than they gave. Maybe that was different for an Original - Caroline didn't think they gave anything to anyone - but Caroline was okay with admitting she wasn't ready for that. The games played there were sophisticated and dangerous. More importantly, she didn't need that kind of interaction. Besides, they lacked an... edge after her previous dealings. 

"Scared?"

Caroline laughed. "After surviving your family and Silas? Hardly. But not one of my interests. I'm not sure I'd have thought it was yours?"

Rebekah pointed at her. "Don't let what you saw in Mystic Falks confuse you, Caroline. I can kill you."

Caroline shrugged. "It just seemed to lack... well, originality. I'd have thought they'd bore you."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "They have their place. Everything does."

Caroline watched her for several moments. "Why are you here, Rebekah? Bothering me was more fun for you when other people cared. As you can see, no one is here to witness."

"Oh, don't think this is a friendly check in. I'm fond of this city, I don't want to give my brother a reason to raze it should something happen to you."

"So what, your stopping in to make sure I can take care of myself? A little late for that." She refused to acknowledge or recognize the mention of Klaus. 

Rebekah tossed her hair and stared at her. "You're a baby vampire in a city of vampires. I'm sure you've met some. As I said, I like New York. Don't mess it up."

"The world doesn't revolve around you." Caroline said with some exasperation. 

"Of course it does. I just have to share it with my brothers, which is just ridiculous, but whatever. Don't get staked."

Caroline shook her head. That was odd. Deciding to file that one under crazy, she went back to staring at the options spread across the table. 

Maybe she'd travel. Take her mom somewhere warm. Maybe. 

X

"Yes. She's fine. Same hair, same face, same attention to detail." Rebekah tapped her foot impatiently. "Based on what I saw? She's still deciding. How should I know? Seriously Nik, I'm not stalking the cheerleader for you. Do it yourself."

Rebekah ended the call and shook her head, looking at the little cafe for a moment longer. That hadn't gone as she'd expected. 

Caroline Forbes. 

God, how she'd disliked her. Not as much as the doppelgänger, but she'd felt no remorse about any of their interactions either. Then Nik went and fell in love. 

In love. Her big brother who staked her, put her in a box and then set her free with a smile and a blade. The master puppeteer, he left kingdoms burning in his wake. Who fought so hard against and with them. Entire countries had been their chessboards, their battlefields. 

Family. The reason and bane of her existence. The harbor and the burning village. 

And one blond, baby vampire who didn't have the decency to just get herself killed had felled him. Brought Nik to his knees, enraged and threatened him and shown a capacity for loyalty that even Elijah had noticed. And instead of compelling her, using her up and destroying her for the audacity for making him care, Nik waited. He didn't pine. He wasn't celibate (that whole she-wolf nonsense should have been a lesson in keeping it in his pants, but no, stupid male idiot) and he still played his vicious games.

Oh, Marcel. A smile tugged her lips. That one was learning the cost of betrayal (perceived or real; wrong choice, lover). In a year or so, they'd move on. 

Find new toys. 

And he'd still be waiting. 

So, fine. She did Nik a favor. He'd spared Marcel, at her request. She wasn't quite finished with him. She might as well return the favor.

So she had. 

But Caroline hadn't rejected her. Hadn't demanded to know why she was there, hadn't looked at her with disgust and hate. She'd been cautious, wary... a little welcoming. And wasn't that a surprise?

So maybe she'd stick around a few more days. See what else she might find changed. Not that Nik had to know. He killed Haley after all, and she distinctly remembered demanding the right to do that.

Bitch had stolen her clothes. Then stretched them out with her fat ass. Seriously, taking her heart had been to damn fast. 

Decided, she headed off to find a place to stay for a few nights. Maybe a week. Maybe two.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is never a good time for an ex-boyfriend to reappear in your life. Not when you're finally taking your mom on her first real vacation. Especially not bringing plots, scheming witches and a suicidal urge to kill that other, pesky ex-something. 
> 
> Caroline is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been out earlier, but I took a week to do RL things. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Please ignore any errors. I wrote this on my phone, at airports and during family car rides.

"Just to be clear. You realize that I don't read or speak Spanish?"

Caroline rolled her eyes while she juggled her suitcases and the keycard to their suite. The August heat of Barcelona was cool in comparison to the blistering humidity of Virginia. For all of her Mom's complaining, she knew Liz appreciated the difference in temperature. This summer had been brutal.

"And your daughter is a vampire. I agreed not to wake you up at dawn, not to plan out an itinerary and to relax. Your half of this deal was to not judge the occasional, emergency use of compulsion and to stay up till at least ten so your daughter isn't bored." 

"I remember." Liz huffed, but Caroline caught the smile she tried to hide by ducking to adjust her luggage. Caroline didn't even bother trying to hide her smile. She was so damn happy to be here. Two weeks to eat new food, to get lost on adventures and to do something stupid. Her and her Mom's first real vacation in years. 

Caroline had wanted to somewhere that required a passport the summer after she graduated, but Liz had been hurt in an 'incident.' Caroline still got pissed thinking about it, and even more so if she remembered Damon's refusal to give her details. Ass. 

Thankfully, it hadn't been life threatening, but it'd taken a few months of physical therapy before she was back on her feet. Liz had refused any vampire blood to make her recovery go faster; Caroline had been furious. 

They'd fought about it. 

The argument about blood had escalated into Caroline demanding to know why Liz was taking so many risks. Liz hadn't appreciated being questioned. It had taken weeks before they'd been able to sit down and hash it out. Caroline was sure they'd fight about it again. But for now, they had beaches and sangrias to explore. 

She refused to let anything ruin this. Not after the years it took to even get her mom to agree to take two weeks off with no cellphone. She was far closer to thirty than she'd thought she'd be on her first adventure with her mom. They were going to make the best of it. 

"Come on. This'll be great. We haven't had this much time together in years!"

"I'm aware," Liz said, stepping into their rooms. Caroline hurried in after her, biting her lip to stifle a laugh at her Mom's expression. She'd stalked the internet (and possibly used a tiny bit of compulsion she refused to feel guilty about) to find this place. And she'd gotten them a suite, with two rooms and a shared common space. The only request Liz had made was to pick one city and stay there. So Caroline had gotten them enough space to have some privacy.

"The master is yours. It's got the better view. It's not that late in the afternoon. Shower before we head out?"

Liz visibly reeled herself in. "I think I might nap. That flight was longer than I'd expected."

Caroline bit the side of her tongue. Blood would help with the jet lag, but her mom wouldn't take it. And she wouldn't pick a fight about it. Not today.

"Alright. I'll hit up the bar downstairs, then. Put some feelers out about dinner."

Liz nodded. "That sounds good. Just don't go crazy about it. We can do something more adventurous later."

Caroline held up both hands. "I promise!"

She'd need to find a bite to eat herself, anyway. Her mom hadn't asked about packing blood bags, and Caroline hadn't offered any information. She still preferred to eat that way, but feeding from people was less risky when traveling. At least now that she put a decade of being a vampire behind her. 

Caroline made sure her mom was settled before hauling her suitcases into her room. She took a moment to take in the decorations and layout, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. Reigning her excitement in, she determinedly headed to her suitcase. Unpacking didn't take long, but her hands hesitated over an envelope she'd chucked in at the last moment. 

Chewing on her lip, she turned it over several times, considering. It'd shown up at her apartment three days ago, tucked under her door. There was no note, just a key and a handwritten address. She recognized the handwriting immediately, had been unable to contain her curiosity. Google had been helpful - the satellite maps even more so. 

Klaus - or a minion - had left her a key to what at best guest looked like a villa. She didn't know if he owned it, compelled someone to let her use it or what. But part of her - the part that had teeth - was curious. The rest of her was amused and a touch alarmed. Stalker much? 

But as much as she itched to see what it was, for whatever reason she'd kept the key; she wouldn't go. Not this trip. But maybe on the next one. When she was traveling for her, she'd let him bribe her a little. She touched the key with her fingertips and thought about the heat of his kiss. Biting her lower lip, she gave herself a moment to brush against the memories she'd boxed away and avoided. Hot skin. Blunt teeth. The rough glide of his tongue.

Shuddering, she forced those thoughts aside. Besides, when had she ever made this that easy on him? Still, he continued to honor the promise between them. Oh, only an idiot would think he didn't keep an eye on her. She was mostly certain that Rebekah was in and out of her life now because there might have been something like friendship between them. Give them another hundred years, and they might really be friends. But she also didn't doubt that Klaus was somewhere in the shadows, keeping an eye on them. Maybe not personally, but he was there. 

But this was the first time he'd reached out tangibly. Testing the waters? She didn't know. Chewing on her lip, she tucked it back into her clothes. 

This was her vacation with her mom. Older-than-dirt-hybrids aside, she refused to let anything supernatural bother her. She'd avoided that drama since she'd left home and that streak could continue for another fifty or sixty years. Anything that tried would regret it. 

There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her mom.

Changing into a fresh set clothes, Caroline headed out. It didn't take long to find the hotel bar. It was quiet, the time of day wrong for a crowd. But there'd be plenty of people later and plenty of little nooks for a quick bite. Currently though, it was just her and the bartender.

A sangria wasn't blood, but it would do.

A few minutes and some light flirting later, she was cheerfully sitting on a barstool and using her phone to read reviews on local restaurants. The bartender had given her some suggestions, but she wanted to give her mom some options. 

Surely this didn't count as going overboard?

"Hello, Care."

Caroline froze.

Slowly, she turned and stared at Tyler Lockwood in disbelief. Why was he standing in a bar with her in Barcelona? They hadn't spoken in years. The last time Bonnie had brought Tyler up, she'd admitted no one had spoken to him in ages. Caroline was certain it'd be another couple of decades before they'd see each other again.

There last fight had been vicious. A year after he broke up with her, he tracked her down to her dorm at NYU. She'd shown up to find him packing her bag with a cutting smile and a promise he'd packed her curling iron. 

She'd refused to go without an explanation. Not after he'd been so angry about Klaus, after he'd walked away from her. Besides, finals were in two weeks. He'd promised it was a short trip to New Orleans, just the weekend and she'd exploded. 

She refused to be bait. Ever again, for anyone. The fight had been loud, with Tyler breaking her lamps and roaring his fury. But she'd held her ground. She was done. 

When she turned to deal with the cops banging on her door, he'd disappeared out the window. She'd known he was determined to get his revenge - hadn't he walked away when she'd asked him to stay? Picked revenge on Klaus over her? But as she stood in her ruined dorm room, she'd realized something else.

Forever was a long time. She couldn't imagine living endlessly for revenge. She knew she'd be tempted - vampires held grudges, and while they might choose to let something go, they didn't forgive and forget. But she wouldn't be Tyler, driven by rage and bitterness. 

She hadn't seen or spoken to him since. 

Tyler looked thin. His face was sharply angled, a vampire refusing blood. That was dangerous. But it was his eyes that worried her. Hallowed, empty of anything she'd once recognized. He looked hunted. 

"Tyler?"

"Hello, Caroline."

She shook her head. "Why are you here? You've made it perfectly clear that we're done. We aren't even friends anymore."

And seeing him was a kick in the gut, but not how she'd once thought it might be. Because what hurt was the memory, and standing in front of him like this didn't leave her winded. She didn't reach for him with hands or heart, and it was nice to know that it was done.

"I need your help, Care." He sat on a stool, watched her from dark eyes she couldn't read.

"What happened?" She asked warily. She shook her head as the bartender walked over, uneasy at having someone vulnerable so close. 

Tyler didn't help the situation, staring down the man until he walked away. Seemingly satisfied, he clenched his fists. "It's Klaus."

Caroline held up her hand, shifting to put more space between them. "Stop. I made it clear I wasn't getting involved in anyone's games with my Mom still alive. Not after Silas. That I was done being your bait."

Tyler brought his fists down hard. Caroline gritted her teeth at the loud cracking noise. "This isn't like Mystic Falls. This isn't some petty, little game were the end is your panties."

"Don't be crude." Caroline snapped. "We both know that both the Sun and Moon curse, that Silas had nothing to do with me. And you pulled me into the hybrid mess."

He laughed, the sound harsh. "Stop being a selfish bitch, Caroline. I'm here in a foreign country, asking for help. He knows you're here - it's the perfect time to hit him. Then we can all just, move on with our lives."

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing is ever that simple. And we both know we can't kill him, we can't kill any of them. But let's say you're right. Then what? Eventually they'll free themselves from wherever scenario you've planned. Our life expectancy after that will be very short. Or worse - they could decide to let us live. I won't live looking over my shoulder."

"So I take it you haven't heard yet then." His mouth twisted, expression bitter.

"Heard what Tyler? What's so important that you've tracked me here? How'd you know I was here in the first place?" She shoved her curls out of her face. "Why are you here - the part that doesn't involve me."

Tyler reached over the bar to grab a bottle of what might have been whiskey. Caroline glanced at the bartender and winced at his expression. She nodded to accept the charge. 

"He killed them."

Her heart lurched in her chest. Tyler's face was bleak. She knew that expression and her heart hurt for the boy he'd been. "Who?"

"Haley. The baby. He purged the witches. They all did."

"Haley's dead?" She curled her fingers into the edge of the bar. "After everything he let her live through, what happened?"

She didn't know what to say about the baby. She didn't even understand exactly how that'd happen other than witches had been involved.

Tyler's shoulders hunched as he drank. "Five, six years ago. I came back from New York and they were gone. He'd snuffed out everyone. How do you do that? Kill so many people. He's neutered the witches and even Marcel won't touch him now."

Caroline swallowed. Klaus had been killing for a thousand years. Caroline didn't doubt he'd be around destroying things he perceived as a threat another thousand years from now. But Tyler wasn't wrong. That kind of display of strength would make anyone pause. She'd mostly avoided other vampires, but from what she'd picked up from Rebekah, from what little she'd heard from others those kind of killings weren't uncommon. It was just the newer vampires and the witches who were stupid enough to provoke them.

The Original Family brooked no sign of disloyalty. They allowed no discord and they rarely were so merciful as to grant death. It'd been a rude awakening, to realize the extent of what her group had gotten away with. Been allowed to get away with. All the ways Klaus could have forced her, all the ways he hadn't.

She had no intention of getting pulled back into the destroy-Klaus-bubble. Regardless of her own confused feelings about the hybrid; she'd learned to pick her own battles, and Klaus was not one of them. Not yet, anyway. Not unless he gave her a reason. And the biggest reason was sleeping upstairs.

"Tyler, I don't understand. What can you do? What do you think I can do?"

Tyler spun in the stool, staring at her. "I have a plan. I found some witches. They've agreed to help. We just need you. Like I said, he wouldn't expect you to double cross him. Not with all the time you've you've been spending with his sister."

Caroline stepped back. "How do you know about that?"

"Everyone pays attention to to who the Originals are seen with." He took another drink. "What's with that, Caroline? You hated her. She hated you. Now you're best friends."

"Rebekah and I aren't friends." But saying it out loud made something in her gut twist. It surprised her. She wanted to defend Rebekah. "It doesn't matter. I haven't talked to Klaus in years."

"You expect me to believe that? Klaus, who'd give you anything you wanted if you'd just drop your panties?" Tyler tossed back more whiskey. "Oh, that's right. You already did that. Don't you think you owe me, Caroline? For that betrayal?"

"Making deals with witches is a bad idea." Caroline said firmly, ignoring his comment. 

His face twisted. "But you'll make them with Klaus. Was it worth it? Whoring yourself for freedom?"

Caroline stared at him. "You don't know what your talking about. Just stop it. If your determined to do this, go and do it, but leave me out if it."

The bottle of whiskey shattered on the bar and she jumped. Tyler turned to her and his eyes were flecked gold. "What about your Mom? Does she know? How about ask I her? I bet she'd love to see the Originals dead."

"And me and you with them!" Caroline snapped back. Her pulse would be thumping if she still had one. Squaring her shoulders, she ignored the bartender who looked alarmed and was clearly calling the police. "Leave my Mom out of this!"

Tyler's eyes went cold. "He's gotten to you too, then. They said he might, that I should be prepared for it."

"What happened to you? Tyler, whatever this is it can't be worth your life."

His lips compressed as he stared at her. For a moment, the Tyler she knew looked at her. The his eyes went flat. 

"How about this? You contact Klaus. Tell him whatever you think will get him here - you've been bitten, your horny; I don't care. If you don't, I'll hurt you. I won't bite you, because you don't deserve death. But when I leave, I'll take your mom with me. Is she on vervain, Caroline? That's easy enough to bleed-out, but that's tough for humans."

Caroline reared back, but the beast under her skin crawled to life and she hissed. "Go to hell, Tyler."

He smiled, eyes bleeding yellow. Before she could move - she had to incapacitate him fast, he was bigger than her, could still bite - two vampires blurred into the room. They were coordinated, the faster of them going for his legs, the other wrenching his arms. Tyler arched his back, muscles bunching and twisting as he bucked. The furious, angry snarls made the hairs on her arms stand up. But Tyler was hogtied before he could get leverage, that lack of mass working against him. Then a bag was dropped over his head, and all noise from Tyler stopped. 

Magic. She knew what magic looked like, and the straining, frozen body of Tyler was wrapped in it. She took several steps away from the vampires, but they ignored her. One went to the bartender, blurring to stop him from leaving and obviously compelling him. 

The other spoke rapidly into his phone. She ignored him, looking for a way out. Obviously these two were old. Would they let her run? Did she dare go back to her mom? That type of attack took coordination. Precision. How old...

"Yes. She's unhurt, but it was clear he was threatening her. We didn't catch the particulars. The witches..."

He was interrupted by a growl. Caroline's head snapped around. She knew that growl. 

"Klaus?" She was swamped by relief, but fast on its heels was anger. What was he doing that Tyler threatened her?

"Change of plans." Klaus said across the phone. "One of you will stay with her. Bring the mutt to me."

"Klaus?" Fury was better than shock or panic. "What the hell is going on?"

"Answer her questions." His tone was short. "I'll call back shortly."

"Answer them yourself. Now." She snapped, knowing he could hear her. 

"Shortly, Caroline."

The familiar dial-tone made her teeth grind. Glare snapping to the vampire standing in front her, she studied him through narrowed eyes. His hair was an intermediate between blonde and brown, his face unremarkable. She doubted anyone really noticed him. 

"Klaus sent you. To watch me or Tyler?"

He shook his head. "Would you like to sit?"

She pursed her lips and finally nodded. He sat carefully, keeping a barstool between them. His placed his cell on the counter and considered her, brows bunched.

"Well?"Caroline demanded. "What's Tyler doing that Klaus is tracking him?"

He looked at her, as if he couldn't quite figure something out. "You're not what I expected."

Caroline smiled at him. Her mom was sleeping upstairs, this was supposed to be her vacation and Tyler had just threatened them. "I'm sorry. Do I look like I'm catering to your expectations? Now, we both heard Klaus tell you to answer my questions, and you do not want me complaining when he calls back. Which we both know he will. So. Again. Klaus sent you. Why?"

"The hybrid has been under watch for some time. We were unfortunately detained, and unable to keep him from approaching you."

"Detained by witches?" Caroline asked.

"Yes."

She pursed her lips. Clearly, he was determined to only answer her questions. Thankfully, the cell between then rang. Caroline lunged for it, snatching it away from the nameless vampire.

"Is my Mom in danger because of your bullshit? Because that's going to make me even madder than I already am."

"I take it my vampire is disabled in some way, that he unable to answer his phone?"

"Don't you sass me. We both know you were calling to talk to me anyway." Caroline snarled, fingers tight on the phone. 

"Hello, Caroline." His voice deepened and she could almost see his smile. "How are you liking Barcelona?"

She let a breath hiss out of her teeth. "First, stalking is creepy and unattractive. Second, none of your damn business. Why is Tyler trying to kill you - again - and why is he threatening me to do it?"

"There was an incident that had to be dealt with a few years ago. Tyler was left with his life. He seems determined to change that."

The iron in his voice made her pause. Standing, she left the bar, leaving her tab to the other vampire. Sneaking into a conference room she sat on a table. 

"What does this have to do with Haley and the baby?"

Klaus said nothing for several moments. "I was unaware that you knew of that situation."

Caroline fidgeted with her shirt, smoothed it back down. "Tyler made a point to tell me. A few years ago. This time he seemed more interested in the number of witches you'd killed. I don't understand what's going on."

"Did he?" The smooth words made her brows bunch. "I might have a word with him about that."

Caroline sighed. "Klaus."

"The child wasn't mine." He said simply. "Once that was proven, the individuals involved were dealt with. It was unfortunate that a great number of them were friends of Tyler's, but I will not apologize for protecting my family."

How many witches were involved in something like that? What would it take to try to fool the hybrid, with a baby? Why would you try?

She'd process that later. "The baby?"

"Since it wasn't mine, once confirmed it was entirely human, Elijah made arrangements." His tone was cool. 

Which meant that either Tyler had lied to her, Klaus was lying to her now or Tyler had told the truth as he knew it. Pinching the bridge of her nose she breathed in deeply. She didn't know what to think. Tyler was making deals with Witches and Klaus was clearly being... Klaus. 

"Does Tyler know that?" She asked finally. "That the baby wasn't yours? That you didn't kill it?"

"Caroline, present company excluded, I am not interested in explaining myself. To anyone." His voice bit at her and she surged to her feet, temper flushing through her.

"Don't you snarl at me! I'm supposed to be on vacation!" She clenched her free hand. "Not dealing with this. With you."

"Well, love; if you recall, I've followed the terms of our deal." His voice was tight, barely contained temper making it vibrate. 

Caroline unclenched her jaw. He was right, as infuriating as that was. Tyler had wanted to use her as bait. Tyler had threatened her. She blinked hard, forcing the sudden tears back. 

"Okay. Fine." She breathed out slow. "I should be yelling at Tyler."

"That's not necessary." He said, voice softer. "In another hour, he'll no longer be in the country."

Caroline's shoulders locked up again. "What are you going to do to him?"

"What should've been done previously." He said calmly. "He frightened you."

"I don't want him dead." She snapped. She was furious, so damn angry with Tyler. But she refused to be responsible for his death. 

"Oh, sweetheart. Death would be a mercy I'm unwilling to extend." His voice was still too soft. "Care to tell me what he said to frighten you? Perhaps I should guess? We both know the only reason he'd approach you is because he needed bait. I imagine at some point he threatened your mother?"

She went silent. Klaus would compel it out of Tyler. Everything. But she was torn. Habit demanded that she ask for mercy, but the monster under skin held her tongue. I'm sorry, she thought. But my mom. Not my mom.

"That's what I thought sweetheart." 

Siting back on the edge of the table she stared at her nails. Was she a coward for not asking? For not fighting for someone who'd once been her friend. But the person under Tyler's skin was bitter and angry, and somehow blamed her. And what lived under her skin was dangerous too. 

So she changed the subject. "Thank you for the offer of a place to stay."

"You're welcome." He said simply. "Will you go?"

"I don't know." She said finally. Was it safe? Safer than here? Were the witches using Tyler to hunt her going to be a problem? Did she take him up on the offer and tuck her mom away, somewhere she could relax and just...

"It's safe." He said into the silence, and her hand tightened on the phone. "There is a staff - all human - they know to expect you."

"Compelled?"

"If course." He said. "But only in ways that'll keep you or my family safe."

"Like that isn't a loaded statement." She shoved her hair out if her face. "I'll think about it."

"No debts between us, Caroline." He said quietly. "I will not hold this against you. Our deal is still in place."

Caroline tucked her lip between her teeth. "Are the witches going to be a problem?"

Klaus voice was edged in steel. "Not for long."

Caroline wrapped an arm around her waist. She blinked rapidly, but she heard the hitch in her voice when she spoke again. "I just wanted some time with my Mom."

"I know." He said.

She sighed. They both knew with her Mom in danger, that they'd stay at the villa. She'd pack Liz up, put her in a car and go to the place that Klaus had made safe. She'd be unhappy about it, but she'd do it. 

"Goodbye, Klaus."

"Have a good trip sweetheart." He voice slid across her skin like silk, and she shivered. She could almost feel him, when he used that tone. "Regardless of the circumstances, it was a delight to hear from you."

She hung up, staring at the phone dangling from nerveless fingers. Swallowing, she shut her eyes. She'd wanted to ask if he'd known about the witches, Tyler... but truth was if he had, he'd have killed Tyler before she'd stepped foot off the plane. 

Huffing, she left the phone behind. 

How was she going to explain this to her Mom?

 

Klaus studied the half-drawn image in front of him. Caroline's eyes were sad. He tapped his pencil against the paper, eyes narrowing. Rebekah complained that he was taking his need for a muse to far. But if the last decade had taught him anything, it was no amount of drawing pushed her out from under his skin. Not after having her under his hands, the slick heat of her against his tongue and wrapped around him. Instead of satisfying his need, she'd only stoked it. He leashed his desire, but only distanced allowed his promise to hold.

He hoped he haunted her as she haunted him. 

Bringing his pencil back up, Klaus worked on his shading. Besides, he was aware of the apartment in New York; how often Rebekah deliberately harassed Caroline. He hadn't said anything, waiting to see how that played out. 

"I'm told we're expecting company."

Klaus glanced up at his brother. Smiled. "Indeed. Shouldn't be long now."

Elijah adjusted his sleeves, expression considering. "I must admit, I was surprised that you allowed him to leave the first time."

"Until today, Lockwood's continued existence was simply entertainment. Unfortunately, he has yet to develop a sense of self-preservation."

"Ah yes, Miss Forbes." Elijah walked to the table that held a decanter and poured himself a drink. "I hear Barcelona's vampire population dropped. Anyone over three hundred, to be exact. Can we expect the witches to face a similar purge?"

"Now, Elijah." Klaus chided. "Few witches reach a century, much less three."

"There are those who begin to notice that your eye is not solely on New Orleans. The boy may have run his mouth."

Klaus glanced up. "We'll know soon enough. But make no mistake, brother. Caroline Forbes is a blade. Besides, I'd have thought you'd approve of my the gestures. Romantic, don't you think?"

"Is she even aware that you're making a gesture?" Elijah asked. "Some of those killed were loyal."

"She's mine." Klaus said, pencil gliding across paper. "The rest are expendable."

Elijah frowned, considering. "She has shown no inclination of agreeing to your many offers."

Klaus smiled. "She doesn't want Lockwood's death."

"One would think death would be a preferable punishment." Elijah said slowly. "This is his third defiance. There will not be another. Surely, she grasps that?"

"He threatened her mortal mother." Klaus closed his sketch book and stood, joining Elijah for a drink. "I will not brook any interference where she is concerned, Elijah."

Rebekah breezed in, rolling her eyes as she stole Elijah's tumbler and finished it. "He gets quite irritable when you jest about the cheerleader."

Klaus arched a brow. "I thought you were out."

"Elijah called. Suggested we make this a family event." She shrugged. "Did she agree to the villa?"

"I cannot imagine how that's any of your business." Klaus snapped. 

"I must say, her best attribute is the way she continues to irritate you," Rebekah said. "And don't yell at me for your own incompetence."

"I believe," Elijah said calmly, cutting through the growing argument. "That our guests have arrived."

Klaus turned, smile on his face as Tyler was escorted in. The hybrid looked furious, but the gag certainly could play a part in that. It looked as if the blood he'd been forced fed after having the vervain bled from him had done wonders. 

Perfect.

"Tyler! Welcome to New Orleans. I'm sure you remember my older brother, Elijah. And of course, darling Rebekah."

Klaus smiled at the way Tyler's muscles bunched and twisted, but tied with spelled vervain ropes, it was futile. Setting down his drink, Klaus clasped his hands behind his back and paced. 

"I'd chid you for not saying hello, but that gag keeps it from being a possibility. It's quite a clever enchantment. You remember the Bennett witch? Smart girl. Very interested in keeping Caroline safe, even if the deal is with the devil."

Tyler struggled and Klaus tsked. "Oh, you're thinking of the bargain I made with Caroline? I'm assure you, I haven't set foot inside Mystic Falls, and have no intention of returning. My girl is very... persuasive. Now, what are we going to do with you?"

Tyler glared at him, expression defiant. 

"Such temper. And after all my benevolence towards you." He shook his head. "You see, Tyler, your problem is that you continue to assume twenty-something years of life in some way compensates for a thousand years of existence. I could forgive that. You're hardly the first or last, and the occasional entertainment keeps the ennui at bay."

Rebecca poured herself drink. "So does killing, and it's far less annoying."

"My sister has a point." Klaus agreed. "We shall take that into consideration at a later date. Now, where was I... ah, yes. Caroline. You know of my affection for her, and you've tried to to use that against me. For the last time, I might add."

Tyler visibly struggled. Klaus let him, face and eyes chilling as he stared down the last of his hybrid creations. What Tyler had never comprehended, what he still refused to grasp was that he was never going to win. It might've taken centuries - might still - but eventually, Caroline would've grow bored with Tyler. She would have found herself drawn back to him and while she might make him work for it, he'd win. Caroline wasn't the prize - she was the campaign, the kingdom, and the crown. He'd only loved once before and what a weak, paltry thing it had been compared to the beast that now lived in his chest.

But Tyler had thrown that which Klaus prized away. Had tried to grind it to ash under his boot, had wished to use it for only gain. If Caroline thought he'd missed that hitch in her breathing, that small tell of tears then she was being deliberately obtuse. 

"What your unable to comprehend," Klaus continued. "What you've continued to ignore are the lengths I'm willing go to keep such a weakness safe. And now, you've simply outlived your usefulness."

Klaus studied him, allowing himself to savor this moment. The Tyler-of-tomorrow would be a broken, leashed creature that lived only by his will. Maybe he'd give him to Rebekah for a few decades. She did enjoy breaking her toys. 

"Perhaps I could've been persuaded to end your misery. I might've been willing to overlook your many betrayals. Caroline would have asked it of me, had she known your fate. I imagine you once counted on that. But then you threatened Elizabeth Forbes."

Rebekah looked up, eyes sharpening. "Her mother? How? They're in Barcelona."

Klaus causally kicked Tyler's legs out from under him, forcing him to his knees. Bone snapped, and Tyler shuddered with pain unable to cry out. 

"I believe that'll be one of the questions we have answered tonight. That and what exactly the witches wanted with them both. Elijah, I may need you to visit Spain soon." Klaus considered Tyler. "Up for an evening with a guest, sister?"

Rebekah smiled. "We haven't hosted anyone in ages."

Elijah glanced at her. "Would you mind company?"

Rebekah arched both brows. "Why?"

"I'm curious. If I am to travel, I'd like to have certain particulars."

Klaus shrugged. "Be welcome." 

Reaching down, Klaus gripped Tyler by the hair and hefted him to eye level. Tyler struggled, but it did him little good as Klaus' pupils went wide. 

"Be still." 

Tyler went motionless, body locking into place. 

"You'll remember this, Tyler." Klaus told him quietly. "At the end, should it come, and every moment in between. You'll remember being on your knees, your life at my discretion for the third and final time. And you'll know that you live because Caroline didn't want your death."

Tyler stared at him, muscles trembling. Klaus smiled, iron in his eyes; his dimples touched by nightmares. 

"Because you threatened her mother. Did you ask her to be bait? Threaten the one person she'd risk anything for? Ah, still can't talk. Don't worry. I'll have the details. And I promise you, you'll regret your choices before I'm done with you."

He watched it sink in. Watched the rage, the horror bloom in his eyes. Saw the beginnings of understanding and finally, the smallest flicker of fear. 

They didn't need compulsion to break someone. Not after a thousand years. Oh, they'd use it. But not till later. Not until the hopelessness sank in. 

"And Tyler - hybrids can live forever. We'll see how long I decide to let you. Rebekah?"

Rebekah smiled. "Welcome to our home, Tyler. I'm sure we'll enjoy your stay."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline needs a moment with her witchy best friend. Truth is hard. Sometimes, acceptance isn't. 
> 
> Forgiveness is only for sin. Not friendship.

Caroline stared at the porch in front of her. The warm, balmy heat of summer was still very present and if she could sweat, the heat would have left her sticky and uncomfortable. But it was pretty, the reminder of the evenings of her childhood. There were never fireflies and bullfrogs in New York, and she was surprised to find she missed it.

Or maybe she just missed this house. The witch inside. Pushing her hands into her pockets, she looked at the place that had been as much her home as the one with her mom. Before being a vampire, before being a witch had stripped away the gloss on their friendship and left it raw. 

Caroline thought it might be better, for the rawness of it. It was more honest. It might've been painful, but life would have done that anyway. Caroline would never be certain if the girl she had been was worth that friendship.

"You know, I know you're out there." Bonnie Bennet's exasperated voice cut through the dark and Caroline smiled. 

"Good. Damon still lives here and he's creepy. Can I come in?"

Bonnie stuck her head out the window. Her hair was a bit tangled around her face, but it was still Bonnie Bennett looking at her. The friend who'd been through more than Caroline could imagine. The friend who'd stayed with her. 

"You're crazy; its 3 a.m. I'll come out. I've got a few things in here that don't react well to vampires. Let's avoid setting you on fire."

"Sure. I'm always happy to avoid that." Caroline snarked back.

Bonnie grinned, disappearing inside while Caroline made herself comfortable on the steps. Bonnie walked out a few minutes later, holding pair of beers; bare feet nearly silent on the wooden porch. 

"What are you doing here? I thought your Mom was going to come back alone?" Bonnie smiled as she passed over the drink. "Not that I'm sad to see you. I just thought it be a few more years."

"I'm not staying long." Caroline admitted. "But I wanted to see you."

"Talking once a month is a bit sparse." Bonnie admitted. "I miss you."

"I know." Caroline looked away. "I'm sorry about that."

Bonnie twisted the bottle between her fingers. "Why? I could have argued for more frequency. What's wrong Care?"

Caroline huffed. "A lot of things. But I'm checking on you. Not here to whine."

Bonnie arched a brow, looking at her. "I'm fine."

"Seriously?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm definitely not here to be given platitudes, Bon." 

"I'm not sure what you want." Bonnie said, brows bunching together. "You're off doing your thing and I'm here. It's okay."

"Are you happy?"

Bonnie was quiet for a long time, and Caroline forced herself to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she breathed in Virginia and was glad she'd left. 

But she'd missed this. Bonnie.

"I'm okay."

"Then why are you working for Klaus?"

Bonnie went still next to her. When she finally spoke, her voice was soft. "How?"

"I ran into Tyler in Barcelona." Caroline said softly. "He threatened to hurt my mom."

"Care..."

Caroline waved her off. "I would have handled it. But I didn't have too."

"How does that logic jump take you to me doing an occasional favor for Klaus?" Bonnie asked.

"Three things." Caroline murmured. "Klaus apparently purged the witches from New Orleans, you've been quiet about how you got your magic back and I guess I just, had a hunch."

Bonnie took a drink from her beer. "I'm not tracking you for him. I told him I wouldn't and that stalking isn't a relationship."

"You actually told him that?"

"Not that it did any good." Bonnie said sourly. "He just laughed and thanked me for calling what you had a relationship."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Ass."

Bonnie clinked their bottles. "Damn straight. What is going on with you two, anyway?"

"Oh no. You're not distracting me by talking about him. Seriously, Bon - what's going on?"

"He called me. After the whole anchoring issue and Silas. I was a mess." Her lips twisted. "He offered me work. Said he enjoyed my brand of creativity and we both had a mutual reason to tolerate the others continued existence."

"And you accepted?"

"I told him to go fuck himself." Bonnie said calmly. "I hate him. I'll probably always hate him. But..."

Caroline shook her head. "No. No buts! He won't change, Bon. From everything I've seen in the last decade, what we dealt with was the nice, tolerant version of Klaus. My personal issues with him aside - he's incredibly dangerous! So why?"

Bonnie smiled. "You."

"Me? Bonnie..."

Her friend shrugged. "You called after Tyler, remember? So I called him and made a deal."

"Oh, God." 

"I told him that if he'd keep you safe, that I'd find a way to bring back Kol." She picked at the label on her bottle. "I told him I included him on that list. That survival wasn't protection. That I expected you to be happy."

Caroline choked on her beer. 

"He didn't believe me, of course, about Kol; bringing him back. I was just the anchor." She hummed a little and sighed. "Everyone thought I was an idiot, asking him to protect you when that's something he already does. But what no one understands is that you might need protection from Klaus. Feelings change. Your going to live long past when my bones are ash."

Caroline shook her head. "Bonnie. That's the sweetest, dumbest move you could've made. I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but would you be happy?" 

"Yes." Caroline said quietly. "Klaus doesn't get to dictate that."

"No." Bonnie agreed, eyes meeting hers. "He just has to protect it. Whatever that happiness is. I'm not saying you will be happy all the time; that's impossible, and everyone knows it. But it does means if you fall in love with someone else, he can't wreck it. And he can't sit back and watch someone else do it either; not for him, anyway. There were specific parameters."

Caroline swallowed. "He agreed to that?"

Bonnie pursed her lips. "Yes. Although he informed me that protecting himself really wouldn't be that difficult, since he's immortal. The aneurism I gave him didn't seem to amuse him as much."

Caroline rubbed her forehead. "What was his price? And don't tell me Kol. You put that on the table. He'd have asked for something else as well."

"I didn't want to be the anchor." Bonnie said finally. "I wanted out."

"Oh, Bonnie."

"I hated it. If I was going to lose my witch powers, then okay. Fine. It sucked. It was the most awful thing that had happened - but feeling each person pass through me? That was worse. So much worse."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Caroline asked. "I'd have stayed and..."

"No." Bonnie interrupted. "It was important that you find your life too. I needed to find mine. I needed to know that I could do it on my own. So I made a deal with Klaus."

"What did you do?" Caroline asked finally. "Exactly, Bennett."

Bonnie's lips curled. "He was having a witch problem."

"Who?" Caroline asked quietly. 

"There were... what do you know about the events in New Orleans?"

"Former protégée, Klaus was a fake baby daddy, Haley and Tyler was there." Caroline scrunched her nose. "And apparently a lot of witches died. Tyler eluded to it happening the weekend he was in New York, but I guess that not what happened?"

Bonnie nodded. "It's a lot more complicated but basically, I was able to replicate the spell that made me the Anchor. Marcel - that's the former protégée - had a witch named Davina. She was burning out, there was too much power; another ritual hadn't been completed. I used that. Used her."

Caroline swallowed. "How?"

"I made her the anchor." Bonnie whispered. "And the rest of the coven helped me bring Kol back. I'm not going to sugarcoat it Caroline. I helped him kill a lot if people. It... he stood there and watched them die. Forced them through compulsion and magic to kill themselves and the smile on his face when Kol materialized." Bonnie shivered in the warm air.

"It wasn't expression, but it was close. I've refused to do anything like that again, but I know he's just waiting out there. Content to know where I am and that I have a price."

"Everyone has a price." Caroline told her, thinking of her mom. "But are you okay? You apparently have magic, so the spirits didn't cut you off again?"

Bonnie stared at her before blinking rapidly. "That's it? I tell you I helped Klaus purge an entire line of witches; I brought a crazed, psychopath serial killer back to earth because I couldn't hack the pain of being an anchor; and you just want to know if I'm okay?"

"I killed twelve witches to keep you safe. I let Klaus have Tyler without asking for mercy, because he threatened my mom." She shook her head and for a moment, let her vampire face show. Then she pushed the monster back into her hiding place - her skin, her bones and the shadowy parts of her heart.

"I think maybe we're too hard on ourselves. Everyone else gets to be selfish. I can't hate you. God, Bonnie. I'm the one who left you."

Bonnie set her warm beer down and covered her face. Caroline leaned against her shoulder and sat in silence, listening to her friends tears. She was unashamed of the tears that she fought back.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie whispered. "I hadn't told anyone."

"Who were you going to tell? Damon is a dick, Stefan is MIA and Elena..."

Bonnie wiped her face with her shirt. "Elena is still in vampire bitch mode."

"I'm told she might grow out of it. But then I think of Katherine and realize Elena's happy riding Damon's tiny dick."

Bonnie hiccuped a laugh. "It's just, why is everything about her?"

"I left and found out it's not." She fished into her purse and handed her some napkins. "Do you think Old vampires carries handkerchiefs?"

"What?"

"It's an old guy thing, right? Never mind." Caroline reached over and caught Bonnie's hand. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I even love bitchy, crazy Elena. I just don't want to live my life in her orbit anymore. That's why I left."

"And Klaus?"

She pursed her lips. "His dick is not small."

Bonnie reared back. "Oh my god. Caroline Forbes! TMI! It's bad enough knowing you actually care about that crazy. But I didn't need to know that!"

Caroline bit her lip in a desperate attempt not to laugh. "I'm sorry... Actually, no. I'm not. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Are you in love with him?"

Caroline jerked. "What? No. We are so not at that stage. Yes, the sex was good. Yes, I think about him once or twice a year. Okay, I'll even admit that his crazy ass sister has grown on me, like fungis. But I don't love him."

"But?"

"I'm not ready for a 'but.'" Caroline groused. 

"Alright." Bonnie said with a nod. "I don't know how anyone ever gets ready for that particular butt."

Caroline groaned. "That was terrible."

"That was payback." Bonnie retorted. 

Rolling her eyes, Caroline stood and tugged on her friends hand. "Come with me."

Bonnie arched both brows. "What?"

"Come with me. Let's go do something crazy. You can learn more about your witchy awesome and I'll learn how to speak some esoteric language that no one will understand. It'll be amazing."

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "I can't just leave."

"Why not?" Caroline demanded. "What keeping you here? If it's Klaus, I'll deal with that."

"No." Bonnie shook her head. "It not that. Not really. Is it so hard to think I'm not ready for that. I'm not you, Caroline. You've always had wings on your heart and itchy feet. I belong here."

Caroline swallowed. "But you don't have to stay."

"For now, I do. Rain check?"

"Time's different for a vampire, Bonnie. I don't want to wake up and realize one day that you're gray and beautiful and two inches shorter. And that I never got the chance to see you in my favorite places of the world. Please."

Bonnie blinked and swallowed. "Not this time. I'm sorry."

Caroline reached down for her purse and finally nodded. "You take care of yourself, Bonnie Bennett. And if you need me, I'll be back, okay? No more witchy secrecy on our calls."

"No promises." She laughed. "I've got to have some secrets. I'm a witch!"

 

Bonnie stood in front of her landline for several minutes before picking it up and dialing. It picked up before the second ring.

"Miss Bennett." Elijah said. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"Tell Klaus that Caroline knows."

There was a pause. A slight shuffle and then Klaus's voice came over the line. "Bonnie. A pleasure. And how did Caroline come by this information?"

"I told you she'd eventually figure it out." Bonnie said firmly. She hesitated and then shrugged to herself. "I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I told her what she hadn't figured out."

Instead of rage, she heard the smile in Klaus's voice. "And what was her reaction?"

Bonnie hung up. Staring at her phone, she pressed her lips together. She'd given her word to tell Klaus when Caroline put the pieces together. It'd seemed harmless enough at the time and part of her had hoped - prayed - that Caroline never would know. That wish had been ridiculous, because eventually her best friend would realize what the magic meant. Would realize what the lack of aging, meant.

Maybe eventually she'd figure out what Bonnie wasn't telling her. About the magic. But that was a later issue. Right now, she found she was more concerned about Klaus. She'd assumed that Kol's life would be enough to make Klaus pause. She hadn't really, truly thought Caroline would be worth more to the hybrid than the family he carted around for centuries in a macabre devotion.

She hadn't realized that Klaus had been waiting for that moment, been anticipating that connecting of the dots by Caroline. But she'd heard it in his voice. That careless amusement had given away to an iron that made her insides knot.

Because if Caroline Forbes could forgive her best friend for the massacre of the witches in New Orleans...

Then what else would she forgive? And who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my head canon is getting more elaborate. This is inspired by a post on Tumblr about Bonnie. And how she and Caroline need to just go forth and be awesome. 
> 
> Which I agreed with. This happened.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some calls change everything.

She was in Berlin when she got the call. 

Touring Europe was fun; Germany was beautiful. She'd eaten her share of sausages, roamed cobbled streets, walked through amazing museums and parks; squeezed into packed regional trains. She'd loved Cologne, Munich and now, Berlin. She'd walked through churches, Residencies and castles. 

The history of Berlin left her winded. 

She wondered what it had been like to live through some of it. Her grandparents had died before she'd ever been interested. She taken an unnecessary number of history classes in college, but this was different. 

She supposed she could call Rebekah. The blonde original always had one or two bitingly funny comments about historical events. And since Rebekah had invited herself along on Caroline's last three trips, she'd had ample opportunity to hear her commentary.

Barcelona had changed things. Her talk with Bonnie. Caroline didn't know exactly how it had altered the invisible path she walked, but she could feel it sometimes. Saw it, in that narrow-eyed way the Rebekah watched her. 

She hadn't been given details on what happened to Tyler; Rebekah simply said he still lived. Per her request. Caroline hadn't asked anything else; part of her understood Rebekah's expression. Knew whatever life Tyler lived, it wasn't living. She was still coming to grips with that.

She'd never even heard another vampire whisper that Kol lived. But if Bonnie said she'd brought Kol back, then he was alive somewhere. Sometimes she worried about that - the Kol from Mystic Falls had been erratic - but most of the time, she refused to. He wasn't her responsibility and what would she do? She'd saved the world once. Taking responsibility for everyone else's problems was Stephan's thing. 

There were other, more pressing matters, anyway - Bonnie had magic; Klaus had left New Orleans; and, her mom was finally considering retiring. Just the thought made her beam. In the bottom of her suitcase there was a list. A secret, hopeful thing that was crumpled and wrinkled with age. 

It was those few, treasured places Caroline wanted to take her mom. Places she was waiting to see. She wasn't ready to tell her Mom about that list, yet. It'd become something personal and it wasn't finished yet. After Barcelona, dragging Sheriff Liz Forbes out of Mystic Falls was like shifting a mountain.

But she was making progress. 

"Are you just being stubborn at this point, or was staying at the Villa really that traumatic? Personally, I liked the pool and my bed was amazingly comfortable."

Liz sighed into the phone. "Caroline. It was like staying at the Devil's Resort."

"True." She admitted. "But it was comfortable." 

And safe. And that was more important. Which her Mom had understood or they'd have never gone. 

"You'd hardly expect anything less." Her mom had groused. "Easier to temp someone with marble bathrooms and silk sheets."

"Mom!"

"I'm old, not blind. Or stupid."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Forbes woman are never stupid. And seriously, why this sudden concern? I'd told you what happened and you agreed."

"I worry." Liz murmured into the phone. "We live in a world with monsters, baby. I know you can take care of yourself but some things... I just worry."

Her mom was right and wrong. The world was filled with monsters and she'd finally - mostly - accepted the truth. She was a monster. But being a monster was something else. It wasn't about letting her inner-vampire loose or reigning it in. It wasn't about blood or even about killing. It was compromise, it was acceptance and it was boundaries. And a soul-deep knowing that those things were always going to change. 

And Klaus... he was her own personal temptation. She hadn't forgotten what he was capable of destroying. But she'd started... she'd seen what he was capable of building. Knew part of it was his doing - his villa in Barcelona; Rebekah dragging her into remote, amazing places - the rest were consequences of living in his world. As a vampire. She'd once accused her family of being like a cult and Rebecca had laughed. 

"We're responsible for every vampire in existence. Your either for us or against us. You should be less interesting if you want us to go away."

It was kind of nice, having Rebekah as a friend. Even if Rebekah made Klaus' temper seem controlled at times. She was spiteful, petty and unfailing snobbish. But there was a vulnerability there, one she begrudgingly showed and got bitchy about later. And her balls-out attitude was admirable if amazingly irritating.

But she always answered Caroline's phone calls. Showed up in all the random ass, small towns and snubbed Caroline's choices and forced her to make new ones. And she seemed to generally care - outside of whatever started the weird girl-bonding. Caroline had never called Rebekah on it, had never asked, but she didn't doubt that Klaus was responsible for that first meeting.

Sometimes she wondered what Klaus thought of that, if he even cared that she was friends with his sister and then she pushed that thought aside. She had another couple of decades - or more, really; she'd shove vampire blood down her mom's throat if she had to - before she'd worry about Klaus. 

So when her cell rang with a number she didn't recognize, Caroline answered it without worrying. Rebekah changed her number frequently, and took great pleasure in calling Caroline to gossip. Bonnie was off doing something witchy - she'd carefully not mentioned for who - and she might've destroyed another phone. 

"I just updated your contact card. You seriously just changed it again?"

"Living it up, Barbie? Enjoying yourself?"

Caroline stopped walking, no longer paying attention to her surroundings. The glorious park around her disappeared in an instant. Instead, she scowled into the phone and tried not to worry.

"I'm pretty sure I told Mom not to give you my new number. And Elena hasn't asked for it. We both know Bonnie would rather light you on fire. What do you want, Damon?"

There was a pause. And that pause left her heart hammering. "Damon?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline." His voice was odd, muted. "Liz is gone."

The world went sidewise. Shuddering at the sudden, terrible vortex in her chest, she blinked slowly. "Gone?"

"There was a robbery. Some out of town kid, held up the grill. She was picking up lunch for the station." Damon paused. "I didn't get their fast enough."

Gone. Gone. Gone. Dead. What was left of her world spun under her feet. She shook, chest heaving for air she didn't need. 

What did she say? How...

"Thank you for telling me." The words were flat, automatic. Mom. Mommy. Oh God, Mom.

Another pause. Then roughly, "that's it? No more questions? She was your mother, Barbie. You can at least care enough to come home and plan her funeral."

Caroline nodded again, feet moving into the tree line of the park. "Sure. Thanks. I'll call later."

She sat blindly once she was no longer visible and watched her hands shake. Something terrible was sitting in her chest and she didn't know how to handle it. To much. This was to much and if she cracked an inch, she was going get sucked into the vortex; then rage and ash and blood would all that was left.

Picking up her phone, she fumbled with it twice before she got her contacts open. Swallowing, she dialed half-blind. She took another slow, even breath and tried not to think. 

Not yet.

"What?" The impatient voice cut through the line and for a moment, she could think.

"This is Rebekah's number." Her lips felt numb and her voice cracked. She found her breath heaving without her permission; that suddenly her composure disappeared. Her phone slipped through her fingers and she knotted them tightly, staring blindly at green grass. 

"Caroline? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

To much, to much. Pressing her face to her knees, she struggled with the monster in her chest. She thought she might've been crying, but she couldn't hear herself over the rushing in her ears. She grappled for something, anything to hold onto and slowly became aware of Klaus talking. She had no idea what he was saying, but the familiarity of his voice helped. 

Finally, slowly she came back into her own skin. She'd fallen on her side and curled up on the grass like a child. Blinking past the tears that clouded her vision, she felt exhausted and numb. 

"Klaus?" Her voice was a thread of sound, and for a moment she dreaded the inevitable silence as she found herself alone. 

"Caroline," his voice was harsh, rough in ways she hadn't heard before. "I need to know where you are. Rebekah says Europe. Did you make it to Germany yet? I can't hear anyone in the background."

"She gave me your number." She said slowly. "Said it was hers. Why?"

"You can yell at her in person. Where are you?" Klaus voice was slightly cajoling, a little like iron. 

"My mom died." Caroline ignored the heave of air across the phone. "Damon called. I talked to her this morning. Someone killed my mom."

Everyday. She called her mom everyday. Had set up a Skype phone so she could call as cheaply as possible. Now... 

"I'll have your location when I land." He said, and she heard the sounds of car doors shutting moving. "Are you at a hotel?"

"Outside." She touched her daylight ring, fisted her hand instead. No. Carefully, she reached for her phone instead and looked at the screen. She'd been on the phone for nearly forty minutes. 

"I need to call Damon back." Her mom deserved a nice funeral. How much did those cost? She couldn't think.

She hadn't planned for this. Hadn't needed too. Not yet. Not yet. 

"Don't worry about Damon." The ice in his voice should've worried her. Instead, she curled into herself and tried to stop the heaving in her gut, that endless wrenching in her chest. Pressing her fingers to her face, she realized she was crying again. 

"Rebekah is going to deal with the situation until you arrive. Take careful, even breaths, Caroline. I'll be there soon."

Caroline nodded, and just tried to breath. The monster under her skin felt hot to the touch, the veins under her eyes pressing against her fingers. The struggle was terrible and it was only the knowledge that her mom would hate it that allowed her to leash her rage. 

When she opened her eyes again, her phone was dead and it was dark. Slowly, gingerly she sat up. Her chest hurt. She had no idea what time it was or how long she'd sat, wrestling her grief.

Everything ached.

She picked up her phone, paused. Klaus. She'd called Klaus. No. She'd called Rebekah and Klaus had answered. Slowly, she starting walking back to her hotel. 

Switching phone numbers was a practical joke that would have been a minor annoyance. She might've even talked to him. Seen if Klaus would try to follow up later with a call before she changed her number. Her lips trembled and she bit down hard. And instead, he'd listened while she fell apart. Shattered with grief that still sat in her chest a violent, tangible weight. 

Klaus who was now on his way here. 

She couldn't find it in her to care. She didn't think she'd turned anything off - her chest hurt to much. But she wasn't processing either; she felt numb.

Caroline stopped outside her hotel and just... looked at it. She'd wanted to bring her mom here. Had refused to send pictures, had demanded her mom take a few vacation days and join her. And spent half an hour teasing and demanding.

Retire. Travel. Relax. 

Dead. Killed by a human boy. Murdered.

Hot rage boiled up, ignited the vortex in her chest and for a single human heartbeat she wavered under the weight of it. Footsteps, loud voices and laughter taunted her; the monster under her skin flared to life as she spun.

She hit a solid chest, and arms like bands folded around her. Heat pressed against her on all sides, and she shoved against it. She wanted to rend and burn. Not comfort.

"Shhh, sweetheart. I've got you." Klaus held her, rocking slightly. "You're safe. It's okay to let go now. You didn't hurt anyone."

Fingers digging into his back, she shook. She wanted to rip and tear until the hole in her chest wasn't so empty, until the world burned. But no matter how hard she struggled, her fingers clutched at him and she couldn't break his hold. 

It was impossible to hold that kind of rage forever, and it burned to coals. Slowly, ever so slowly she relaxed into Klaus and let herself cry instead. His hands moved to her hair, to her hip and she didn't know the language he murmured at her temple, but it didn't matter. 

She didn't want to move. 

His shirt was wet under her cheek. 

She gave herself a moment to breath him in, to accept the comfort he was offering her. Finding the strength to pull the tatters of her emotions together took two tries. Shifting slightly, she sighed heavily when he refused to budge.

"I'm okay." She murmured. "You can let go."

"No." 

But he stepped back enough to see her face, hands settling on her shoulders. His eyes moved over her features, and he nodded. "How much do you have with you?"

"A bag. A suitcase." She let her eyes close. "It was supposed to be short trip."

Warm hands cupped her face. "Someone will get them for you. I have blood bags on the plane, you need to eat. Then I'll take you home."

Caroline blinked her eyes open. "My home's gone."

Now what? How did she do this? Orphan. She was an orphan decades early and she wasn't ready. Her center of gravity was gone and she was reeling. 

His thumbs brushed her cheeks. "Then you can stay with me while you find a new one."

She blinked sticky lashes open and looked at him. He was furious, but the way his hands cradled her face told her the fury wasn't at her. For her? She fisted her hands in his shirt, desperate for what he was offering, but not quite willing to take it. But he'd flown from... somewhere. For her. 

So she followed where he led.

The flight to Virginia was quiet. She fell asleep somewhere over the ocean after two blood bags, and woke on the double bed in the back. Klaus had taken off her shoes and tucked her in. Everything smelled like him. So she laid there - wrapped in blankets and the scent of him, mind numb and exhaustion deep in her bones. She drifted off the second time to the sound of sketching. He woke her when they landed. Setting a blood bag in her hands, he disappeared to make arrangements.

She let him. 

She let him tuck her into a car, let him drive without comment on his choice of music or car. Watched him sit in the drivers seat and visibly worry. She felt like a passenger in her own skin, but she found she couldn't let him.

Face pressed against the glass of the window, Caroline sighed. "I'm not going to turn it off."

The leather under Klaus' hands creaked. "You'd already have, if that was your intention."

She ran her thumb along her daylight ring. "My mom doesn't deserve that. For me to push it aside and to forget. She is worth hurting over."

If she could figure out how not to let it swallow her. How to not get sucked into the rage. She blinked rapidly, not willing to cry again. Not yet. 

"The people we love always are."

She tilted her head, looked at him. Klaus didn't look tired, but the set of his jaw told her he was still angry. Her fingers twitched with the need to brush against the corners of his mouth, to assure him she was alright. Caroline wondered what it meant that nearly twenty years had passed and none of the draw between them had lessened. It shimmered between them, muted only by her grief. 

"I'm sorry you had to come get me."

The car jerked at the speed that he braked. Klaus turned to face her, eyes narrowed. "That's not something you need to apologize for."

Caroline sat up, pushed her hair out of her face. She'd usually be embarrassed about her appearance, but she hadn't worked up that much caring yet. "Why not?"

She'd fallen apart. She was still falling apart. She supposed he could have hung up; left her to her breakdown. Instead he'd gotten on a private plane and fetched her. Stopped her from hurting someone. Anyone. Herself.

"Why'd you call Rebekah?"

Caroline frowned at him. "Apparently I called you."

He reached out, pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm grateful. But why?"

Because Rebekah always answered. Because Rebekah might've bitched, might have handled things in ways that Caroline would never have dreamed as acceptable, but Rebekah would've answered. 

She shook her head. "It made sense then."

Because Damon got her number from somewhere. Stefan? Elena hadn't called her. Bonnie might not know yet. How did she tell someone that? She just... couldn't. 

Klaus didn't push. He turned the car back on and pulled back onto the road. Caroline leaned against the window and let herself drift. Her mom was dead. She'd have to figure out how to process that. She would. Maybe tomorrow. 

Damon had called her. Anger pulsed in her chest. She knew Liz and Damon's friendship hadn't been the same since she told her mom about that relationship - without admitting to the abuse. But he'd sounded torn up anyway. She decided right then that she didn't care. She got to be selfish. 

Liz was her mom. 

She wondered what arrangements Rebekah had... Rebekah. Wait. Caroline sat up. Looked at Klaus. 

"Did you say Rebekah was already in Mystic Falls?"

"I believe Elijah went with her."

Caroline stared at him. He glanced over, mouth tugging up in one corner. Her stomach flipped at the expression behind his eyes, the desire and possessiveness she hadn't see in sixteen years. The softer, terrifying emotion she refused to name. All there. Studying her with blatant familiarity. 

"You called us, sweetheart."

She didn't regret it. Not even when she knew that door she'd kept firmly closed was now cracked. Because he was here with her, driving her to her mother's funeral and acting like nothing had changed between them. He'd take advantage of any opening she gave him this weekend, but he was here...

She swallowed. "Thank you."

A quick glance in her direction. A softening of the brutal line of his jaw. "Your welcome, love."

Caroline looked back out the widow, but she didn't see anything. She was too busy wrestling with the realization that when Klaus had told her that he'd wait, he'd meant it. Until that moment, she hadn't realized she hadn't really believed him. Oh, he'd put her first. Had dealt with Tyler, had willingly explained himself when she'd asked. But those things had also worked in his favor. 

Flying to Berlin to find her before she broke completely under her grief wasn't completely unselfish, but he could have just as easily found her later, gained her favor by picking up the pieces. Instead, he'd refuse to let her break at all.

'Your safe. It's okay to let go now. You didn't hurt anyone.'

She swallowed. That was the second time he'd told her she was safe with him. This time, she'd believed him. 

That didn't terrify her as much as it should've.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated to kill Momma Forbes. I love that relationship and Caroline's protectiveness of it.


	6. Interlude: Original Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family that plays together, stays together.

"Wakey, wakey!"

A booted foot caught him in the ribs and Damon groaned. He didn’t remember what it was like to be human, but this might've been what a three day bender felt like; if human benders smelled like rotted meat and old blood. Cracking open his burning eyes, he blinked in an attempt to focus. He was in the boarding house's basement and there were bloodied tennis shoes next to his face. Tilting his head, he forced himself to focus on his attacker. 

"You're dead."

Kol Mikaelson laughed and kicked him again. "Technically, we're both dead. I was just less corporal for a bit. What's a few years to immortality?"

"If you die again," Rebekah snapped as she walked in, "next time, you can stay dead."

Kol spread his arms. "Now, now. It's okay to admit you missed me without the threats."

Rebekah glared at him. "You were taken out by the doppelgänger. Not even the smart one, but Elena Gilbert."

"Occasionally, even stupid, desperate people get lucky." Kol shrugged. "Don't fret, little sister. Should Nik ever let us slip our leashes, I'll be happy to bring you to my delayed chat with her."

"As much as I'm enjoying the family reunion - with the usual pointless threats," Damon drawled from the floor. "Why don't you get out of my house and have it somewhere else."

Kol kicked him again. "I didn't say you could talk. And Salvatore, my threats are never pointless. How long will Caroline stand between your precious doppelgänger and my family?"

Rebekah buffed her nails on her shirt. “She already renounced her claim on Lockwood. How long has it been since she cared what any of you have done?"

"No comment?" Kol asked, shoving Damon onto his back. "I give you permission to speak."

Damon rolled onto his side and groaned. "Whose rotting on my floor? And why are you here? I would have thought you’d have left as soon as the ground had settled. Although I suppose it was more like the ashes cooled.”

"I thought we could chat." Klaus cut in, stepping into Damon's view. Kol grinned wildly and bowed mockingly. 

"Nik! It wakes!" Kol motioned to Damon with one hand. "Are we letting him in on the plan now?"

Damon tried to get a read on the Originals, but their demeanors were off. Their usual behavioral patterns weren’t matching what he was used to dealing with. If they were this angry at him, Stefan should have been pulling pieces of him from the woodwork. 

"My family asked to join in on our discussion. We haven't spent as much quality time together as we'd like. You were very accommodating. I'm sure the particulars will surface later."

Kol tugged on Rebekah's hair; laughing as he dodged her punch. "It was fun."

Rebekah smoothed her braid. “Family bonding. We manage to tolerate each other, at least when we’re torturing other people.”

Damon sat up slowly. "What's this about? Your precious Barbie isn't here. She left three days ago after putting her mama in the ground. Rather unexpected - but then so was the way she torched the house."

Klaus ignored him, eyes narrowed as he walked over. For the first time since he woke, Damon's insides knotted. An enraged Klaus was predictable with his violence. A cold, rational Klaus was a different animal. A dangerous one. 

"What you smell is what's left of the boy who killed Liz Forbes." Klaus said casually. "I imagine it'll take some time to get the bits of him out of your walls. You might need to replace the floors."

Kol tilted his head and squinted further into the room. “You might need to replace more than that.”  
Rebekah nudged him with her shoulder. “That’s because you decided to paint the walls.”

Kol shrugged. “It needed more color. Vampires heal fast.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “"He was quite the screamer.”

“Pity he didn't last longer." Kol said thoughtfully. "But you can only expect from so much from a brand new vampires. Transitioning is a tricky business when you wake with your mother between your teeth."

Damon shrugged, trying not to wince. "My brother is the one with the moral compass. Location aside, I'm not crying over here."

Rebekah lifted one brow. "Yet, you hid that information from Caroline."

"Now that was more our favorite witch." Damon corrected. "And what has Bonnie been doing that your so chummy?"

Kol laughed. "Even if you find out, you'll find yourself unable to do anything about it."

Klaus tilted his head. "Did you know that Caroline called me?"

"What?" Damon asked, suddenly wary. "Is that how you ended up here? Look, Liz was my friend too. No one wanted her death."

"Caroline was in Berlin." Klaus put his hands in his pockets, posture casual. "I was in London at the time. Lovely city, even if parts are bit to modern for my tastes. I believe it'll be some time before I return."

Rebecca sighed. "Thankfully, we weren't in Paris or Milan. I'd have been pissed about losing the shopping."

"Awe." Kol made a face. "I like the underground. So many people, so many possible horrors."

"As fascinating as this walk through the Original Touring Company is I'll pass." Damon grunted.

"You told a baby vampire with less than two decades of living that the person she loved most was dead.” Kol clucked his tongue. "She was alone. We should’ve walked into a bloodbath. Ripper Caroline. Imagine the carnage - you'd still be dragging yourself about by your intestines."

Damon shrugged uncomfortably, trying not to wince at that visual. "When did you become protective of Blondie? Klaus I understand..."

The lack of reaction from Klaus was really starting to worry him. He should have been missing his liver at this point. The hybrid didn't have this kind of control. 

"Beside, she's obviously fine."

Rebekah arched both brows. "She burned her house down."

"I'm told it's therapeutic."

Klaus smiled, suddenly. As if he'd told a particularly amusing joke. "So is revenge."

"Is that why you're here?" Damon asked. "To kill me? Because I was the messenger?"

"Oh no, Damon." Klaus murmured. "See, Caroline didn't leave Mystic Falls three days ago. It's been nearly two weeks."

Damon froze. 

"The vervain in your system would have worn off days ago - assuming we didn't bleed it out of you." Rebekah drawled, lips curving. 

"Can't remember any of it?" Kol asked, his smile widening. "Don't worry. That'll come back. Eventually. I'd be cautious about sleeping."

"What did you do?" Damon forced his voice to stay steady, but the widening smiles in front of him said they saw through his bravado. 

"It's more of a question of what we didn't do." Rebekah told him. "You can let us know later what you think. Don't be a disappointment and die on us, Damon."

"He won't be able to suicide." Kol reminded her. "That was our compulsion the first day."

"Ah, there were so many of them." Rebekah said maliciously. "I'm might've lost track."

Klaus crouched down, meeting Damon's defiant gaze head on. "Caroline is presently untraceable. The Bennett Witch made her a little charm, for emergencies. Curious thing, that."

"Blondie probably wanted to hide from you." Damon told him. 

Klaus' smile never faltered. "A theory. Perhaps the right one. But witches, even witches who love their vampire friends, do not hand that spell out lightly. Pity Katherine is not here to enlighten you on the years she unsuccessfully tried to find someone who'd make her her a charm."

"So Barbie is hiding." Damon said. "Not unusual for her. If you haven't noticed, she's spent the last two decades hiding."

"Damon, let me be clear." Klaus told him, eyes never leaving his face."There are very few things that I miss. After a thousand years, there is nothing I haven't seen. A baby vampire has a certain set of instincts. Usually, they are very easily manipulated; too many sensations, too much bloodlust and all it takes is a little direction, a single spark. It's how we get our rippers. Not all of them are like Stefan; some simply enjoy the kill. There emotions are never turned off, they do not bury themselves under rules. It's a pity, that they burn out so quickly. They're quite fun."

"A ripper is a ripper."

Klaus ignored him. "Now Caroline... Caroline is the exception to many of the rules. It's that stubbornness of hers, her need to be in control. But baby vampires are still so vulnerable. It's a pity your brother got to her first. It's taken years to reverse the worse of the damage."

Damon snorted. "Here I thought you liked that goody two shoes attitude of hers. What was it? Oh yes, she's full of light. Your lines are terrible."

Something terrible crawled through Klaus' eyes, but he didn't move. "Children. Always assuming you cannot have darkness and light in the same being. What makes Caroline burn, what makes her shine so brightly is her capacity for caring. Her heart is as stubborn as she is, as loyal. Those things have to be eroded, have to be given away by choice. There are some decisions some people are incapable of making."

Rebekah stared at Damon, blue eyes hard. "You and Stefan set her up to fail. Over and over."

"Hardly," Damon started. Klaus reached down and grabbed Damon by the throat, squeezing until he stopped speaking.

"A young vampire like Caroline does not flinch away from compulsion, Damon. Most over use it. Such a gift, to suddenly be handed the world. Even the strongest of wills crack with avarice. Even the most horrified of moralists will slake their bloodlust. But not one blonde, baby vampire."

Damon tried to grunt out a response, and Klaus tightened his grip. 

"Magnificent, isn't she? Still, it has taken her far to many years to accept what lives in her skin. I blame this town. But more importantly, I blame you and Stefan. 'Be a good little vampire, Caroline. Then they'll still love you. The only way family will accept you is to hide.' How many years did you reinforce those messages with action with words?"

Damon rolled over, coughing as he was released. "Barbie seems to be adjusting fine."

Klaus put a boot on Damon's thigh and pushed until he heard bone snap. Damon screamed. 

"No vampire is born without death. No transition is made without blood. Vampires are the monsters in the dark, the predators that have taken the burden of my family's gift and flourished. An equal opportunity killer, if you will."

"Great." Damon choked. "I'll be sure to tell her that next time I see her."

Klaus grinned, dimples flashing. "Damon. Damon. You're never going to spend time on the same continent with her again."

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Klaus shrugged, casually crushing Damon's other femur. He paused, waiting until his screams turned to moans. "It's already done. Your sins have been judged, your punishment meted out. We're having this conversation because a man should know what he faces in the coming dark. But there is one question that remains unanswered."

"I'm breathless in anticipation." Damon managed.

Klaus leaned close and smiled. "What did you compel from Caroline, Damon?"

"I can't compel a vampire." Damon said carefully. 

"Ah. But I'm speaking of human Caroline. More specifically, during the period of time that you dated."

Damon felt his muscles lock up. Klaus' affable expression disappearing under the yellow of the wolf. Damon licked his lips, but Klaus shook his head. 

"Oh no, Damon. I don't expect that answer from you." Klaus braced his chin on his hand. "Not now."

"If your so certain I compelled her, why not compel the truth out of me?" Damon tried. 

"Nik likes Caroline to come to him." Kol said with a shrug. "I think he's trying to be romantic."

Rebekah sighed. "No. His previous romantic gesture was killing the Barcelona vampires, remember?"

Kol snapped his fingers. "That's right. Elijah was so offended. Although he supposedly thought the villa was a nice touch."

Klaus stood. "Patience can bring about many rewards. One day, Damon, I'll have my answers. When that happens, we'll revisit this conversation."

Klaus turned on his heel and headed to the door, and paused. Tilting his head, he met Damon's gaze. "I'd be careful what you think and say about Caroline in the future, Damon. Compulsion can be a nasty business and you were a guest in your own home for nearly two weeks."

Rebekah waved and followed her brother as he left. "Have fun. Kol, Elijah wants to do dinner. Change your shoes before you show up. You know how fastidious he is."

Kol saluted.

Damon clenched his hands fighting the terror in his gut; the lingering pain. Mind games. Just a stupid mind game.

Except the Original assholes never bluffed.

Kol reached over and hefted a bat. "Pity our time was so short. Ah well, Rebekah has agreed to let me play with Lockwood. He's made of studier stuff."

"Caroline..."

"Ah ah ah." Kol taunted. "Best be careful with that name. Rebekah is a spiteful bitch when she wants to be. And Nik apparently has these issues with people who make Caroline cry. Me - I could care less. Although it's fun how she's riles Nik up without trying. You can't ignore that kind of entertainment. Tragically, I've been told the doppelgänger is still off limits."

"Stay away from Elena." Damon snarled. 

Kol reached down and patted his cheek, laughed when Damon swatted at him. "Oh, for now. But I'll be by in a few months to check on you. Klaus doesn't like his prey to forget their being hunted."

"Go to hell." Damon bit out. 

"Ah. You Salvatore brothers are such fun. Such spirit. Although I liked your brother more as the ripper. Enjoy your new existence, Damon. I can't wait to find out how you'll enjoy some of our suggestions."

Kol brought the bat down on his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this story is from Caroline's perspective. But I wanted to show the Mikaelson Family in all they... Well, glory. 
> 
> As a charachter, I feel like Damon has avoided a lot of consequences of his actions. Eventually, karma hits back.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief was all black. It was all white. It was knashing of teeth, throwing of ashes, and six feet of earth. 
> 
> Caroline just tried to avoid eating people. 
> 
> A year later, and she might've made it. 
> 
> Now what?

Caroline stared at her new phone. 

The case was hot pink. She picked the color on a whim, needing something that would not let her ignore it. Or lose it, really. Later, she might feel guilty about the compulsions that made it possible to make international calls. But not today.

It'd been twelve months since she'd spoke a word to someone who wasn't a stranger. She'd needed space; the more she'd put between her and Mystic Falls the more she'd hurt. Part of her regretted how'd she'd left. But only a small part.

She hadn't been able to bear the house. She spent two nights in her mom's room; breathing in that fading scent. Two days sorting through papers and documents, putting things into lock boxes and storage. Safe places. For later, when grief wasn't a stone fist in her chest, emotions so dangerously close to the edge. 

God those two day days had been a nightmare. Bonnie had acted as a sort of mediator between the Originals and everyone else, but Caroline knew it'd been done begrudgingly. Her friend's face when she'd gotten out of the car with Klaus had been resigned. 

Elena's had been betrayed.

Planning the funeral had been painfully easy, since Rebekah had knocked out most of the leg work. Elena had clearly been biting back a few choice comments, and everyone mostly behaved. Klaus had kept out of everyone's way, except at night. He'd show up just as she was throwing everyone out - to much pity, to many platitudes - and taken over her porch. They didn't talk, but she'd sit on the porch with him. 

Caroline bit her lip, considering. Klaus had... been moody, a tightly restrained whip of emotion as he'd sit with her. The first night, she'd sat on the steps only because she'd been to exhausted to ignore him. The second night, she'd joined him because his silence allowed her to process without feeling guilty. He made no demands, just filled the silence with his presence and it let her breathe.

It taken months for her to come to terms with that. Klaus was a paranoid, selfish, mudering asshole who had spent lifetimes with no regard for anyone else. Who held her hand, who stalked her for two decades through her friends and his family; who picked her. She'd been so determined to ignore that, to avoid admitting she thought about him. Wondered. But there was only so long a person could live in deliberate denial. 

Maybe... maybe it was time to admit that she'd tentatively started to trust him. Part of her wanted to drag it out, see how long he'd hold himself in check, but that was just pride. His arrogance in promising that she'd come to him was equaled by her previous disbelief that'd he'd wait. 

He had. 

And she'd left, leaving behind the burning ash of her childhood home. She'd been too erratic, too frantic for space to think to tell someone. God - if that was how people snapped, how rippers were born; she supposed she understood a little better. Her emotions had been a whip that drove her, and all she could think was that she needed out.

Elena was sympathetic and pitying. Bonnie was so damn sad for her. God, what was her life that the Originals were more restful than her oldest friends? Rebekah had swept in, organized the funeral and simply squeezed her hand, saying nothing. But for once, her eyes had shown her age. Old, old grief and a heavy weight.

Caroline remembered the moment she'd been overwhelmed. She'd been facedown in her Mom's bed, trying to relax enough for the sleep that had eluded her since the plane. Klaus had finally left - she'd heard him move, didn't feel him lingering. But all she could think about, all that had twisted in her head had been Elena's off-hand comment as she'd left. 

"When are you going to sell?"

Caroline froze, staring at Elena as she gathered her things. Bonnie had skipped dinner, and she knew Klaus was already leaning against the side of her house - Stefan had gone tense and uneasy; she just wanted everyone else gone. 

"Sell?"

Elena had blinked. "Are you moving back?"

"No."

"Oh... I just thought, you'd sell. It's a good house and close enough to the school." She'd stepped back at Caroline's expression. "It's not a big deal. You've got time to decide."

"Yes." Caroline agreed. 

Elena nodded and opened the door. "I'd wish you'd consider coming home. We miss you too."

Sell. To some family that might raise their kids. Maybe another girl would sleep in her room. Someone else would decorate, organize and make the walls of the house into a home. 

Something had just snapped.

On autopilot, she'd slipped out of bed and studied the walls of the room. She'd helped her mom clean it out years before, had spent weeks digitalizing all the photos. She'd gone through the jewelry, all her personal files and documentation. 

There'd be nothing else to keep. 

By the time anyone has noticed the fire, she'd been outside the town's city limits. She'd avoided the airports, slipped away from technology and just... mourned.

Without anyone expectations.

But without comfort, either. 

Her birthday. The holidays. The first anniversary. She avoided everyone who'd want answers, demand explanations and just existed for a while. She let herself be selfish. 

But now she sat on a sunlit beach, the heat of Bali heating the sand between her toes. Her large, straw hat shadowed her face and the grief in her chest felt manageable. She hadn't thought it would. Not standing on the freshly turned earth, the sun bright against her sore eyes looking at her mom's grave. 

She ran her thumb along the screen of her phone. She'd been running. From herself. From the end of all her plans, her useless timelines and the gut wrenching knowledge that the only thing holding her back now was herself. And when had she become a commitment-phobe? Taking a deep, balancing breath she hit the call button and waited. 

"Hello?"

Caroline chewed on her lip. "So how mad at me are you?"

"Caroline," Bonnie breathed, her voice hushed. 

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, no. It's fine." Bonnie said. "Are you alright? When I gave you that present years ago, I didn't intend for you to block me! It's been a year. I wouldn't have known if you died."

Caroline twisted the ring around her thumb. "I needed space, Bon."

There was a long silence. Caroline frowned. She heard nothing except her friends even breathing, and an occasional displacement of air. Like a hand moving too fast. 

"Bonnie? If you have company I can call back?"

"It's fine. It's no one." She said firmly. "Where are you?"

"Safe." Caroline said honestly. "But I woke up this morning and... I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bonnie's voice wobbled. "Have you checked in with anyone else?"

"No," she murmured. "Everyone else who'd care change their numbers. Often. I just... wanted to say hi."

"Oh god, Caroline." Bonnie laughed into the phone. She sounded a little near tears. "Come home."

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know where I belong, Bon. But Mystic Falls isn't it. I'm sorry."

"I knew that," Bonnie admitted. "But I wanted to check. I've always got a room for you. You know that, right?"

She swallowed hard, fighting sudden tears. "Yes."

"Things have changed since you left." Bonnie said, changing the subject. "Matt became Sheriff. Stefan took off to only the spirits know where. Damon and Elena broke up."

"They broke up?" Caroline asked, surprise shocking her out of her grief. "They've been together years, what happened?"

"She's not talking about it, but Damon is refusing to reconsider. Have you ever seen a vampire loose weight? I'd swear, he's acting like a man hunted."

Caroline's brows bunched. "You don't think..."

"I've been told they currently have no reason to approach Damon." Bonnie sighed. "But who knows with that family."

"I've never mentioned any of what happened to Rebekah or Klaus." Caroline said quietly.

"I think we both know if that was out, Klaus wouldn't bother with whatever is happening to Damon." Bonnie said shortly. "It'd be worse."

Caroline thought of her recent epiphany. The look in his eyes when he'd offered her his home until she found her own. And swallowed. 

"Yes."

"Look, I've got to go. I'm sure you can hear the banging on my porch. But can I call you back on this number? Is this a cell?"

"Yes. Love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

Caroline looked at the beach and tried to find the guilt that Klaus had messed with Damon. Found none. She wished that bothered her.

Mom, would you have still loved the monster? Would you have been alright with me finding my place? Learning to accept?

The sudden vibration in her hand startled her. Answering the line, she frowned a little in confusion. "Hello?"

"What, you think you can just drop me for a year and I'd be okay with that?"

"Rebekah?"

"It's not like I'd worry or anything, but Nik practically moped. When he wasn't killing anything that annoyed him. We're lucky some places still exist." Rebekah continued, undaunted by her confusion. "He ate three of my boyfriends. It's getting ridiculous."

"Rebekah? How'd you get..."

"Then, after my unbelievable amount of patience, you called the witch first." 

Caroline rubbed her temple. "You're with Bonnie?"

"So?"

"How much of the conversation did you eavesdrop on?"

"I'm an Original." Rebekah informed her. "I don't eavesdrop."

"So then you heard me tell her that everyone else changes their numbers." Caroline said in exasperation. 

"I don't care." Rebekah informed her. "Where are you? I hear water? Greece? You liked the beeches there."

"No." Caroline shook her head. "Why are you with Bonnie?"

"Obviously not tracking you, since the witch gave you a way around that." Rebekah said haughtily. "Glad to see you've pulled your head out of your ass."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Rebekah."

"Fine. Just tell me where you are so I can call my brother and let him know that you've emerged from exile. Maybe he'll stop eating my dates. Or better, you can call him."

Bonnie made a sound of protest that was cut off. 

"Rebekah, do I need to express how angry I'll be if you hurt Bonnie?"

"Please - the witch is useful. There isn't a reason to hurt her. Yet. And people who drop off the planet and leave me to clean up their messes do not get to have an opinion!"

"Messes?"

A pause. "I might have broken Damon's jaw. Among other things. He's fine."

"He and Elena broke up, not long after you left." Caroline prompted. "What did you do?"

Rebekah snorted. "Breaking up with the doppelgänger is hardly odd. I've watched my brothers do it multiple times. I don't know how any of you deal with the sniveling."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Elena isn't that bad."

"It must be nice, that time can dull your memory like that." Rebekah snapped. She finally sighed. "Tell me where you are."

"I'm fine." Caroline said gently. "Really."

"I already told you I don't care." Rebekah responded. "Nik is a different matter. You couldn't have dropped a note?"

"Klaus has never been someone I sent postcards too."

"This is ridiculous," Rebekah announced. "Are we meeting or not?"

Caroline chewed on her lip. She knew she'd hurt people with her disappearance. But she also knew they'd understand. The fact that Rebekah was even speaking to her spoke volumes.

"I'm getting a little tired of sand." She said slowly. "Italy?"

"I'll text you an address. Be there in a week." Rebekah demanded. "You better show Forbes, or I find you and drag you around by your hair until I'm happy again."

"Deal."

Caroline shook her head at the dial tone. Rebekah would be in a snit, but that was alright. Moments later, she opened a text message. There was the promised address along with a number. The words typed below it had her chewing her lip. 

Call him.

Did she want this or not? Yes or no? Nothing said calling him meant she'd be committed. But maybe it was time to do more than crack that door. 

She pressed the number and waited. There was an automated message on the phone, and she swallowed her nerves. In or out?

"Hey." She said quietly into the phone. "I just... I wanted to say hi. I'm better. I think I'll be okay now."

She hesitated for a moment and finally breathed out a long, careful breath. "I'm reachable at this number for a few more days."

Then she hung up.

For the first time she'd reached out. It was both a careful olive branch and a invitation. Part of her burned in anticipation - how would he respond? What would he say? What was going on in that crazy, thousand year old brain? She flopped back and rolled her eyes at herself. 

Klaus would push, inch and storm his way into her life the same way he always had. He's take and take and take until she realized how much he was giving, too. The thing was...

The thing was... she was looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls can be so impersonal, sweetheart.

The bar was old. Comparatively, for her. Caroline had started to get a feel for age, the weight of time against her skin as she stood in the ancient places of the world. Boston wasn't ancient, but it was old enough. There was history here and it was filled with old blood and laughter.

It was so different than any of her previous stops. She wondered if she’d ever stop being surprised by the places she saw. She hoped not. She freely admitted she traveled with a certain set of expectations, and Boston just wasn't a place she'd thought she'd like. Sitting in an old bar, scarf shoved into her purse, jacket open to let in the heat and joy of this place... she did.

Maybe she'd try to bring Bonnie here. Her lips curved. Rebekah wouldn't see the charm. Her smile dropped, and she tucked her lip between her teeth.

It'd been three months since she called Klaus. It’d been four weeks since she finally escaped Rebekah's clutches. Truthfully, she'd probably still be drinking expensive wine and shopping, had Bonnie not asked for help.

Caroline ran her finger down the side of her glass, absently making patterns in the condensation. It was amazing what twenty years did for confidence and power. Bonnie had come into her own, and Caroline couldn't be happier for her.

"I know you drinking your way through Italy, but think you can spare me a week or so?" Bonnie had asked, her voice muted.

Caroline frowned. She knew her sabbatical from life was partly to blame for that hesitation in her friend’s voice, but still. She didn't like it.

"You know I can. What's wrong?"

Bonnie took a moment and then sighed. "I've got some cousins who are less than thrilled that I've been helping vampires. They aren't exactly aware of who I've been helping, the spirits apparently haven't divulged that yet. It's not anything I can't handle, but I'd prefer to deal with it now. And have another pair of eyes on the situation."

"Cousins? Bon, I thought your family tree was... not large. Small-ish."

"Tell me about it." Bonnie huffed. "But apparently, Grams kept a few other things secret. She may not have produced that many children, but others didn't have that issue. Apparently when magic is passed along bloodlines and directed by spirits, they like contingency plans."

"And not a single one of them got off their asses to help you?" Caroline demanded. Hand going to her hip, she growled. "But now they want to be grumpy about your choices?"

Bonnie sighed. "Apparently. How do you feel about Chicago?"

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

And hadn't that been fun? Caroline relished the burn of her drink as she thought about Chicago. Snorting out a laugh, she caught the bar tenders eye and tapped her glass.

Three days and she'd remembered why she'd loved and hated supernatural politics. And wasn't it so much more fun when the balance of the world or her friends lives weren't hanging so precariously? It made such a difference, to go up against weaker, mortal foes. After Silas, after that drawn out feud with Klaus, bullying some witches had been easy.

God, how'd she missed that. Standing shoulder to shoulder with her best friend, kicking ass. This particular trip might not have been about ripping heads off, but they'd gotten their point across. Bonnie had just laughed when she'd commented on it.

"Care, we've spent years butting heads with the worst of the supernatural world. We killed the first immortal, we forced the Originals into a deadlock... okay, fine; we have earned a little bit of respect from the Originals. Maybe. But a couple of witches? Annoying. Not something we can't handle."

Of course, when Caroline tried asking her friend what she had been doing for Klaus, her friend had refused to elaborate. She supposed she could always ask Klaus. If she ever heard from him.

"Hey, did it hurt?"

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut in a bid for patience. When the thumping pulse next to her did not, in fact, go away she sighed and looked at him. Taller than her, he was dressed nicely. His smile was a touch shy. He smelled like heavy cologne and sweat. If she'd been hungry she might've smiled back, but she honestly was just annoyed.

"Go away."

It wasn't as if she hadn't heard every variation of that particular pick up line. Some men seemed to think themselves especially clever to compare her to an angel. She blamed the curls.

His smile never wavered. "You won't even let me finish?"

Caroline arched both brows. Honest to God, she did not have the patience for this. Putting on her best Miss Mystic Falls smile she leaned close. She listened to his pulse pick up and barely refrained from rolling her eyes. Catching and holding his gaze, she spoke quickly, firmly.

"Go back to your table, finish your drink and go home. And going forward, you're going to treat women with some respect. No woman has to sit and listen to you hit on her. Nor is it her responsibility to pretend to be entertained by harassment. Got it?"

Blankly he nodded. Huffing as he disappeared, she tossed down a few bills and headed for the door. Terrible pick-up lines were so freaking annoying. Sometimes, she really hated Katherine Pierce for sticking her with the face of a teenager.

Moving into an alley, determined to go back to her hotel and order something with chocolate and calories, she froze as a voice cut through the air.

"Personally I would've just taken his heart. While I understand his attraction, that line was terrible."

Turning, she ignored the bite of the fall wind. The dim lighting glinted in his curls, and a heavy leather jacket hugged his wide shoulders. But it was the expression on his face, the look behind his eyes that made her breath catch.

"Klaus." 

"Hello, sweetheart."

Caroline arched both brows. "I can't say I expected to see you here."

"Come now, love." Klaus chided as he walked towards her, hands sliding into his jacket pockets. "I got your message. Surely you expected me at some point."

This close, she could smell the faintest bite of cologne, and under that, just him. He was watching her with a faint smirk on his lips, but the heat behind his gaze was scorching.

"I believe I left a number." Caroline said mildly, pushing her curls away from her face. 

"One you've changed. I felt the need to be creative."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "That's because it's been months. Besides, your sister has my info."

"But this is better," he drawled as he stepped close to her. "Phones can be so impersonal, if convenient. Although we both could have done without the little bar scene."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I've heard your lines, they aren't much better. And you can't kill all the idiots. Who would you eat?"

His smile was slow. "You'd be amazed. Let me buy you a drink."

Caroline paused, considering him. His expression was slightly guarded, but the edges of his smile were playful. Before Berlin, it’d been twenty years since she’d seen him. More importantly, she'd missed him.

"You may buy me one." Caroline said finally. "But I hope you have somewhere else in mind. Wherever you are staying doesn't count."

"A challenge." He murmured, smile widening. "I know just the place."

 

 

The bar was tucked away, more of a dive than anything. She rolled her eyes, pretended to be annoyed when he compelled them seats at one of the booths. She had to bite down hard on that smile when he leaned over and grinned at her. There was a lightness in his expression, an outward indulgence she hadn't seen since before he'd killed his hybrids.

"They're known for their fries, sweetheart."

She blamed Rebekah for sharing her fry habit. She didn't want to think that he'd noticed all those years ago. That'd her paid that kind of attention then.

"Thanks. Maybe I’ll try them."

Her fingers plucked the drink menu from the table and she ignored the weight of his gaze. To give him credit, he held his tongue until they'd both ordered. Then he watched her demolish her fries, keeping a light, careful stream of conversation between them. It always surprised her, how good he was at small talk, when he chose to be.

She'd once accused him of not being able to connect, of not understanding people. She'd been both wrong and right. Klaus didn't make personal connections. But he knew how to foster them, how to skim the surface and dig around for shallow truths; how to entertain. 

It was those rare occasions that he chose to dig down into the depths of someone that you had to worry. When he used words to hunt, to stalk slowly those who didn't even realize they were prey. Klaus was here for a reason. Only idiots thought he didn't have a million plans going on at any given time. The reason for tonight might have been her, but there were others.

There were always others.

So she let him entertain her, smiled at him people watching and let him skim along her surface. Pretended not to notice his gaze as she licked salt from her fingertips and rolled her eyes at his threats to the frat boys who stared too long.

And waited.

"How was Italy?"

"I thought I shopped a lot," Caroline laughed. "Rebekah killed that notion."

"She's had more time to decide what she likes." He shrugged. "You'll get there."

She made a face. "You know, I hear that a lot. 'You'll understand when your older, Caroline. Just wait until a hundred years from now, Caroline.' Seriously, it's like revisiting my childhood."

Klaus shrugged. "In vampire terms, that isn't inaccurate."

She pointed a fry at him. "Shut up."

A flickering smile, then his expression turned serious. "Why did you call?"

Caroline blinked at him and finished the last of her fries. They really were good. "What? I thought my message was pretty self-explanatory."

"Come now, love. We both know it's never that simple between us." Klaus chided. He somehow managed an air of indifference, but his eyes were calculating. Searching.

"Particularly since previous circumstances aside, you've never seemed particularly receptive to my presence."

"Why?" She tilted her head, considering. She shrugged. "Why not?"

He leaned forward, a faintly mocking expression on his face. "Now, now sweetheart. No games tonight."

"That’s rich. And who says I'm playing one?" She retorted. "What do you want me to say? I don't regret leaving."

Although she thought about his offer, during some of the hardest nights. The careless, casual way he'd offered her his home. As if it was the first, the only option he could make. His life, his home. Hers if she'd just take them.

And everything that included.

His smile was sharp, edged in something she couldn't read. "I hardly expected you to. Grief does terrible things to vampires."

"Yes." She agreed, blinking to hide her expression. Maybe someday she'd talk about those first months. But not here. Not now. Not when he watched her with challenge in his gaze. When he hunted with words and eyes. Tonight wasn't about vulnerability.

"But I called... however not on purpose, and you dropped everything. To help me." She felt out her words, slowly giving voice to what had been bouncing in her head for weeks. Fumbled with them. "I thought you'd want to know that I was okay."

Wasn't that inadequate? Rebekah had been unnecessarily detailed in describing how Klaus had reacted to her disappearance. Caroline was fairly certain it was the only time that he hadn't known exactly what she was doing. He was such a paranoid bastard. She didn't like it, didn't agree with his brand of stalking, but she acknowledged the motivations behind it.

Hadn't she been the one to tell him he was in love with her? She was many things, but she tried to avoid being a hypocrite. Having your heart out in the world, away from you was hard. She could only imagine what it meant to a thousand year old vampire. 

She felt a little clumsy, suddenly uncertain. It was one thing to know he was dangerous, but the years had muted her memory of what that focused intensity felt like. But it was different, now that she let herself believe that when he'd told her he wanted to be her last love, he'd meant it. Or maybe she was just really seeing it for the first time. 

She was unexpectedly rattled. 

"Ah. Well then, sweetheart." His eyes went a little flat. "I suppose that a return call would've sufficed after all."

That hit her in her gut. The way he pulled back, the dismissal in his voice. Surprised at the hurt from the verbal swipe, she covered it with anger. "I suppose so."

A polite turn of his lips that was so at odds with his eyes. The jumping of a muscle in his jaw. "I suppose I should be thankful you at least thought to call, then. Next time, feel free to pass your notes through Rebekah."

You know what? She wasn't doing this. Wasn't going to turn this into a sparring match. He said didn't get to swipe at her to see if she bled. She pasted in her own best smile, watched his eyes narrow. 

She'd reached out. Had gathered the pieces of herself and tentatively opened up. He'd shown up to see what it meant. Now he was pissy, because she didn’t answer in the way he wanted. Well, he could go fuck himself. 

"I'm not doing this with you, Klaus. You don't get to show up months later and take swipes at me. I'm not apologizing for leaving. I'm not apologizing for disappearing. I called you so you'd know I was okay, because God knows you're a paranoid ass and I thought..."

She stopped, and shook her head. No. Purse firmly in hand, she shoved out of the booth and pushed through the crowd. The fact that he let her go - that they both knew he could have stopped her and didn't, pissed her off even more. Seeing a side exit, she hit the cold air and took one bracing breath before marching away from the bar.

Forget it. She hated Boston. She clacked down the alley, furious with him and herself. Why did they always do this? Barbed words and hurt feelings. Stupid, paranoid asshole hybrids. 

"Caroline."

She refused to run. But she wasn't stopping either. She was three feet from the entrance to the alley when his hands caught her shoulders and spun her into brick. His hands were rough, his expression furious, but she barely felt the impact.

Not that it mattered. Manhandling was not allowed. Ancient asshole or not.

"What is your problem?" Caroline demanded, shoving at his chest. "You don't get to take whatever bunched your goddamn hybrid panties out on me! Excuse me for trying to open some kind of dialogue between us, for not answering your questions correctly; you're such an asshole! This is why I..."

His mouth pressed against hers, blunt human teeth biting hard enough to sting. She gasped and he sucked on the hurt, tongue stroking her lip before he pulled back. His arms caged her in, the brick cold at her back, but she hardly noticed. 

"Caroline," he growled.

Her insides felt too hot. Her lip burned. Shaking her head, she jabbed him in the chest. 

"No! You do not get to snarl at me. I swear to God, I'll never try to be nice again. It clearly doesn't get me anywhere but manhandled. You can just go back to your creepy, hybrid-stalking-self and I'll be sure to let Rebekah know that she's been elected to be my momager again. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

She pushed at him again and he refused to budge. Snarling, she bared her human teeth. "Move."

"No." 

Her eyes narrowed. "I swear to God, I will make you regret it if you don't let me go."

He laughed, the sound making her already furious temper go incandescent. 

"Should I tell you what I did to the boy who killed your mother?"

Caroline froze, angry words dying on her lips. The sudden, abrupt change in topic threw her as much as his question. The edges of his mouth were curled into that familiar, mocking smile. But his eyes were filled with fire and iron.

"Of the way he suffered during those handful of days he survived? How he killed those he loved, the torture he experienced at my hands?" Klaus leaned forward, pausing a hairs breadth from her mouth.

Her skin itched, her monster near the surface. This close and the heat of him pressed against her cold skin. She hadn't been this warm, this pissed in years. That he was pushing into her space and cataloging his sins should've pissed her off even more.

She wanted to fist her hands in his curls and kiss him until he begged.

"It's an art, Caroline, to break a mind. To fast, and they shatter. To slow and madness sets in. But weaving a fissure of a crack, forcing someone to maintain awareness and sanity until a single push breaks them apart? That's a rare talent."

He moved his head, the scruff of his beard barely brushing her cheek as he leaned close. He took an unnecessary breath, and it ghosted in a hot exhale across the ridge of her ear. Awareness prickled down her spine like fingers.

"Shall I tell you about the compulsions I layered in Damon Salvatore's mind? The spider's weave of suggestions, orders and deep-rooted paranoia that eats at his soul?Each moment he wants Elena, each time he denies her, how he has to live with the knowledge that he'd had her, that he could still have her if only he'd the will to fight what I buried in his soul?"

Caroline swallowed and watched him pull back. His eyes had lost none of their hardness, but they were hooded now. The fire that burned him from the inside banked to coals. Slowly his hand lifted, thumb ghosting across the faintest of veins under her eyes.

Emotions she couldn't process where piling in her chests. He'd killed her mother's murderer. Slowly. When her friends had hidden his name, buried his file and refused to give her answers.

He'd clearly done something to Damon.

His touch was setting her skin on fire. Taking in an unsteady breath, she swallowed. Hard. 

"I won't be an excuse for you." She told him. Her voice was steady, but softer than she wanted. "You've no reason to hurt Damon."

His smile was sudden, a boyish thing that caught her in her chest. "Oh, sweetheart. That's were you're wrong."

He dragged a line down her cheek, stroking up behind her ear. His touch was careful, like he was trying to absorb her through his fingertips. Awareness was making her hypersensitive and she caught the inside of her lip in her teeth.

"Let's say for a moment he hadn't called you and nearly left you broken and alone in Berlin. That you never called me because of one of my sisters whims."

The sudden, incandescent rage on his face stunned her. She blinked at him, at the way his body suddenly pressed against her, crowding her into the wall.

"Do you think I've forgotten Kol?" His smile was mocking, his touch gentle. "That something as easy as death would claim any of them?"

There was no mercy in him, nothing giving then. This was Klaus. The thousand year hybrid. The monster that haunted the supernatural. She didn't know if she was horrified or aroused by his words, the truths that lay behind his eyes. Maybe both. He'd always been her temptation. He was the first - the only - to put her first. He wasn't selfless, but he considered her. 

She lifted her chin. She would not be bullied by this man. She'd never allowed that. Regardless of the tangle of emotions and physical attraction between them.

"Elena is mine."

They weren't friends. Not really, not anymore. But they had lifetimes to find their friendship again. And Caroline would never forget the girl who'd been her friend. Elena who slept squished up against her side in matching sleeping bags, the girl who snored like a drunk sailor and who cried on her shoulder when she lost her parents.

"Bonnie is mine." 

He could take whatever revenge he'd cooked up for her witchy best friend and shove it. He wasn't allowed to hurt her. Neither of them.

"But not Damon." Klaus whispered, fingers pressing against her skin. "You don't claim him anymore, the way you no longer claim Tyler."

Caroline went still. She didn't move, didn't retreat an inch, but his eyes told her he knew. He didn't have details. No one had details - not her mom, not Stefan, not even Elena - but he knew something. Knew that something had happened between her and Damon. Klaus understood what it took to push her to let someone go. Somehow, he'd figured out that she'd only ever protected Damon for Elena.

Whatever it was, he'd carved what he did know into Damon's skin. And not just him. Hadn't Rebekah casually mentioned something similar? That she'd 'cleaned up her mess?'"

"No arguments, love? No denials?" His mouth curled. "No requests for mercy?"

"My history with Damon isn't any of your business." She snapped, reeling. He'd tortured Damon. He was right, when he said he had several reasons for hurting Damon. She'd always known he'd react badly to finding out, but to just suspect and to react..

"Damon is important to Elena." She swallowed and lifted her chin. "I meant it. I'm not an excuse, Klaus."

His smile made her gut clench. "You're important to me. Ask me to let him go."

Caroline's eyes widened.

He traced her cheekbone, his eyes taking in each line of her face. "Tell me what he did to you was nothing, that he didn't hurt you. Go on, Caroline. Tell me. Ask me."

The words caught in her throat. She wanted to say them. Once, she'd have lied. Once, she'd had pushed aside her own feelings and done what was right for everyone else.

No more lies. Either to him or herself. Swallowing, she shook her head. She couldn't say those words. She hadn't thought them in years.

"No?" The blue of his eyes was scorching. "One day, you'll tell me. All of it."

The imperious tone, the arrogance - she frowned at him. "Not everything is about you."

"That's were you're wrong, love." He brushed the pad of a finger across her lips. "You'll find everything is about me. Haven't you already seen it? Tell me, how have your travels been? Did you enjoy the vampire culture you found? Enlightening, isn't it? My family might be rumour, the nightmares in dark, but we're an impressive one."

Caroline arched a brow. Ignored his baiting her. "My life does not revolve around you."

"Why not?" He questioned. His eyes had lightened, turned teasing. Her cheeks threatened to flush at the heat there. 

"Are you serious right now?"

His lips curled. "Of course."

"You're unbelievable." She growled to cover her urge to smile back. To roll her eyes at his ridiculousness. She pushed on his chest. "I think you should go."

Go before she gave in and bit at those lips. Before she slammed him into the wall and took that mouth, clutched at those curls and sated the need to remember what it was like to burn up in his arms.

"No."

"Klaus." She sank steel into her tone.

"Will you run, then?" He asked, tugging on a curl. "Will we continue this game for another few decades, a century? You called me, sweetheart. Here I am."

"You're such an ass." She huffed, glaring at his refusal to let her phone call drop. To keep nudging, to find the bits and pieces of her truth. Distracting her with his fingertips.

"Here's a bit of advice, love." Klaus told her. "I'm not like your other lovers. I've given you space, I've waited for you to come to me. But not even for you is my patience infinite. What do you want, Caroline?"

Caroline realized somehow they'd hit a crossroad. Decades earlier than she'd wanted. She could tell him she wanted space - next time, call me back. Don't chase me. I'll find you later. Or she could let him in. See what he'd do with it. See where it lead.

He's face told her he'd wait. But she'd hurt him, if she rejected him now. He'd come to her twice. Once in Berlin. Now to Boston. He'd watched for cracks in her armor and pushed. If she didn't care, if he hadn't wiggled past enough of her defenses, he'd watch her walk away. He'd bloody Boston for it, would stalk other horrors... but he'd let her go.

Except he had gotten past her defenses years ago. The armor around her heart was thin. She wasn't quite ready. But what did she want?

"I'm figuring that out." She said the words slowly, carefully. His expression flickered, but he didn't move, didn't flinch away from her.

"Why'd you call me sweetheart? The real reason."

Stubborn ass.

"You took me home. You let me think. I..." She licked her lips, ignored the way his eyes followed the motion. "I was sitting in on a beach in Bali. I'd talked to Bonnie. To Rebekah. I... I found that I was still lonely. I wanted to hear your voice."

His eyes closed for a moment, and when his lashes lifted his expression was determined. Cupping her face carefully, he gaze burned along her skin as he watched her.

"You must be very certain, Caroline. You've only the faintest of ideas of what I am capable of. You cannot comprehend, cannot imagine what I am willing and cable of doing."

She scowled, opened her mouth to argue and he shook his head. "That's not an admonishment, love. Simply fact. There are just some horrors you haven't lived through."

"Now you want to warn me?" Caroline demanded. "Scare me off?"

"No. Just making a point. There are no sins I've not relished, no crime I have not committed, and no lengths I am unwilling to go. Whatever choices you make, whatever you become - you need not fear that I'll walk away. But once I have you, I cannot promise that I'll let you go, either."

For a moment she let her control slip. Let her teeth show. His grip tightened on her face, his eyes drank in the black veins and eyes. She watched his pupils dilate and lips part. She realized he found this part of her attractive, and heat flushed through her.

He breathed deep, eyes lightening to pale yellow. "I want you to choose me. All of me. The parts you hate, the parts that drag at your darkest desires, the parts you unwillingly admire. All of it."

"So sure of yourself." Caroline said. She hid her teeth, pushed back her shadows. "So certain it's just a matter of acceptance."

Klaus smiled slowly. "We'll fight. We'll argue, I'll disappoint you and I'll assuredly disgust you. But I won't give up on this. Has anyone offered you more?"

She looked at him. Considered the planes of his face. The ageless, old eyes that watched her and waited for a sign of weakness. Bone-deep terror, horror, disgust, tenderness, affection and a blinding pleasure that still haunted her. She'd experienced all of it at his hands. Watched his eyes reflect it all back at her.

Yet, here he was. Waiting. Hunting with words and careful, honest truths that sugar-coated none of who he was. Tyler, Damon, her mother's unnamed killer. They stained hands that carried older sins without care. Hands that wanted to clutch, hold and trace the lines of her. His sins weren't her weight to carry. But could she accept them? Could she let herself love this terrible creature who wanted her with the endless patience of the wolf?

Love rotted under the kind of pressure in her future. But it could also flourish. He was right. Nothing about this was easy. But easy had been for human Caroline. Vampire Caroline had teeth.

Caroline reached up and touched his face, fingers sliding against his scruff. "Prove it."

He arched a brow, dimples creasing against her fingertips. "Oh? Have I not done so? Waiting for you these years, keeping you and yours safe? Keeping my word, regardless of the personal cost? What else would you ask of me?"

She tossed her hair. "Please. Two decades is hardly waiting, when you're old as dirt. And it played to your favor, letting me go. And I'm not sure I've forgiven you for the arrogance in the thought that I'd just show up on your door, and ask to be shown the world. I don't need you for that. I never have."

His smile disappeared. Eyes turned to iron as his face hardened. "Is that so?"

She shrugged one shoulder, looking at him through her lashes. She let the faintest of smiles curve her lips.

"Of course. I don't need you at all." She softened her words with her fingertips, following the path along his cheekbone. Brushing the corner of his lips. "But if you're smart about it, I might decide I want you."

He closed his eyes, still and silent. She waited. When he finally spoke, his voice was low. Warning.

"Be very certain, Caroline." He repeated. "Once you throw down this gauntlet, there is no retreating."

"Afraid?" She challenged softly. "You want me to accept everything, then show it to me."

His eyes opened and threatened to burn her to ash. Long fingers tangled in her curls, arching her neck as his mouth caught hers. His kiss was hot and a touch rough as he sank into her mouth like a starving man. He took and gave, and she let him. She felt like she was burning up when he pulled back.

"You won't always like it." He warned, eyes wild. He cupped her jaw between his hands. "Because I'll demand the same from you. I'll dig through all your weak points, I'll cut you open until we both bleed. I'm selfish. I want all of you."

She lifted her chin. She understood being cut open. Making others bleed, the selfish fingers that clawed and gripped as you struggled to hold on. Love, the kind that sat in your chest like a knot and tangled deep in your veins, it was sharp. It cut even as it healed, it could destroy as easily as it created.

Caroline licked her lips. "I won't accept less than what your demanding. Can you live with that?"

"Oh, sweetheart. I'll claim, and lay siege. I'll beguile and charm." His eyes burned. "I'll destroy anything that lies in my path. We'll scar each other, leave marks below the skin. But it'll be a glorious burn."

"So sure." She said softly, brows bunched as she watched him. "So certain."

"I've built and broken civilizations. I'm king." He chased her fingers with his lips. "What is such a man without hope?"

She rolled her eyes, deflecting from the emotional tangle in her chest. "Seriously?"

He bit her fingertip. Licked it. She sucked in a breath, heat flushing through her.

"Oh, sweetheart. You have no idea."

Clearing her throat, she lowered her hand. "So can you handle that?"

"Can you?" He murmured.

"I suppose we will find out." Sliding her bag back to her shoulder, she glanced at him once more between her lashes. "I'll see you later, then."

His lips curled, challenge turning his eyes dark. Because she knew that look, had tasted that expression on her tongue, she stepped around him before she did something insane. His low, wicked voice followed her down the stairs.

"Of that, you can be certain, love. I'll see you very soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've rewritten this scene a dozen times. The chapter occurred in three different locations. But I'm finally happy with it. :)
> 
> Quick thank you to those who've taken the time to drop a comment. 
> 
> As always, this chapter was written on my phone. I apologize for any mistakes. (Sometimes, you have to wonder what the people on public transport think while reading over your shoulder?)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real friendships are messy.

Here's the thing about Stefan Salvatore. 

He was the first person to care about her post-vampirism. Damon wanted to stake her. Her mom freaked. Bonnie and Elena flinched away from her. But Stefan. He was too serious faces, ice cream, rabbit fur between her teeth, 'I won't let anything happen to you,' and for a while, a rock. She was a sober sponsor, a friend, Captain of Team-Stefan and 'not going to happen' all rolled into a ball of feels.

But their friendship was also silence. It was an inability to deal and quiet, painful moments. There were brittle truths between them, secrets and blood. Her blood, his blood and his inability to handle it. There was a ghost of a ripper between them, wounds inflicted by Damon and their own screw ups.

Stefan was her first vampire friend. Her first friend as a vampire and the person who taught her you couldn't always save people. They had to save themselves. More importantly, there had to be something to save them from.

So when she turned a corner at the swap meet on Honolulu and found him standing in front of her, she wasn't as surprised as she should've been. He had tipped his shades down so she could see his eyes, and his hands were shoved into his pockets. His shoulders were rounded just a little, as if there was a weight that was just a touch too heavy.

"Hey."

"Stefan." She crossed her arms, head tilting. "Fancy seeing you here. Wanted some sun?"

His eyebrows tucked together a little, the expression so familiar it made her chest ache. She loved this man. She would never be in love with him, they'd both destroyed that possibility with their choices. As dear as he was to her and as much as she missed him, his face wasn't who she thought of at night. 

"I don't particularly share your love of beaches." Stefan quietly, expression pensive. A little unsure. 

Caroline nodded, lips pursing. "Too bright to brood?"

He sighed, eyes moving to focus on the stalls. "I came to apologize."

Hands shifting to her hips, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "For what, exactly? Not returning my phone calls? Ignoring my text messages? Ten years of silence? I've actually talked to Damon more often than you in the last decade. But please, enlighten me on what exactly this mythical apology is and what it covers."

He shifted, hands leaving his pockets to run through his hair. "I'm an ass."

"Yup. Go on."

Lips pressed into a thin line, Stefan finally sighed. "I didn't handle Elena choosing Damon well. I needed... to process. Alone. And then at your mom’s funeral, I guess..."

She lifted a finger, eyes dark. "Mom gets left out of this."

He watched her and then nodded. "Caroline. I was a selfish ass. Please forgive me."

Caroline considered his words, all the words he wasn't saying and lifted her hand, finger jabbing in his direction.

"Look. I totally would judge you way harder, had I not recently gone on a year long sabbatical from life. But I did. So I can be gracious and understanding about needing space. What I have an issue with is that it took you ten years and a funeral to realize that you're an ass. I feel like that epiphany should've slapped you with a clue-bat years ago."

"I know."

She scowled at him. "You ignored me! Deliberately. You didn't change your number for six years - yes, I kept track of your stupid voicemail messages - but you let me hanging. Seriously, Stefan? The only reason I didn't find you, pull that stick out of your ass and beat you with it is because we both know it would've done zero good."

Stefan frowned at her. "Do we?"

"Please. If a hundred plus years of intervention-ing by people more willing than I am to beat sense back into you - hello, Lexi? - if she didn't teach you that you’re a dick, what good would it have done me? Also, I have a life outside the ridiculous Salvatore drama. You're not my life's mission, but I thought you were my friend."

Stefan shoved his sunglasses into his hair and opened his hands, expression pleading. "You are. What can I do?"

"I dunno."

"Caroline - give me something. Please."

"Don't! I did give you something. Sober sponsor? Best friend? I fought for you Stefan. I fought a lot. But do you know what my adult epiphany was? I'm done fighting for people who don't fight for me." She tossed her hair, eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Stefan asked slowly. "I want us to be friends again. I want to know that I haven't screwed us up beyond repair."

"You know, I was completely justified in my time out, and I still groveled. Do you know why? Because justified or not, I hurt people who matter to me." She motioned between them. "There is a lack of groveling."

Stefan put his hands back in his pockets. "Caroline. I screwed up. I let myself wallow. It's amazingly easy to do. You find someplace remote and avoid human contact."

"Great. I just love knowing throwing me away was easy." She said flatly, arms crossing across her chest. 

"I listened to all your voicemails and read your texts." Stefan said, stoping her cold. "They reminded me that there was world outside myself. I didn't want that, that reminder. But I still waited for them. I missed them when they stopped. I know that I should have called, that I took your friendship for granted. I'm sorry."

"Well," Caroline said finally. Hand on hip, she tapped her foot, considering. "I'll accept that as a start. You may buy me lunch."

"Lunch." He said, eyes flickering through the stalls. 

"There's a food truck I want to try." She pointed. "It's that way. Food first. Then I'll decide if you've groveled enough."

 

She had to give him credit. He kept his mouth shut until they were both fork deep in the Hawaiian chicken and rice combo that was delicious. Food was probably one of her favorite things about traveling. Well, and shopping. Wine. Anyway, this was amazing. 

"Spend a lot of time on beaches?"

"Oh God." Caroline sighed. "Your small talk still sucks."

Stefan looked affronted. "It's doesn't."

"So does." She shook her head. "I mean. Seriously? You're pouting now?"

"I don't pout."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you have three expressions: brooding, grumpy and pouting."

"Why do I want to be friends with you again?" He asked sourly.

"Duh. I'm awesome."

Stefan glanced at her. "Apparently, lots of people think that. Including original people."

Caroline squinted at him. "You heard about that?"

Stefan shrugged. "He was hard to miss."

Caroline dug into her food. She wasn't ashamed of her choice, but she'd hoped to avoid this discussion a little longer. From the way that Stefan had glared at Klaus during those two days she wasn't thinking about, she'd known it would come up eventually. 

Still. 

"We aren't together."

His eyes slid over. "But you want to be. You'd never let him that close again otherwise."

She pointed her fork at him. "I'm considering."

"Caroline." His voice was soft, warning. "Klaus is either a 'yes' or 'no' person. No goes badly; he doesn't accept maybe."

"Look," she said firmly. "What is going on between Klaus and me is really none of your business. My mom, she had the right to an opinion. Bonnie gets to voice her opinion, but I get the option of ignoring it. You've been bumped to the C-Team. You're not even best friend back-up. So you don't get an opinion."

She scoped up a bite of rice and ignored his expression and frowned a little. "Although, I suppose it's more your opinion doesn't matter. I'm sure you have one."

He stared at her, fork hovering in the air between them. "C-Team?"

"I decided to break down my friendships in ways that even very simple people could understand. Bonnie and Rebekah? A-Team."

"B-Team?"

"The roster flunked."

He blinked at her. "Does Rebekah know your using that horrible movie as a reference to her?”

Caroline held up a finger. "First of all, I love that movie, thank you very much. They flew a tank. And only an idiot would actually think that in a similar situation that Bonnie and Bekah wouldn't be similarly bad ass."

"So you haven't told her."

"Shut up."

Stefan cleared his throat, smile flickering across his face. "How does one move up in the ranks of friendship, exactly?"

"You might try actually being a friend, instead of not." She retorted. Taking a deep breath, she stabbed a piece of chicken. "Look. I don't need you to accept my decision about Klaus. I'm sorry if that's going to be problem between us, but I'm done using the Salvatore moral compass. It's crap anyway."

"Moral compass?" Stephen snorted. "Some days I have enough trouble finding my way out of bed."

Caroline scowled at him. "I'm not saying that you don't try. You'd rather eat defenseless bunnies than people. I totally get that. Ripper issues. You're occasionally reliable and you're loyal. My issue is how much judging goes on between the two of you."

"I don't want you to make my mistakes." Stefan said finally. 

"See, that's the thing. Even if I decided to do something similar, even if it's the same thing you did, they'd be my mistakes. Not yours."

He clenched his hands. "It's not that simple."

"Of course it's not. Stefan. I'll never, ever forget that you were there for me when I changed. But I'm not you. I'm definitely not Damon. I won't live my life guilty for things I can't change. I definitely refuse to live my life as if I'm the only person in this world who matters. The Salvatore rules for vampires kind of suck."

"So where does that leave us?" He asked finally. "Friends? Enemies? Nothing?"

"Rebekah is important to me." She told him quietly. "Amazingly enough, so is Klaus. Bonnie is tangled up in things I don't know about. Yet. So I guess it depends on what you plan to do."

"He did something to Damon." Stefan said tightly. "Klaus. I know."

Caroline met his eyes. Held them. "Damon hurt me. I can't be sorry that Klaus cares. I am sorry that it hurts you."

Stefan's jaw clenched. "You told him?"

She refused to flinch. To look away. "You know what? It would serve Damon right if I gave up all those details. You know, the ones you didn't want to hear, the ones that everyone else brushed off?"

His knuckles turned white, but Stefan looked away first. "He's my brother."

Caroline took a deep, calming breath and sighed. "I know. It's why I haven't told him."

Stefan looked back at her. Surprise flickered across his face and she frowned at him. 

"Seriously. I don't get this attitude of yours. I know Damon is your brother, but he's also a giant douche-nozzle. We both know he goes and does what he wants, doesn't care who he hurts and somehow avoids consequences."

Stefan shifted uncomfortably. "I don't..."

"Oh don't even. Captain of Team-Stefan here. I was there for the wonder that was the Stefan-Elena-Damon triangle from hell." 

"I know." His jaw moved. "Care."

Caroline huffed at him. "Look, I don't know what Klaus thinks he knows about Damon, and I don't intend to enlighten him. But Stefan, I'm not an excuse. For any of you. I might be a reason - part of a reason - but Klaus doesn't need those to hurt people. We both know that. That he has chooses to both act and not to act on my behalf or some idea of my behalf… well, I've made it clear I won't be an excuse."

"You think he cares about what you think?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Please. You do too. It's why I was bait. So let's save this moral high ground you're trying to take for a distant point in the future when you might actually have some. I know he tortured Damon. I know that he isn't forgiving enough to leave it at that, and there are probably horrible compulsions in place. I'm absolutely certain that Elena called you."

Stefan flinched and Caroline stared him down. "How many phone calls did it take to get you here? One? Three? So are you here because you want to be friends or if you want me to ask Klaus to reverse what he did."

"Care. It's not like that."

"Really?"

"Yes," Stefan said firmly. "She called. She told me what was going on, but that was weeks ago. If that was all I wanted - Damon free of compulsion - I would have said so."

"Really? I'm not sure I believe you."

"I know." Stefan admitted. 

Caroline Looked away and sighed. "I've deleted four messages from her. Let me make things clear. This is me, telling you that I'm not asking Klaus to let it go. Elena killed Kol. Damon hurt me. We're all lucky Klaus settled for this."

Stefan frowned at her. "This is what you want? Lifetimes spent justifying him?"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not his justification, his excuse or his moral compass. That's more than anyone can be to someone. What's between us is something else entirely. I'm still figuring it out. But I can promise you this, Stefan Salvatore. If I choose him, I choose all of him. I have too. Anything else is dooming us before we start."

"And if he chooses to burn the world?"

Caroline sighed. "I have to trust that he won't push me past my breaking point. Isn't that part of every relationship? Trust?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Not enough," she said honestly. "Not yet. But if I don't, if I can't then what's the point?"

Stefan shook his head, eyes scanning the crowd. "Does he know that? Is he here?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him in a week or so." She rested her chin in her palm and studied him. "I'm letting him make the next move."

"And you’re okay with that?" He asked carefully. "You?"

"Up till this point," Caroline said slowly. "I've set our pace. I've given him his boundaries and he's... not respected and not really allowed them, but he's always acknowledged them. So yes. I'm dealing with it. It's not really about turns... ugh. I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Caroline." He said quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He opened his mouth and closed it at her look.

"You know I don't understand?" She groused, fiddling with her fork. "The absolute blind hypocrisy of people who say they're my friends. Including you."

"We're just trying to protect you." Stefan said firmly. "Klaus is dangerous. He's hurt a lot of people we care about. People you care about."

"Yeah, well, in a lot of ways Damon is my Klaus. And not one of you did a single thing about it. You think I don't look at what Klaus has done, see the potential violence?" She scowled at him. "You conveniently forget, I've been tortured. I've been compelled. I know what it's like to have the people I love betray me. Hello, my dad anyone? Let's not forget that every single time, Tyler choose someone else. Something else. You know how that ended? Tyler crashing a vacation with my mom and threatening both of us. And do you know, that when I've needed someone - whether I wanted it or not - Klaus was there?"

"That doesn't make what he's done better." Stefan said. 

"Oh, but you get a free pass?"

Stefan flinched. "No. None of us do."

"Really? Because from a man who once pointed out that we all do terrible things, you're sure sitting pretty with your judgement right now."

"Caroline." Stefan said firmly. "I didn't come here to fight about Klaus. I didn't even come here to talk about Elena and Damon."

Caroline cleaned up her trash and snapped her recyclable container closed. She sighed, finally turning to face him. "I know this is hard to imagine. But I've actually thought about this, him. What saying yes means. This isn't a grief induced rebound, this isn't a whim. I know what he is. I know what Klaus is capable of doing."

Stefan folded his hands. "No you don't. You don't know half of it. He's been careful with you."

"He said something similar." She admitted. "Said I just hadn't lived through enough horror."

"Then as someone who’s lived that nightmare, trust me when I say you don't know."

Caroline looked at Stefan. Gave herself a moment to look at his face, the set of his shoulders. To memorize this, because after today, he might decide to walk away. She wasn’t sure he’d decided to walk back. 

"Stefan."

He looked at her, eyebrow lifted in a silent question.

"You've killed. You've bled, murdered, and rampaged. I looked into it, you know. Chicago." He stared at her, eyes wide. "I've explored vampire bars, clubs. I've asked around. You left an impression."

"Care..."

"I left you voicemails for six years." She told him quietly. "Knowing full well what Stefan-the-Ripper can do. I've met him. I left you texts knowing that Stefan Salvatore is an ass who broods too much and thinks he's the only right person in the world. The man who'd rather give up on his friendships than fight for them, because sometimes he doubts his self-worth. The one who lets guilt eat at him, who loves the same woman as his brother, but can't understand why. So when I tell you I know what Klaus is capable of doing, don't patronize me. Because while you think he'd burn the world, you’re wrong."

Picking up her bag, she wrote her number on her napkin and shoved it at him. "Don't throw me away again. I won't be this nice a second time."

Stefan voice stopped her as she turned to leave.

"What would he do, then?" 

She looked over her should. Arched a brow.

"Klaus." Stefan clarified. "What would he do, if pushed."

"If pushed to that point, he'd want the world to suffer." She said quietly. "He'd want their blood between his teeth. He'd lay waste and yes, the world might burn to ash, but that end is clean. Fast. There'd be no mercy, no swift end for the nightmare he'd create."

Stefan was pale. "And this is the man you love."

Caroline snorted. "I never said I loved him. There is no love without trust. Didn't I just tell you I didn't trust him enough for that?"

Stefan shook his head. "You must trust him on some level, if your letting him make the next move. Control freak on crack, remember?"

Chin lifting, she hefted her bag. "Goodbye, Stefan. Don't be a stranger this time."

 

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. It'd gone better than he'd feared and not as well as he'd hoped. That was probably more than he deserved. 

"Caroline's assessment is not wrong. Although she doesn't see herself as enough of a reason to turn civilization to ruin. I do."

Stefan went very still before turning to face the hybrid standing a few feet away. He looked relaxed, dressed in loose, comfortable clothing that spoke of the heat. But there was a look Stefan couldn't read. 

"How long were you listening?"

The smile that bloomed along Klaus' face was satisfied. "Come now, Stefan. You can't imagine I'd let anyone from your wretched hometown near her without some, let's call it... supervision."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "This isn't a custody battle."

"Of course not. If I thought for a moment you were an actual threat, they'd never find your remains." He tilted his head, dimples flashing. "Although, no promises that I'll actually kill you."

"So what? You'll just stalk her from a distance?" Stefan crossed his arms and frowned. "Fishing for information?"

Klaus laughed, hands going to his pockets as he walked closer. "Not quite. I've made it clear that she'll be the one to tell me what happened with your brother."

"She doesn't seem all that willing to talk about it."

"Ah, but eternity is a long time. You noticed how Caroline avoided discussing details? She knows I'm keeping a close watch, doesn't want word getting back to me. She probably expected you." His smile widened. "I've taken the necessary steps to ensure that Damon will be around for as long as it takes. I suggest you stay out of it."

"Damon is my brother." Stefan said stiffly. 

"Come now, Stefan. What can you do?" Klaus motioned with a hand. "Caroline has stated that she'll not interfere. You risk alienating her if you try force, but maybe that declaration of friendship was false? Still caught in the Doppelgänger's web, Salvatore?"

"I meant what I said." Stefan growled. "Caroline is important to me."

"But not as important as the Doppelgänger." Klaus taunted. "But I suppose you've been given the time to show your true feelings."

"If Elena was human, you'd still be chasing her." Stefan replied, eyes narrowing. "Don't act like Caroline is worth more than your hybrid army."

Stepping closer, Klaus let the amusement drain from his face. "I'd be careful. It's a dangerous game, telling me what I would or would not do. As for Caroline, why don't you ask your brother what I consider her worth."

"I'll find a way to break whatever you've done to him."

"Tell me Stefan. What loyalty ties you to your brother? He'd rather amusing under the right circumstances, but they're so rare. What will you do once you've set him free? Watch the doppelgänger return to his arms? Does it fulfill some masochistic need to see them, hear them together?"

"You know nothing." Stefan said flatly. 

"I've dug through all the corners of his mind," Klaus corrected, iron filling his eyes. "I've peeled flesh and muscle from bone. There is very little I do not know about Damon Salvatore. What I do not understand is your continued defense."

Stefan said nothing. 

"Come now, Stefan. Regale me with your platitudes and excuses. Tell me what learned is wrong. Tell me that what Caroline refuses to speak of isn't what I believe it to be. Rape? Compulsion? Did he terrorize her?" 

Klaus paused, watching him from eyes tinted yellow. "But that's right. You don't know."

"You cannot possibly," Stefan started, but Klaus cut him off by grabbing his throat. 

"I can do whatever I want." Klaus said casually. "This is the last and only warning you'll get from me. The last time I was lax, Berlin happened. Be very, very careful in the coming years, Stefan. I will broke no interference from you or anyone else."

Stefan rubbed his throat when Klaus let go. "You don't have her yet."

Klaus laughed. "Oh, don't be obtuse, Stefan. We both know nothing is ever simple with Caroline Forbes. That she has decided to give me a chance after a mere two decades is as much her being contrary as it is actual interest."

"Is that why the older vampire population has suddenly declined?" Stefan asked. He shrugged at Klaus' raised row. "People are starting to notice."

"For a supposed hermit, you're well informed." 

"Some of us have friends."

"Caroline's safety is important to me. But so is the well being of my family. Slipping back into anonymity requires us to be unrecognizable."

"Why tell me this?" Stefanasked wearily. "You've never been the sharing type."

"You're one of the few who can identify me on sight. My family. One of the few who knows about Caroline." His posture was relaxed but the look behind Klaus eyes left Stefan cold. "Remember all those reason you've tried to discourage her, mate. I'll make them seem generous should you breath a word of her existence."

"I'd never put Caroline in danger." Stefan said flatly. 

"Unless it benefitted the doppelgänger or your brother," Klaus corrected. "Caroline might be upset should I break you, but I'm willing to spend a few decades earning her forgiveness."

"You think she'll hold that grudge for only a few decades?"

Klaus' dimples flashed. "For those on the C-Team? She'd hold that grudge out of spite. But a bed can be lonely and I'm very persuasive."

"Here I thought you wanted to foster trust." Stefan rebuked.

"Don't let her wariness confuse you. Aren't you the one who pointed out she must trust me to a degree to agree to this? To me?"

"I'm not sure I'm the confused one." Stefan replied. 

Klaus shrugged. "Caroline has agreed to consider us. Should you interfere I can guarantee the future she described - civilizations in ruins - will become your existence. Ask your brother about that."

"More threats?""

"She'll forgive you. She'll allow you in her life, but she won't forget. Twenty years is quite the stretch for a young vampire. You abandoned her for ten of those years. Even if she trusts you, even if she values you, who will her first choices be in a crisis? Rebekah. Me. Probably the witch."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I?" Klaus murmured. "I must ask. Why are you so against this? Haven't I proved this isn't a passing fancy?"

Stefan clenched his teeth. "That's what I'm afraid of. You'll destroy her."

Klaus shook his head. "She'll change. Life has a way of altering all of us. But what continues to baffle me is this belief that I'd let something destroy her. That she'd let me make that decision for her. Caroline is stronger than I think you realize."

"It might not matter." Stefan pointed out. "You said it yourself. She's a baby vampire."

"Caroline is mine." There was a note in his voice, an edge of finality. "She's more than strong enough to handle what I and life throw at her. But do not think for one moment that I will not protect what is between us with violence."

"Will she be like you're family then? I'm sure they enjoyed centuries in confines."

"You'll have to ask them. Now, I've given you your chance. The next time you try to interfere, I'll measure your entrails." 

Stefan watched Klaus walk away and clenched his jaw. He knew the hybrids threats were not idle. Closing his eyes, he took a deep centering breath before making a call. 

"Did it work?"

"She doesn't want to get involved."

"But she's my friend." Elena said forcefully. "He doesn't talk to me, he won't look at me. We all know Klaus did something! Did you tell her that?"

"She knows, Elena."

"I don't understand."

Stefan swallowed. He did. Oh, he did. "Give her some time, okay?"

"I don't know what she needs time for." Elena said finally. "She's the one who is always going on about how friends help each other. I love him."

"I know. I'll talk to you later."

He shut his phone and closed his eyes warily. Klaus never destroyed on person when he could destroy three. He tortured Damon in response to what had been done to Caroline. He weaved his compulsion to hurt Elena, to let her see but never touch what she wanted. It wasn't five hundred years of hide and seek, but in some ways it was worse than what he'd done to Katherine. Worse, Stefan knew he'd be watching, waiting for other opportunities to strike. 

Katherine had never killed his family, only defied him. Her self-preservation was too deeply engrained to kill any of his siblings. Elena had killed Kol and Klaus would never forget that.

As for him... Klaus knew the hell Stefan now lived in. Elena calling in tears, begging for help. The grinding in his chest each time they talked, each time she professed her live for Damon. The guilt that would eat at him if he made a move now, won her back. 

It was a vicious circle that might not end. He'd told Caroline that he wanted to avoid getting pulled back into it, wasn't that why he isolated himself for ten years? And yet, here he was on Hawaii having tried and failed to talk to Caroline about Klaus. He had no answer, no solution for Damon. 

Hands going to his pockets, he sighed. 

He hoped Caroline was right when she said she knew what she was getting into. Because Klaus wasn't going to walk away. He wasn't going to let her go. She was involved with a hybrid whose grudges held for hundred of years, who carted his family like macabre trophies and who watched her with open, dangerous possession.

The problem was that Caroline watched back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. There was a lack of Klaus/Caroline. That'll be fixed shortly.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has no shame. A thousand years, and he's not so concerned with modesty, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologize enough for the delay in posting this. Real life - work and personal - have been a bit insane. Updates are probably going to be slow until April, but hopefully not this slow. 
> 
> Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it.

"You cannot tell me you didn't expect him to be there, skulking about and eavesdropping on all your personal conversations. Like right now! Klaus - stop being a creepy stalker!

Caroline snorted out a laugh and stretched out on her towel. Shifting her phone against her ear to adjust her expensive, designer sunglasses she grinned at the water. It'd been a day since Stefan had sulked back into her life, and she liked this beach. She'd fallen asleep under the entirely cliche umbrella she'd sweet talked a nice, teenage boy into hauling for her earlier. 

She might also be on private property, but whatever. 

"Duh." She glanced at her toes and decided it might be time to update her pedi. "But while Stefan is being an asshat, I do still claim him."

Klaus was apparently taking detailed notes about that. She was both alarmed and you know, flattered. Only a tiny bit though. Waiting for her to discard friendships so he could maim, torture or all around ruin someone was more about him than her. 

She kept waiting for the guilt. 

"Care - do not subject me to Stefan's moping. I cannot. Between him and Elena, I might lose my mind."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You deal with grumpy, homicidal, psychotic original stalkers on a regular basis and its Stefan's moping that is driving you crazy?"

"Yes."

Caroline laughed. "Your ridiculous."

"I'm being driven insane." Bonnie protested. "Why are we friends again?"

"I'm pretty sure you coveted my glitter crayons in kindergarten." Caroline said seriously. "Then I refused to give you one, on the basis that only friends shared. So you declared us friends."

"I'm pretty sure not how it went." Bonnie retorted. "You tried to steal my Lisa Frank folders."

"Well I'm pretty sure your memory is going in your old age, while I'm still perfectly preserved. Don't hate the crayons. You only have yourself yourself to blame for this." Caroline paused. "And it was Elena who tried to steal your folders."

"Uh huh," Bonnie replied, voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm terribly sorry. I must be mistaken."

"I forgive you." Caroline graciously allowed. 

"You're unbelievable."

"The word your looking for is epic, but I'll accept legendary." Caroline corrected. 

"Can I help you with the ego? Are you breathing through it okay?" The fake concern heavy in Bonnie's voice. 

"Vampire," Caroline sing-songed. "I don't need air."

"For which we're all grateful, least you choke to death."

Caroline flopped back, smiling too hard. "Why aren't you here? I miss you."

"Don't blame me," Bonnie scoffed. "Blame your other set of friends. I'm trying to wrangle Elena. Don't you understand my pain?"

Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry that's she's being difficult, but I'm not sorry about why."

Caroline hoped Elena's determination to get Damon back had to do with real feelings - the romantic kind. Caroline knew what it was like to fight for what you loved. She just didn't know if that was what this was or not.

"I know." Bonnie said gently. "Honestly, Care, I don't expect you to be. I'm just sorry it took someone this long to do something about it."

Caroline went still. "Do you mean that?"

"I don't agree about the way he went about it, or the methods, but looking back I handled it about as horribly as possible. Did I ever apologize for that?" Bonnie's voice was soft, laced with guilt. 

"Not necessary." Responding just as softly, Caroline clutched the phone. "I didn't say anything. What could you have done if I had?"

"As adults, I think we both know why you didn't say anything. That's as much on me as you. Spirits, we were such kids. Why did we think we could handle any of it?" 

"That's what bring a kid is really, being an idiot while thinking your indestructible. Plus, some of us are mostly-indestructible."  
Caroline sighed. "I just know in two hundred years I'm going to be having a similar conversation with myself. Why didn't I spend more time with you, why so much time on a beach? But then I decided that that kind of regret would choke me. So I'm trying not to."

"I think we all know why we're still all alive to even have this conversation." Bonnie said softly. "Thank you, for that. I never said that either."

"You're my family. And it's not like I did anything special..."

"Other people obviously don't agree." Bonnie said firmly. "Regardless of how you feel now, what we did then was wrong. I feel like my teenage-self could have seriously benefited from a shirt that said 'Friends are not bait. Real friends are the getaway drivers.' Or something."

Caroline laughed into the phone. "I think we could have tattooed it to Damon and he'd have ignored it."

"Says something, doesn't it." Bonnie said after she stopped giggling. "But in all seriousness, Klaus."

Both of Caroline's eyebrows arched. "Klaus? I've always taken him seriously. Sometimes I'm the only one who does - though I didn't always believe him."

"I know, I know. Sorry. But you've sort of baited a thousand-year-old Hybrid. Whose crazy." Bonnie pointed out. "This time, because you wanted to."

"I'm aware." 

"I just... Caroline. I'm worried."

"I know." Caroline said. Her lips twisted. "I'm not sure you're wrong to worry. But I'm pretty sure we've hashed this out like, a hundred times now. 

"Fine. I'll stop repeating myself." Bonnie noisily dropped into a chair. "How's the world tour of beaches going?"

"Fine, but that judgement I hear in your tone is completely unnecessary. I like beaches."

"You've taken 'like' and elevated it to life-style choice." Bonnie retorted, voice full of good natured teasing. "Thought about changing it up? Mountains? Snow? Visit here?"

"Seriously? Cold and snow are like, only acceptable during Christmas. Maybe Thanksgiving. The rest of the time it's horrible. Screw winter wonderland." 

"It's fall and you don't feel the cold! But there are leaves on the ground; still, it's like, and a balmy sixty degrees. You used to like sweater weather."

"Are you inviting me for Halloween?" Caroline asked. "I thought we were going to go to Romania?"

"No!" Laughter colored Bonnie's voice. "You want to go to Romania. You're the one who wants to see all those terrible Dracula exhibits or tours or whatever they are."

Caroline grinned. "It'll be fun."

"It's a terrible idea."

"It's a fabulous idea. You know it. I know it. Come on." She wheedled. "You want to."

"Oh, look at that! Someone is at my door. Gotta go!"

"You're a horrible liar, Bonnie Bennett."

"You love me anyway," Bonnie retorted. "Be safe! Love you."

"Love you too." Closing her eyes, she dropped her phone and breathed in the ocean. 

It took a moment for her to realize she wasn't alone. Turning her head, she blinked at the sight of him. Klaus was standing a few feet away, arms crossed as he watched her with something that looked like a cross between amusement and affection. 

He was wearing a pair of amusingly bright board shorts, and a dark, short sleeved rash guard. Even covered, the clean lines of his chest and shoulders were distracting. His curls were damp, and she tilted her her head curiously.

"What are you doing?"

His smile was boyish, that amused affection still coloring him. "Romania?"

She huffed at him. "Stalking then." 

"I heard my name. I thought I'd investigate. Though, once I was here, I admit, I was distracted."

His eyes slid along bare skin and the curves highlighted by her dark blue bikini, lingering on the length of her legs. Muscles twitched under the heat of that gaze, and she didn't back down when his eyes met hers again.

"Creeper." She ignored the flash of dimples. "Don't tell me you can hear the whole damn island."

"Not all of it," he said mildly. "Volcanoes are fairly decent sound barriers."

"I can't even look at you." Caroline said flatly, turning to face the water. 

"That's alright sweetheart." Klaus returned. "I've no issue with my view."

"Klaus!" She pointed at a patch of sand. "Sit and stop leering."

He laughed and walked forward, dropping into the sand next to her. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Oh, don't even start." Caroling warned him. "Not when we both know you've listened to two of my personal conversations in as many days."

Klaus grinned. "Hybrid hearing can be such a curse, love."

She eyed him. "I hate repeating myself... and what are you wearing?"

"I'm told I look dashing."

"Grow your hair out, cultivate a beard and you'll fit right into the local surf culture. Or was that the hippies?"

"Short hair is a modern ideal." He dismissed. "And you could hardly expect me to prance around in what parades as modern swim wear. Although I certainly have a great appreciation for yours."

Caroline considered his outfit, and realized she's rarely seen him anything but covered. Extenuating circumstances aside, in public he was clothed. Even now, on a pleasantly warm beach. God knew it wasn't modesty. A throw back to propriety? His days before his daylight ring? For a moment, she just looked at him and wondered what else he'd carried with him through the years. 

Still...

"It's a beach, Klaus. Some of us like swimming and sunbathing. No, I do not care that I cannot tan."

Klaus' lips curved as he leaned back onto his elbows. "The ocean is a beautiful thing. I've always enjoyed her, handful of shipwrecks aside."

"Do not tell me you were a pirate." 

He laughed then. "Hardly, but air travel is a fairly recent invention love. Previously, if you wished to cross the ocean, it was by ship. And Mother Nature is tempestuous when she chooses."

"Did you seriously just play the 'I'm-older-than-dirt' card? Twice?"

He ignored her, reaching to push a fallen curl over her shoulder. "Besides, pirating is only considered romantic now. Back then it was filthy, diseased ridden and boring. I had no desire to dine on someone so poorly fed. The smells of rotting wood and human waste were also a deterrent."

Caroline swatted his fingers away. "So fastidious."

"Modern bathing habits are an improvement." Klaus rolled into his side, close enough that the heat of his skin warmed her arm. "Although Bekah does enjoy that particular plot trope, based on her recent reading purchases. Anything I should know of love? I'm not adverse to the occasional role play."

"First - currently, that's none of your business. Second - seriously? Pretending to be the Big Bad Wolf might lose something, when, you know, you actually are."

"What exactly is required to make those fantasies of yours my business, Caroline?" His voice was low and her stomach dipped at the heat in his eyes. 

"Why are you here, Klaus?"

He arched both brows and she rolled her eyes. "Other than whatever paranoia drove you to threaten Stefan."

"Tell me about Tyler."

Caroline's head snapped around, and she stared at Klaus with eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"I'm curious."

"About Tyler?" Caroline asked in disbelief. "Regarding what?"

"Why you cut him out of your life." 

Klaus didn't seem angry, mere curiosity on his face, but she remembered his warning. He'd make them both bleed for their truths. Hesitating, she sat up and looked across the water.

Tyler. 

Why wouldn't Klaus be curious. She'd chosen Tyler over him repeatedly. Had defied Klaus, their basic natures, her friends. She'd loved him. It had burned to ash in her hands, had left her worn and hollow, and sometimes she missed the boy Tyler had been. The before Klaus. The one before what they were - hybrid, vampire, antagonist and love interest - had divided them. 

"I don't think we outgrew each other," Caroline said slowly. "I've never liked that saying. People aren't shoes. But our priorities differed."

She'd have never have thought that something as seemingly inconsequential as priorities would have ripped them apart. She valued her mother, her friends, her life. He wanted revenge. There was no room for what was between them to grow with that kind of hate. And he'd never forgiven her for having sex with Klaus.

Caroline took a steading breath. "I did not let Tyler go for you."

At the time, she'd been determined to forget Klaus. Forget everything - the feel, the smell, the taste of him - and grow up. Instead, she grown up and found him. 

Maybe.

"I know," he said calmly, watching her from calculating eyes. "You'd have contacted me either sooner or centuries from now, if that'd been the case."

"Why do you think you know me so well?" Caroline demanded, unsettled by the knowing in his gaze. 

Klaus closed his eyes, tipping his head back to absorb the sun. The open vulnerability was both real and a facade. Klaus was never physically vulnerable and she'd have sworn he was never emotionally, but under a tropical sun he was letting her fingers pry him open. 

Letting them both bleed. 

"Only a fool ever claims to know someone completely, Caroline. I've memorized every physical cue, every twitch, and each habit. I've learned that you bite your lip when your unsure, your eye-roll is both to scoff and deflect, your hair a shield. But a thousand years from now when my fingers have memorized the lines of you, when your skin carries the memory of me as closely as my own; when I've shared my stories and scars, collected yours like jewels... I'll still be your willing student."

Caroline stared at him, lips parted, frozen in place by his words. That matter of fact, assured tone of his words. The lazy heat. To speak of a thousand years like they're nothing, as if they were not enough. 

As if he'd never have enough of her.

"But Tyler is not a complicated creature. He's a fool, to not realize what he had." Klaus continued. "But a boy's heart is fickle - hardly a match for your devotion. I imagine you were both a torment and a comfort, Caroline."

"Torment?" She finally managed, eyes narrowing. "How so?"

"It's difficult, knowing you don't deserve what you have." Klaus said lowly. "The difference between Tyler and I, love, is that I'm selfish."

"You can't know that's how he felt." Caroline argued quietly. 

"When I told you that you're full of light Caroline, it had little to do with the concept of goodness. Although I'm sure you took it that way." 

Caroline frowned at him, eyebrows tucking together. "What?"

"You care about people, sweetheart. Stubbornly. Determinedly. That's what I see when I look at you - your unwavering devotion for those you love. That is what makes you bright." He tilted his head, lashes lifting and his eyes had gone hot. "I want all of it."

She stared at him, perfectly still under that look. Not predatory - not yet - but it was feral. Old, with a weight she couldn't name behind those eyes. 

His mouth curved. 

"Tyler though - knowing your own worth, trying to accept your limitations can drive a man insane. His choices had nothing to do with you sweetheart, even if his own impotence drove him to blame you."

Caroline took a slow breath and asked the question that had been on her mind for months. "What did you do to Tyler?"

Klaus held her eyes. Let iron fill his gaze. "I broke him."

Caroline licked her lips. She'd known that was the answer, but to see that expression and hear the satisfaction in his voice? Knowing that the danger there wasn't directed at her, had stayed it's fury because of her? The spike of heat in her veins was entirely inappropriate. 

"Why?"

"Why?" Klaus repeated, eyebrows raising high. "You mean besides the threat he made on your life, your mother's life?" 

"Yes." 

Klaus shrugged. "I gave him a gift. He repaid me by breaking the sire-bond, sought to be alpha among my hybrids, and was responsible for helping destroy what I spent centuries creating."

"I helped with that." Caroline reminded him, eyes narrowed. "We all did."

"Yes," Klaus agreed. "But that goes back to your devotion to your friends, your family." 

He rolled, and the long lines of him pinned her to the towel; the heat of him scalded her, even in this sun. She let him pull her sunglasses off her face, toss them lightly into the sand. He watched her, the lines of him relaxing only once she made no move to throw him off. 

"Do you think I was unaware of your motivations?" He asked, skimming one hand down her throat, lingering where he'd bitten her. "By all logic, I should've compelled you to watch me drain Liz to death, perhaps forced you to drink her dry; have you seen someone claw their heart from their chest, love? Watched the desperation, the weight of knowledge of their impending death as their fingers dig into their chest, the screams as they crush their life with hands that have betrayed them?"

Caroline held his gaze, refused to back down. "But you didn't."

"I tried letting you die. You'll find that denial will feed a man when hope is nothing but a blighted winter. But you'd already rooted out my feeling with your small hands and sharp words. "

Leaning down, he kissed the hollow of her throat, lingering as muscles and skin jumped, flared to life beneath his touch. Her hands caught his upper arms, fingers flexing in surprise. 

Lifting his head, his expression made breath she didn't need catch. "You've had ample opportunity to betray me, my family, since then. You've chosen not too." 

"I like Rebekah," she breathed, trying to ignore the way he settled himself even more firmly against her. "Milan wouldn't be the same without her."

He smiled at her, eyes bright. His gaze dragged her down her throat, lingered where her pulse had once been. "As for Tyler? Twice, I spared his life - gave him the gift of time. He chose to reject each mercy. Does it bother you that you're the only reason he lived untouched for so long?"

"His mother's death hardly left him untouched." She pressed her fingers to the line of his lips when his eyes narrowed. "I'm just pointing out we have different ideas of mercy."

He bit at her fingers. 

"I gave him a chance to learn from his mistakes. He took something of value from me, so I took something of equal value from him. Do you understand, what your presence alone won him? I have destroyed villages - entire generations - men, woman and children, for lesser slights. I helped Rome burn, ruined civilizations that have no names in your history books. I toyed with Katerina for five hundred years, tortured her with freedom; I hunted a cure of doppelgänger blood for a millennia. The death of Carol Lockwood was a mere penance."

"So much death, for the price of your ego." Caroline said softly, fingers lightly grazing his stubble. 

"Hardly just my ego, love. Should I have let Tyler, my other countless enemies continue to campaign against my family? Given them hope, shown them my weakness?"

She sighed. "And there is that contradiction of yours. You kill so many for slighting you, you've killed more people than I've seen, much less known. Yet, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol. You love them."

"A thousand years we have burned, pillaged, built kingdoms and laid ruin." Klaus said softly. "What is a spat or two compared to that?" 

Caroline cupped his face. "I'm not your conscious."

His laugh was low. "Aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No. I might be a wake up call, the opposition - whatever you want to call it. But I will not be the fulcrum on which you base your decisions. Good or bad."

"What about my reason?" Klaus asked, lashes shading his eyes. 

"Friends and family are reasons," Caroline conceded finally. "But not excuses."

He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I don't need an excuse. You'll find that I'm particularly annoyed by them. But you'll also find, love, that I do not require your approval either."

She opened her mouth but he shook his head. "I want it. I'll go to great lengths to receive it. But need?"

His mouth lowered, slowly grazing hers as he kissed her with soft, lazy movements. Heat was a slow tangle in her veins, and her hands slid lazily to his shoulders. Sliding his weight to his elbows, he tangled his hands in her hair, arching her neck as he feathered kisses across her lips, her jaw. 

"What I require from you," he murmured, pulling back just slightly. "Is so much more than mere approval."

Blunt, human teeth caught her lower lip, followed by the hot slid of his tongue. Gasping at the sudden change, she heard her nails cut into the fabric of his sleeves as he pressed a line of hot, biting kisses down the line of her throat. Her legs slid around his waist as his tongue pressed against her collarbones. 

"I'm not having sex with you." Caroline gasped as his hips ground against hers, as her hands slid into his hair to tangle in his curls. "Beach sex is not fun."

He laugh was hot against her breasts, tongue even more so against her nipple and she whimpered in the back of her throat. His hand slid under the flimsy material of her top, massaging the fullness of her breast. Her hips bucked against his, and the pleased noise in the back of his throat made her shiver. 

"Alright." Klaus lifted his head, hand stroking slowly at the underside of her breast. "I've never been overly fond of sand."

Slowly, body throbbing in protest, she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. Instead of immediately moving, the slow smile on his face made her abdomen tighten. 

"Did I mention how much I approve of this beachfront you choose?"

Blinking at him, she frowned. "No. Why?"

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her ear. "Semi-private, love. While I'm all for letting others hear you, I know you're still mostly suffering from modesty."

Then he slid down her stomach, shoved her suit to the side, and pressed his tongue against her clit. Spine arching, Caroline bit down on her lip hard enough to taste blood. He made a noise low in his throat as his tongue stroked against her, one hand sliding underneath her ass to keep her close. Hands grasping at sand, she bucked against his mouth.

"Klaus." Caroline gasped. This was definitely the exact opposite of of 'no sex.' One hand lifted, tangled in his curls. "Klaus."

Lifting his lashes, he caught her gaze. Pupils blown, the thin band of blue was so dark a human would think the color black. The desire, the demand there stilled her tongue. The edges of his mouth curled in a familiar, dimpled smirk as he held her gaze; his tongue caught the edge of his lip before he lowered his mouth and deliberately licked. 

Shuddering, she let her head fall back in silent permission. A roll of his shoulders, and he'd hooked her right leg; a tug removed her suit bottoms completely. Bare, he spread her open and Caroline gripped her towel with her free hand, working to stifle her moans as his tongue stroked over her. 

God, he felt good. Panting for air she didn't need, Caroline tugged at the curls fisted between her knuckles. He knew exactly what he was doing and she dug her heel into the muscles of his back, unable to hold back a whimper as he slid in one finger, then a second. 

A third, and she arched into him, muscles contracting as she shuddered through her orgasm. He left her body draped inelegantly over his arms as he pushed up to look at her, spent and languid beneath him. Lashes heavy, she watched lazily as he just... looked her. 

"No leaves in your hair," he said, voice rough with arousal. "But just as beautiful."

"There better not be anyone even close to us." Caroline finally managed, voice to sated to be biting. "I mean it."

Laughing, he untangled himself from her legs and leaned forward, kissing the blood from her lower lip. The hard length of his erection pressed against her stomach, but he simply lifted his head and smiled.

"Let me take you to dinner. We'll call it a date."

Caroline tried to glare. Failed. "Klaus."

He kissed her again, a mere whisper of touch. "I'll behave."

"Was what just happened behaving?" Caroline asked, tone exasperated, but unable to completely hide the tiny smile at the corner of her mouth. 

He wanted a date.

"That was an indulgence." Klaus corrected, smoothing her hair from her face. "One you denied me last time, if I recall."

She flushed and pushed at him. "Off. And did you rip my suit?"

"Caroline, anything that ties so poorly on the sides can hardly be called a suit." He reached behind her and dangled the bright fabric in her direction. "Your usual undergarments would be more substantial."

She pursed her lips at him. "Would they have done any good?"

Dimples flashed at her. "No."

Biting the side of her tongue to hold in her unexpected laugh, she shooed him. "Go away."

"Dinner?"

"I'll think about it."

"I have reservations at that sushi place you like." He cajoled, the smile in his eyes brightening at their play.

Her eyes widened. "Sasabune?"

"Hmmm."

"You are such a cheater." She couldn't help her small laugh. "I'm still not having sex with you."

"Tonight," he murmured, devilry in his eyes. "You're not having sex with me tonight."

Glancing at him from beneath her lashes, she smiled at him, letting him see the affection she'd worn under her skin for too long. Holding that starved, wild gaze as she reknotted her bikini bottoms, she shrugged and reached for her book. 

"Impress me, and we'll see."

His laugh as he walked to the water lingered. As did his reminder. 

"I do love a challenge, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl's weekend in France with the witchy best friend. What could possibly go wrong?

“This isn't how I was expecting our girl’s weekend to go.” Caroline growled, eyes squeezed shut as they bounced down a dirt road that belonged more in the backwoods near mystic falls than here. From the overgrowth and deep divots, it had clearly fallen out of use ages ago. Awesome. Bonnie was swearing under her breath, but teenage years spent off-roading and racing down old gravel roads served them well; so far, they’d avoided a flat tire or spinning out.

“I didn’t get my passport so I could be pulled into a French horror movie,” Bonnie growled, the steering wheel creaking under her grip. “When I said I wanted to see rustic country side, I was not referring to Revolutionary France, Care.”

Caroline grunted in response, using her good leg and arm to brace her against the seat. Her leg ached, her head hurt and her veins burned, but she couldn't regret her rampage. Well, maybe that it hadn't been longer. She wished she'd had more time to actually make those deaths hurt. Ripping heads off and pulling out hearts was quick and messy, but it didn't linger. 

There were no slow deaths to dread. No chance to dig into the psyche of those witches, show them real fear. She didn't even care that she was wearing her vampire face like a shield, bits and pieces of the dead clinging to her clothes and caught under her nails.

Goddamn witches. 

Still...

"Let's not even joke about French horror. It's not funny." Caroline said firmly. "I had nightmares."

“Oh, I’m perfectly aware. Not did you force me to watch your 'educational' foreign film night from hell, but I just watched you slaughter half-a-dozen witches. I didn't mind the witch slaughtering so much due to the torture, but it's still gross." The car jerked and Bonnie let loose a truly impressive string of profanity. "Now I'm driving down something that hasn't been a road since we were honest-to-God teenagers."

Caroline opened her eyes carefully, relieved that the car hadn't started swimming in colors and those odd, twisted shapes. Werewolf venom always made her head spin, but it was the worse when the hallucinations started. 

Today had started off with so much promise.

"No, you may not crash my weekend with Bonnie." Caroline said firmly, strolling toward the hotel elevator with a bounce in her step. She'd finally - finally! - talked Bonnie Bennett into visiting her in Europe. Nancy wasn't Paris or Milan, but it was beautiful. And Bonnie had asked to avoid the tourist hot spots.

Well, mostly. They were mostly avoiding them. That counted, right?

"I'm starting to feel like you don't want me around. Romantic weekends with Klaus, which, gag; now a weekend with the witch."

Caroline rolled eyes. "Rebekah. I invited you to Hawaii - you said no. Your brother invited himself."

"From the way he's been strutting, you didn't complain; I don't want to know about beach sex." Rebekah huffed. 

"Uh, first of all? Sand. Second, I'm not having sex with your brother." Mostly. Letting him lick her into orgasam didn't technically... okay fine. She mostly wasn't having sex with Klaus.

"I don't care, I don't want details." Rebekah said flatly. "And why Nancy? I don't care what the witch says, there are better places so see."

"So you want me to go to Paris without you?" 

"Don't you dare." Rebekah said sternly. "Take her to Tokyo or Rome or whatever other city my brother tried to woo you with, Paris is mine."

"Does that mean I get Milan?" 

"Caroline, I realize my brother has given you some allusions of grandeur, but no. Baby vampires do not get cities." Rebekah sighed. "How long are you keeping the witch around?"

Caroline tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at the elevators. Why did they always take so long? "Hopefully a week, but she's going to try fly home Sunday. I might have, sort of, already changed her ticket - so at minimum, a week. I might manage two."

"Fine. But after that, no brothers and no witches. We'll rent a yacht and eat people."

"I miss you too, Bekah." Caroline said she fished for her keycard. Pausing outside the hotel door, she glanced up. Something felt... off. Glancing around the hall, she frowned when she realized she couldn't hear anyone else on the floor.

"So I'm meeting Bonnie." Caroline continued, eyes narrowing as she caught the faintest hint of blood. There was definitely something wrong with this floor. She flicked her gaze to the door that matched her key card and pursed her lips for a moment. 

"Im pretty sure we might be reenacting that bar scene in Milan later. You know, the one where we drank way too much and had to stagger back to the hotel?"

Rebekah paused. When she spoke, her voice held the faintest of edges. "The one where you tried to pick up those drunk idiots on my dare and failed."

"I've never failed at picking up anyone." Caroline said firmly. It was slaughtering them she occasionally messed up on. And it would have been fine, if she hadn't chased him to his friends - who happened to be furry. "I'm amazing at getting what I want, I totally even caught your brother, although it's debatable about wanting at the time. But for your context, yes. That'll work."

"Speaking of my brother, he made some noise about stopping by to see me. We both know he just wants to see if I'll gossip." Rebekah sighed. "Don't do anything stupid like pick someone up - I cannot deal with that level of drama."

"Why is it always about you? I'll call you later, okay?" Leaving her phone on, she dropped it into her purse and stepped into a war zone. 

"How bad is it?” Bonnie asked, breaking into the silence. "The bite?"

“I’ve got time.” How was this her life, that she knew the stages of werewolf poison? She wasn't sure what she was telling Bonnie she had time for exactly; time to be caught; time to fight; time for Klaus to find her? She knew Rebekah had understood her message and had heard the fight in the hotel room. 

“How much time?” Bonnie asked, foot pressing as hard onto the petal as she dared. “Because that containment spell of mine is only going to last another half hour. I’m not sure we’re going to have enough lead time between us by then to avoid them. When we get back to civilization, I’m going to use that dead body in the trunk to track those fuckers and then I’m going to set your very crazy boyfriend on all of them.”

“That was an impressive spell.” Caroline told her, wincing as the car slammed into a deep hole, jarring her whole body. “When did you pick that one up?”

“It was… I was loaned a grimore.” Bonnie said finally. “It’s draining though, so I don’t know how much use I’ll be in the short-term.”

“Well, you did great.” Caroline told her. "I wasn't expecting the wolves."

Bonnie snorted. “I’m the reason we’re even in this god-forsaken forest. If I hadn't gotten caught they would've never caught you."

“We don't know that. And hey, at least we’re not in the cabin anymore.” Caroline pointed out. It might've been a nice cabin, if not for the death tunnels underneath it, the vervain-water pumped inside, and that torture chamber she'd found Bonnie in. She'd no idea what forest they’d been taken to, but she was going to find out. 

Mostly, she just needed them find a way to contact Rebekah again. Dead witches and an angry, temporarily contained werewolf pack on a full moon? Oh yeah, even she knew that they needed back up. Hopefully the angry, original kind. Caroline didn't doubt that Rebekah contacted Klaus. She just didn't know how much time has passed or if the witches had been smart enough to hide them from tracking spells. 

Still, the witches were dead. Hopefully that meant any interference was gone as well.

"Did you happen to overhear anything that would help us understand why they grabbed us?” Caroline asked. “I'm never going to hear the end of it if this was a random snatch and grab. 

“From what little I could hear, we just have amazing bad luck, which, surprise. The witches and this pack use that hotel as a sort of bait and switch near full moons. That particular room of ours? They used it to trap witches and vampires. The rest of the time they must either rent it out to humans or have it under repair or something. Did you check to see who owned it before booking?"

"Seriously? How was I supposed to suspect that a perfectly normal hotel was really the supernatural version of the Hunger Games? I'm suspicious, not crazy." Caroline huffed. "And yes, I did check to see if there were any local pack issues, hello, full moon, and got nada. Who knew the witches here were insane?"

"I think they consider themselves more of the ‘Most Dangerous Game' variety of hunters." Bonnie said wearily. "They were so disappointed you were a baby."

"First, how long amigo ong to have to deal with the damn baby-vampire tag? It's getting ridiculous. Also, I hope I squashed that disappointment when I ripped their heads off. Assholes." Caroline pressed her foot into the floor to brace as they made a sharp turn. "And, 'Most Dangerous Game?' That story sucked in AP English. Pretty sure it's not any better now. Plus, pretty sure the guy doing the hunting died in the end."

"Yup. Pretty sure that's the thrill part of it."

Caroline was silent for a long moment. "So they didn’t know about our other… connections?”

"I don't know." Bonnie said finally. "What I've been doing for the Originals is basically witch-on-retainer. Other than the events in New Orleans, I've avoided being publicly linked to anyone."

Both women grimaced at each other.

“Well, I suppose it could be… watch out!”

Bonnie screamed as the shadow jumped at them, wheel jerking in her hand as she pumped the break. Caroline slammed against her seat beat and moaned at the agony that flared in her hip. The car skidded and slammed sideways into a tree; Bonnie bounced off the steering wheel, head snapping sharply at the sudden stop. Caroline stared at the spinning roof for long moments before slowly forcing herself to move. 

“Bonnie?”

Silence worried her, and she blinked past her own spinning vision to listen to her heartbeat. "Bonnie?"

“Oh spirits,” Bonnie finally moaned. “I think I’m dead.”

“Not quite." Caroline heaved out a pained gasp as she moved. "Can you get out of the car?”

Bonnie lifted her head slowly, the cut across her forehead sharp against her skin. She licked her lips, pupils too-wide and uneven in the dark, her expression dazed. “Maybe.”

"I can try to help."

"Yup." Bonnie fumbled for her door. "We'll try that in a moment."

Nodding, every bone aching Caroline shoved her door open. Staggering out of the vehicle, she gave herself a moment to find her balance. Holding the door with one hand, she stared at the crumpled tire-wheel and cursed. 

"We're so fucked."

"Yay, optimism." Bonnie grumbled as she slid out of the car. Stretching to her full height, she hesitated and clutched at the car, before bending at the waist. 

Caroline started in her direction at the sound of heaving, but Bonnie's hand waved her back. Caroline grimaced and waited. She heaved for a long moment she lifted herself back up.

“I think I have a concussion." She wiped her mouth and grimaced, complexion chalky. "Probably whip lash."

"The tree smashed in the tire wheel." Caroline told her. "Pretty sure you're done driving anyway. Goddamn deer."

Bonnie stared at her before closing her eyes. "So just to recap: we've been kidnapped, I've been tortured and have a concussion, you've been bitten by a werewolf and we just wrecked the car."

Caroline grimaced. "Sounds right."

Bonnie sighed. "We're fucked."

Caroline nodded and slowly lowered herself to the ground, her knees felt shaky. A few moments later, Bonnie joined her. For a moment, they just say in the dark, the smell of Bonnie's blood and the death of the witches between them.

"How do we get ourselves into these things?" Bonnie leaned against her, head falling to Caroline’s shoulder. "This shit only happens when I'm with you."

“Talent.” She caught Bonnie’s fingers between her own, squeezed. "I’ll probably hear the wolves coming. You get into the car and shut the door. They want me.”

“I’m not getting into the car without your vampire ass, so shut up.” Bonnie growled.

"Bon..."

"Caroline, shut up. I'm seeing spots if I look at something too hard, your poisoned and were in the middle of bumfuck nowhere - the French version. Even if I could physically get into the car, I'm not."

"Well fine then." Caroline leaned against her, eyes shutting. "See if I try to save your life again."

"Good."

Caroline strained to listen to the woods as silence settled. Was that noise another deer? A wolf? She kept seeing shadows behind her eyes, so she wasn’t sure if she couldn’t trust herself. 

“You need blood.” Bonnie broke the silence. “Your face is still all splotchy from the vervain.”

“Werewolf venom makes it hard to heal.” Caroline shrugged and then winced. "Not that healing is an option right now, even if I had blood."

Bonnie tightened her grip on Caroline's hand. “Take some of mine."

"What? No! I'm not taking any of your blood. You need it. Donating the amount I'd take when you have a concussion is a bad idea. If I wasn't poisoned, I'd be shoving my blood down your throat." Caroline said firmly. “And anyway, witches taste funny."

"What?" Bonnie pushed up, and squeezed her eyes shut as she clearly fought another wave of nausea. When she blinked her eyes open they weren't quite focused. "Witches don't taste funny."

"How do you know that?" Caroline asked. "It could be a personal thing. Like, hating the flavor of banana taffy. Witches are banana taffy - weird, oddly colored and gross."

"I've been told..." She started and then stopped abruptly. "I have a concussion."

"Bonnie Bennett. Who have you been sharing blood with? And why haven't I heard about it? Didn't I regale you for like, an hour about Klaus? What was that? Two days ago?"

"Oh God, if it'd only been just an hour," Bonnie complained, slumping back down. 

"That's beside the point." Caroline deflected. "Why am I sitting in this stupid forest, being hunted by wolves, after being kidnapped by witches and only now – now – am I finding out about a tete-a-tete?"

"It was nothing."

"You let him bite you. Are you dating?” Caroline demanded. "You have a boyfriend? A vampire boyfriend?"

"We're not dating." Bonnie growled. "He's not my boyfriend! Seriously, aren't we too old for that?"

Caroline waved a bloody hand around. "Witch! You're a bloody witch. I thought I was the only real vampire in your life."

"I know.” Bonnie said, eyes squeezed shut. “Can you just drop it?”

"Witches do not let vampires just randomly have a drink... you’ve had sex! I know that look! That's you're guilty-sex look." Caroline's eyebrows snapped together. "You didn't tell me!"

"I don't have a guilty sex look." Bonnie argued, cracking her eyes open to glare. "There wasn't anything to talk about."

"Bon Bon, please. That’s your 'omg-the-hate-sex-was-amazing-it'll-never-happen-again-the-third-times-the-charm' expression." 

Bonnie groaned. "You cannot possibly know that. That's not what happened!"

"The hate-sex or that you've jumped and ravished whoever this was three times?"

"He could have ravished me." Bonnie muttered.

"He probably tried.” Caroline agreed with a smirk. “But my money is on you doing something witchy, pinning him to a flat surface and totally getting what you wanted."

Bonnie stated at her speechless.

Caroline patted her on the back. "It's okay. And I know, because you’re my best friend, but more importantly, we experienced our awkward, saving-the-world years together. And this is totally not your first hot hookup. I really want to know who."

Bonnie pressed her hands over her face and mumbled something not even Caroline's vampire hearing could translate. Carefully nudging Bonnie with her shoulder, she tried again. "Repeat that?"

"I hate you," Bonnie finally heaved, voice flat. "Kol Mikaelson."

"Kol Mikaelson?" Caroline repeated, voice strangled. "Bonnie!"

"Not a word, Caroline.” Jaw set in a hard line, Bonnie glared at her. "And it's not happening again."

Caroline gaped at her. And then she just started laughing. Clutching Bonnie's shoulders in support, Caroline laughed until her side hurt. Bonnie was completely rigid, cheeks red. 

"I hate you."

"You love me," Caroline giggled. "Please, please tell me it was good."

Lips compressed into a thin line that didn't entirely hide the faintest quirk of her lips, Bonnie finally nodded once. Caroline opened her mouth to snark when the world started spinning. Sliding face first onto Bonnie’s lap, she moaned at the sharpness of the pain. Bonnie frantically called her name and Caroline finally groaned out an assurance. 

“I’m fine.”

“You're not fine. You fainted.”

Caroline let her friend adjust her, so that her cheek was flat against her thigh, weight lifted off of her bad hip. “I didn’t.”

"Seriously?" Bonnie demanded. "That was you keeling over in my lap. It's getting worse."

Caroline finally nodded. "You should move away from me. I'll be too weak to chase you, but like this I'll bite when the pain gets too bad."

Bonnie threaded her fingers through her tangled hair. "No."

Caroline clutched at Bonnie's knee and panted, skin too hot. This was the part she hated, when it felt like the venom was eating her bones. Hallucinations weren’t far off. Sometimes, she’d welcomed them before as they could be a brief respite for the pain. But tonight she couldn’t afford it. She had to hold on long enough for the moon to set, to give Bonnie a chance. 

She didn't know if the howling in her ears was actual wolves or the wind. 

"Wake me up if I actually faint."

"Oh god. Why?" Bonnie swallowed loudly. "At least it hurts less when your unconscious."

"You can't hear them, neither can I unconscious." Caroline told her. "I'd rather be alive and see death coming."

"You don't know what you're hearing is real," Bonnie pointed out. She swallowed, and her fingers tugged at Caroline's curls. "Are we going to make it?"

Swallowing, Caroline gripped the hem of Bonnie’s jeans. “If Kol hurts you, I'll steal one of Klaus' knives and dagger him."

“Care…” Bonnie heaved out a breath. "I'm sorry."

"It’ll be okay.” Caroline promised, hoping she was right.

Bonnie let out something like a sob. “How? I’m seeing two of everything and you’re dying.”

Caroline patted her knee. “It’s your turn to let someone else make a sacrifice for you. When the wolves come, get into the car.”

“Caroline…”

“Promise me,” she whispered. Shuddering, she gripped the earth in her free hand. Her bones were on fire. Opening her eyes, she strained to catch the faint voices in the trees. "Do you hear anything?"

"No."

They both knew that meant either the hallucinations had started or the wolves were getting closer. Caroline scanned the woods, listening to a wolf calling for its pack. 

"Promise me."

Bonnie stroked her hair for several long moments. “I promise.”

"Thank you.”

Bonnie growled a noise, but her fingers were gentle as they combed through her blood matted curls. "Do you ever regret any of this?"

"Us? No."

"That's not... I mean this. Being a vampire. Well, maybe not being a vampire, but the rest of it. Dying in this forest."

"I miss my mom." Caroline said softly, eyes shut. Sweat was beading at her temples, and she forced herself to follow the rhythm of the tugs in her hair. "It hurts to breath through it sometimes. But I've never regretted anything about our friendship Bonnie Bennett. And I'm not dead yet."

"Even the part where I was a crappy friend?"

"You mean like the part where I didn't know for an entire summer that you were dead?" 

"Do you think we ever had a chance of being normal?" Bonnie asked finally. "Or are we just caught on the tail end of some cosmic joke?"

"Normal me was a narcissist brat. I like this version better." Caroline whispered. "And please. I refuse to believe I was so terrible in a previous life that I've been inflicted on Klaus for it... Although I don't know how I feel about being rewarded with him either."

“I don't approve, you know.” Bonnie said softly. “Of Klaus. He’s old. Him, Silas… they’re like old gods, nightmares given life. How do you comprehend what it is like to be that old, unchanging? They scare me.”

They’d scared Caroline too. Sometimes, if she thought about it enough – acknowledged the warnings given to her – she felt too hot in her own skin. Her love story wasn’t what she’d thought it be. There was too much horror, she’d become the monster, but she’d accepted that years ago. It was accepting everything else that she’d struggled with. People weren't awards or lessons or punishment. They just were. 

“But he cares about you.” Bonnie whispered. “I saw that, I’ve always seen that. I just didn’t realize… we didn't realize, what that meant. He's been cleaning it up, you know."

"Huh?”

“Klaus.” Bonnie murmured. “You were doing your own thing and Rebekah was keeping an eye on you and I just… I didn’t want you to have a reason to come back. Wanted you as far away from everything as possible.”

“Bonnie…”

“Tyler dangled you like bait. I don't know specifics, but Klaus has been quietly slaughtering anyone who Tyler had even a peripheral contact with." She tugged at a stubborn knot gently. "There were all kinds of rumors in New Orleans that just... went away."

Caroline said nothing, muscles burning; her chest heavy with understanding. Bonnie was wrong and right. Klaus was protecting her - you don't leave your heart exposed. She'd wielded that weapon once, to save her life, she wouldn't do it again. But it didn't make her accusations to him and his acceptance (her life, his blood) any less true. What has changed over the years of her life was that she believed what she'd told him. 

Klaus was in love with her. 

There were so many dead. Countless more to stain the black of him even darker. Klaus had told her he didn't need an excuse - she wondered what it said about her that she believed him.

That she cared too. 

Bonnie didn’t seem to need her response. 

"Most of the supernatural community thinks that the recent disappearances are linked to the fake baby." Bonnie said quietly. "Some of them probably were linked. He hasn't dispelled that rumor."

“Rebekah… once said they wanted anonymity again.” Caroline said slowly. "That it was better when they were feared instead of known."

"There aren't many old vampires left - the really old ones. The ones that might know them." 

"Oh."

"Yeah." Bonnie swallowed. "I still don't like him."

"That's okay," Caroline told her, eyes sliding shut. "I sometimes don't like him much either."

Caroline didn't know how long they sat there, cold fog and wind turning the forest eerie. She slipped in and out of hallucinations, whispered words and ground shaking footsteps. She grasped the edges of her sanity with both hands, and held on tightly. Bonnie needed her. 

So when Bonnie stiffened under her cheek, she didn't know if it was real or not. Even when her friend spoke, Caroline had to force her eyes open to look. 

"I heard something."

Caroline swallowed. She hadn't heard anything over the howling in her head. "Get into the car."

Bonnie made a soft noise. "To late for that."

It was so hard to focus, to squint eyes that burned as she watched shadows solidify. Three shapes materialized, footsteps nearly silent. For a moment, her head went quiet, and she blinked. 

"Klaus."

She was hallucinating. But then Bonnie's fingers were tight in her hair and he was kneeling next to her, hands hot on her skin.

"How exactly do you find so much trouble, sweetheart?"

His hands snaked down her body, pausing when he found the bite. Something angry rumbled in his chest, and her eyes slid closed. If this was an hallucination, she wanted it to be real. 

The hot scent of blood and she opened her eyes. Her hands snapped out, grabbing tight as her fangs latched onto his wrist. Klaus flooded her senses, and she squeezed tighter. 

Careful, gentle fingertips stroked along her hairline. 

"I cannot believe I let you out of my sight for a single weekend and you find this much trouble, witchling," Kol said as he studied Bonnie's pale face. "You need blood."

Bonnie glared at him. "I told you not to call me that. How'd you find us?"

Rebekah smiled, the edges sharp. "They didn't immediately destroy Caroline's phone, so I had a vague general direction to follow. France has a decent - if hidden - witch heritage. I strongly encouraged their help, they agreed."

Kol sighed. "They were surprisingly helpful, without the being bloodied. It was disappointing."

Rebekah shrugged before pinning Bonnie with a glare. "Kol is right witch, as much as I hate to say it, you need blood. We don't have time to baby your head injury."

Caroline unlatched her fangs, lashes heavy. Licking Klaus' wrist closed, she looked up at him. What moonlight was filtering through the trees cast his face in shadow, but his eyes were bright with fury. Reaching down, he ran his thumb along her lips, before bringing it to his mouth to lick clean. 

"Hi." 

The edge of his mouth curved, just a little. "Better, sweetheart?"

"Hmmm." Caroline's hummed her agreement, the combination of his blood and lack of pain leaving her high on endorphins. She let herself lay there for a moment, face cradled by his hands.

"Caroline - I'm going to require an explanation for this," Rebekah told her, wrist flickering to encompass the trees. "I don't tromp through the woods for just anyone."

"There's a pack in the woods. They think they're hunting Bonnie and me." Caroline's lips curved into a faint smile. "No more witches though."

"Just ours," Kol murmured. 

Klaus stroked her hair from her face, smile turning feral. "The body in the trunk?"

"Bonnie wanted to track them later."

"That's my witchling," Kol said cheerfully. "Always the best presents. Been a while since we've had this much fun! Sounds like an entire pack."

Klaus watched Caroline's eyes flicker closed and then open stubbornly. "Kol."

Squatting in front of Bonnie, Kol ripped his wrist open. Bonnie gave him flat, hostile look. She made no move to touch him.

"Now, little witch, there are two ways we can do this." His smile turned feral. "You know which way I'd prefer."

"Ass."

"You can tie me up later."

"Stop flirting." Rebekah said frostily as she turned to face the woods. "Witch, if you want a chance if defending yourself at all, take the blood. It's not my heart that'll be broken if you get killed."

Caroline went to push herself up, brows bunched together. Post-bite and blood always left her lethargic, and staying awake wasn't going to happen, but no one would bully Bonnie. "Rebekah Mikaelson..."

Klaus slid his hands underneath her and stood, cradling her against his chest. Her fingers tightened in his shirt, but to his surprise, she pressed her nose into his shoulder instead of fighting him. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, nothing will reach either of you. But it'd be a shame if the witch died of internal bleeding because of simple stubbornness."

Lashes heavy, Caroline grunted into his shirt. "Bossy." 

Lips touching her hair, he wanted until she'd gone soft and pliant against him before turning to look at the Bennett Witch.

"Do not mistake my brothers willingness to fuck you for my care, witch. That steering wheel did a number on your internal organs, Caroline would've noticed the strain on your heart had she not been suffering from werewolf venom. Take the blood or I simply compel you into it."

"Caroline -"

"Is unconscious. She'll remain so for some time." He gave a careless shrug. "She'd object if she was awake of course, but you're not in a position to do anything about it - my brother tells me your no longer on quite so strict a regiment of vervain."

"Don't be cross," Kol told her cheerfully. "I'd never complain."

Face wiped clean of expression, she accepted Kol's wrist. Her face twisted in a grimace grimace as she licked at the blood smeared along Kol's skin - and she never took her eyes from Klaus as he arranged Caroline in the backseat. 

The first wolf stepped out of the shadows as he shut the door. 

"Ah, if it isn't the company we'd be looking forward to meeting." Rebekah murmured, adjusting her braid. Her eyes scanned the shadows, brow arching at the number. "So few."

"Caroline killed a number," Bonnie said quietly. "Although the dead witch is the only one in the trunk."

Kol patted Bonnie's cheek, leaned back to avoid her punch and laughed. "Don't get killed, witchling. You'd miss those magics, and I so do enjoy them."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, returned. Not at all what it's cracked up to be." He stood, spinning with a bright smile. "This is far more fun. It was so nice if you to invite us."

Klaus counted two dozen wolves. Even with Caroline having killed some of their number, it was a smaller group for this part of the world - could explain the witches. Maybe he'd leave one alive and ask. 

"Brother, sister? Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit of a pain. Hopefully it turned out well?


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Klaus chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little blood play in this, so please be aware.

"When you let Caroline go, when you walked away. Did that actually mean anything?"

Klaus looked up from his sketch, glancing at the witch who'd interrupted him. Dawn was approaching, Caroline was asleep in the bed near him, and both of his siblings had left to disturb someone else. 

A quiet, relaxing way to pass the early hours.

He took a moment to study the only true adversary he’d left when it came to Caroline Forbes. Bonnie Bennett hated him - she barely tolerated his family, regardless of who she let into her bed. She and Caroline were similar in that way - neither tended to treat sex as a vulnerability. For Caroline, it was the natural progression of being a predator - you didn't fear your prey, even stripped bare and welcoming. Underneath pretty Caroline Forbes' skin lived a monster and it did not bend. 

Klaus had known it that day in the woods, when he pressed her against bark and earth, had matched her move for move, hold for hold. Finally having the delectable Caroline Forbes had been second to knowing that for her - for the first time since her change - she'd found not prey, but a predator. He wondered if she'd seen it that way, spread open beneath him with leaves in her hair. 

He'd asked for her honesty. 

She'd given it to him. 

Caroline had given him her lust, her need, shown him the way she'd thought of holding him - fiercely, nails digging into his neck, shoulder, and scalp - every part of her demanding. She'd wrecked him with her body, with her taste and the way she'd gripped him tight as she stripped them both bare with her need.

But that first kiss. 

Soft, delicate - the careful brush of her fingers against jaw. Tenderness and shyness, but even more, that affection. It was the affection that haunted him in the early hours. 

That small, hitching hesitation in her when he'd said goodbye. 

He'd walked away, but he'd never left. 

"Some would argue that I didn't let her go at all, little witch."

Klaus watched Bonnie ball her hands into fists and smiled, turning back to his sketch. He understood the games Kol played and this one was feisty. He wondered how long his brother would continue with her, how long until she burned up and out. 

Magic had its price after all. 

"Don't call me that. Did it mean anything to you?" Bonnie asked ruthlessly. "Your promise?"

"Does it mean anything to you when you fuck my brother to the floor, pin him with your magic and dig in until he bleeds?" Klaus arched an amused brow. "Nasty little predator, aren't you?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Shut up."

Klaus let his smile turn mocking. "I don't answer to you, Bonnie Bennett. When you are ash and dust, I will have forgotten your existence. Do not mistake my tolerance for your continued life and usefulness as an unwillingness to kill you; I know your betrayals."

"But she won't." Bonnie shot back. "She'll remember pigtails, sleepovers and saving the world. She'll remember me."

Klaus considered his sketch, shading in a few lines. "Your mistake is assuming that will stop me from tearing out your throat."

"She'll hate you."

"Will she? Forever is a long time, witch. Can you predict the layers of her heart centuries from now? I have the time." He looked up and held her gaze. "Ten, fifty, a hundred years from now, she'll continue to settle into her skin. Those little handicaps, society’s morals will be less important. Eventually, she'll think of the time with you distantly, fondly. But the hurt, the rage at your passing will have faded."

Bonnie paled, but her chin lifted. "You'll risk hurting her like that? Risk your chance? Why do you even pretend that letting her find herself, Caroline growing was something you did for her benefit. It's just a way for her to forget all the horrible things you've done."

Klaus set down his notebook and watched her. Fingers lacing together, he braced his elbows in his knees, expression hard. To give the witch credit, she didn't flinch away from him.

"What amazes me about your so called friendship, Bonnie is how we continue to come back to this point. That Caroline is only tolerable or deserving now, when she is starting to grow into her potential. For someone who touts friendship, who’s so willing to throw her life away, how long did it take you to give her the same acceptance you've always offered the doppelgänger?"

"You don't know what you’re talking about," Bonnie told him. "You cannot expect me to believe that you're a better friend, that you love her. Obsession is not love."

"Ah, love. Such a weak, paltry word - a careless promise in these modern times. Yet, you cannot burn it out, you cannot rip it from your chest as it digs in its poisonous roots and stains everything it touches. To love - what have you seen of love? You who doesn't know how to accept, how to love what your friends are instead of hoping for what they will become?" Klaus smiled at her, a nightmare thing with teeth and steel. "Tell me, why has it taken you so long to join Caroline traveling? Why have you avoided leaving your precious Mystic Falls?"

"This isn't about me." Bonnie ground out. "This is about Caroline."

Klaus leaned back and laughed, eyes hard. "Is that what you think? Caroline is perfectly capable of telling me to bugger off on her own, has done so repeatedly. Let's be honest, shall we? It comes down, it always comes down to the fact that she's a vampire and you're a witch."

Bonnie licked her lips, squared her shoulders. "Caroline is my friend."

Both brows arched, and he looked at the unmoving pile of blankets on the bed, the stray curls the glinted gold in the soft light. 

"Vampires do not change. Time does not eat our bones, it is not our great devourer, although it will take its price. A thousand years from now, two thousand and we will be exactly the same. Physically untouched."

Klaus ran his thumb across his incomplete sketch, considered the lines. "Now, ennui... it can sink into a man's bones until he feels nothing, wants nothing, turns everything he loves to ash. Carelessness is but a symptom, for what matters the damage inflicted when you have an eternity to play games and find forgiveness?"

"Caroline won't do that." Bonnie whispered. "Not with you. Not with anyone. She doesn't play with people."

"Even pretty Caroline. It is simply a matter of time, of which our supply is endless. But do you know, Bonnie Bennett, what her greatest gift is? This girl it took you too many years to see?" He motioned to the bed, glancing at her with a knife-blade smile. "Her heart is not fickle. It can be broken, it can bleed, but it does not falter on its own. It has to be pushed, trampled on and desiccated before it wavers. Do you know what I wondered once I realized that truth of her?"

Bonnie's jaw worked but she said nothing. Klaus flashed a mocking smile, knowing what drove her silence. 

"What would it be like, to have a heart that stubborn, unbending in its devotion for those it's claims, as mine?" Klaus put down his sketch pad. "I've seen the great love stories. Watched them crumble - helped a few turn to dust - and yet a baby vampire from a tiny, backwoods down has outlasted them all."

He rose to his feet and paced towards her. Bonnie lifted her chin, refused to bend when he crowded her space. He didn't touch her, but his eyes - his smile - chilled her to bone.

"Oh, I don't blame you, for pushing her into my path and then trying to remove me from her life. What do children know of love - the kind that burns kingdoms to ash? What do the Salvatore brothers and their one century and Hangul of decades know of obsession? To stand alone for centuries, to admire, to hate and to destroy everything around you for eons - what do you know of time, witch? Your bones will be ash, your body composite for nature to suck away your few nutrients and your soul damned to enteral boredom. But Caroline - she'll be a Queen. Mine."

Bonnie shook her head. "She isn't some, cliché. She won't be your Queen of Darkness."

Klaus laughed softly, eyes mocking as he motioned to the bed. "Ah, but you see, Caroline has never needed me to rule."

Bonnie stiffened at the affection, the iron in his voice. Swallowed, as he let her see the weight of his years, the knowledge burning behind his eyes. Everything inside her stilled, frozen in silent horror at the creature watching her. His smile widened, delighting in her fear, before he turned away.

"You cannot imagine what I see in her." He said softly. "But do not attribute your short-sighted friendship to me, Bonnie Bennett. I have only ever wanted her as she is now, and not what I know she will become. Although it will be a delight to watch."

"I won't let you hurt her," Bonnie said stubbornly. 

"What is between us is not your concern." His eyes raked her, sharp enough to cut. "My position in her life is not up for discussion with you. Should you attempt to interfere, should you try to use my brother against me, the horrors your precious spirits once whispered I'm capable of will be pale in comparison. I will break you. And I will ensure that you live an eternity to suffer. 

"Do you think to scare me away?" Bonnie managed, shoulders squaring. "Do you think I'm unaware of my own failures? They are not weapons to be used against my friendship with her, Klaus."

Instead of rage, that mocking amusement colored him as he returned to his seat, the long lines of him sprawling. "They can only be weapons if they hurt, little witch."

Bonnie gritted her teeth. But she held her tongue. She'd given her warning. 

"Now, may I suggest you leave, before I forget my good mood this morning?" Klaus murmured. 

Bonnie paused once she was down the hall, arms wrapped tight around herself. The pit that had opened behind Klaus' eyes when he promised to make her suffer... a thousand years of nothing but vengeance and blood. And Caroline faced that horror, looked at it and grasped it between her fingers like it was hers to command. Maybe it was. But Bonnie worried. 

Hades might have stolen Persephone, placed a crown in her head - but it had always been Persephone that was feared. Klaus said that Caroline didn't need him to be a Queen. What did he see in her that others had missed?

That she'd missed?

 

Caroline woke under soft sheets and a mattress so comfortable, she felt like she was floating. She assumed the pillow was just as wonderful, but it was currently tugged over her head to block the light. For a moment, she let herself hover at the edge of waking, perfectly content to just be.

It was the soft sounds of charcoal on paper told her she wasn't alone. Klaus. Carefully blinking her eyes open, she cautiously peaked out from under her pillow. 

"You're quite the burrower," Klaus murmured without looking up. A faint smile curved the edges of his lips. "I didn't know that."

"Are you sketching me?" Caroline demanded, unwilling to sit up just then. She hadn't been this relaxed in ages, and she wanted to enjoy it, regardless of the lingering scents of blood and earth.

"It would be more accurate to say I'm sketching the bedding covering you, sweetheart." Klaus teased, before finally glancing up. His smile widened as he took in her in, eyes roaming over her face.

"Seriously?" Caroline finally sat up, shedding her pillow and blankets. The room was one she hadn't seen before, the understated wealth of it surprisingly tactful. Reaching to shake out the mess that was her hair, she paused as she got a look at the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. 

"Am I in your shirt?"

"Rebekah offered something of hers, but my understanding is that her idea of sleepwear is... not meant for sleeping." Klaus shrugged, but the expression behind his eyes was anything but nonchalant. 

"Seriously, immortality has made all of you way to comfortable with each other." She touched the sleeve of the soft, worn fabric. A favorite of his, if the age and comfortableness said anything. "But thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." The low, sultry tone in his voice touched her skin with awareness. Biting her lip, she watched him from under her lashes for a moment.

"So... where are we?"

"Luxembourg. We're still looking into the extent of the witches who kidnapped you." His lashes lowered, blue eyes darkening. "Don't think I didn't consider Paris."

She pursed her lips. "I've got blood in my hair, gore under my nails and your flirting right now?"

"Hmmm," a flicker of dimple. "Yes."

Rolling her eyes to cover a laugh, she swung her legs free of the covers and stood. His shirt hit her mid-thigh, covering all the important parts, but Klaus' gaze still burned a line down her body. She wasn't nervous, not really, but she was hyper-aware of him. 

"Shower?"

He tilted his chin towards a set of doors. She hesitated for a moment before determinedly marching that direction. Her bathing suit had covered less. Still, being in his shirt was... intimate. 

She'd figure clothes out once she was clean.

"Caroline."

His voice was low, layered with a hundred things she couldn't identify and one she could: need. She stopped. Before she could turn, there was a displacement of air and then Klaus was right behind her. 

He pressed his face into her shoulder, ignoring the blood in her rumpled curls. One arm curved underneath her breasts, hand splayed possessively against her ribs; the other settled against her hip. After a moment of surprise, she relaxed into him and just let Klaus hold her. 

"If you had died, I'd have razed the world." His voice was hard, filled with iron and promising blood. Cautiously, she settled her hand against the one on her hip, and squeezed. 

"The world doesn't deserve that."

A puff of breath against her shoulder, a tightening of his hold. "You told Stefan I'd lay waste. Do you not believe yourself?"

"You've got to stop eavesdropping," she chided, fingers tightening on his. "It's rude."

He laughed, the sound harsh against her skin. "Not even Silas understood the truth of obsession, love." He lifted his face, and the hybrid watched her. Turning her in his arms, he stroked his thumb along her bottom lip. "I would've killed Qetsiyah the moment she gave me the elixirs, burned her body to ash, and wiped her line from existence."

Caroline scowled at him. "Klaus."

He cupped her face between his hands, showed her the truth of him behind his eyes. "My rage would have swallowed the world."

She slid her fingers around his wrists, just to let him feel her against his skin. "Klaus. I'm okay."

"When I find the ring leader, what I did to Damon, what Tyler has experienced will seem like mercy." Klaus said softly, eyes hard. "I will rend their spirit, destroy its existence and force whoever it is to relieve their punishment for the rest of his very long, very healthy life."

She swallowed hard. There was only blood and iron in his eyes, a marrow-deep rage that she could feel under her hands. Carefully, she lifted her hand and touched the hard edge of his jaw. 

"Okay."

Something feral crawled behind his eyes. 

Caroline let her fingertips linger, met the darkness behind his eyes. "They hurt Bonnie. They hunted me. Do you think I haven't learned the truth of individuals like that? That I haven't seen what becomes of those so twisted and bitter by their own hate, their prejudice that they can only see the darkness?"

"Yet," he murmured, "you still look at me."

She shook her head, affection softening her body against his. "What they did was cowardly. You may be a stalking, mass murderer with a god complex, but you're not a coward."

He touched his forehead to hers. "Not anymore, no."

"I once told you that any creature that can love could be saved." Caroline said softly. "Being able to love, that capacity to care for others, you've always had that - even if you let everyone think you carted your family around in boxes."

"You see good in me that I'm not sure is there, Caroline. I'm perfectly capable of doing to others what was done to you. I've killed in rage and in boredom. I've cut a path so bloody through the centuries, that I've become a nightmare." 

"But not mine." She told him. "You're not my nightmare."

There was a quiet moment, as he visibly absorbed her words. Then his mouth pressed hard against hers, hands winding in her hair as he tugged her closer. Caroline fisted her hands - his shirt, his curls - and gave back. Mouth opening, she caught his lip between her teeth, biting until he growled, before stroking the sting with her tongue. 

One of his hands slid to her ass, the back of her thigh before he lifted her, pressing her into the wall. Her legs hooked around his waist, but he kept her just high enough that she had to arch her neck to kiss him. Klaus pulled away from her mouth and bit her jaw, her ear and scrapped a hot, wet line down her neck. She shuddered as he reached her shoulder, sucking hard where her pulse once beat. 

"Are we having sex against the wall?" Caroline managed as her hips rolled into his. Another slid of his teeth made her moan, and he lifted his head. 

"All wound up for me love?"

In retaliation, she twisted her hands tightly into his hair, biting along his jaw until she reached his ear. Lightly, delicately she caught his lobe in her teeth, tongue flicking out. His body shivered in her hold, hands tight enough to to bruise. 

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one." She breathed into his ear. 

He pressed into her, kissing her neck where he could reach. She loosened her grip, eager to give him more access. Instead of her throat, he went for her breast and sucked her nipple through the borrowed shirt. Caroline moaned, shuddering at the feel of his tongue through the cloth. 

"I'd strip you bare," he said slowly, lifting eyes gone wild. "Have you been worshipped, Caroline? Petted and stroked until you begged, until the softest of touches pushed you into orgasm? When was the last time you gave up control?"

She stared at him - lips parted, eyes dazed. His smile was sin, dimples cutting deep as he stroked her breast.

"I'd make it worth it."

Oh, God.

"I could give you the orgasm you want so badly, slide my fingers into the heat of you." He bunched the hem of his shirt between his fingers, tugging down until her nipples were bare. Slow, sucking kisses marked his path before he lightly kissed her nipple. "Stroke your clit with my thumb while you play with these pretty breasts."

"Now you’re just being mean." Caroline gasped, toes curling into his thigh. "I swear to god, if you're just teasing..."

His mouth was hot, tongue a wet rasp as he sucked on her nipple, the hand on her ass kneading strongly. Caroline moaned, rocking desperately into him. He pulled back, watched her from lust glazed eyes. But the sudden change in his expression, the veins just darkening under his eyes, caught her. 

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her throat. "We both know once I have you, once you're in my bed, I'm not letting you go."

Body thrumming, she ran a trembling hand through his hair. "I know."

He nodded, and for a moment, she thought he'd put her down. Send her to the shower to handle her arousal alone. Instead, moving so his eyes held hers, he tore open his wrist and offered it. His gaze dared her, yellow streaking through the blue. 

Thirst burned at the back of her throat as the hot, metallic scent of his blood hit her. Legs tightening around his waist, she grasped his wrist in both hands, fangs latching deep as her monster rose. His blood was hot in her mouth, old and rich, and she shuddered as she swallowed in greedy gulps. 

This was about sex, not life. 

Klaus watched her, eyes streaked with gold before he lowered his head. His hand moved to her breast, rolling and squeezing the sensitive flesh; soft, careful kisses against her skin as she shuddered and rocked into him before the sharp, sudden feel of his bite. 

Body unraveling, she bucked against him, muscles locking as she came. Her fingers tightened on his wrist as she rode out the aftershocks, bones grinding under her grip. Slowly, she went still and pliant against him as he finished. The slow, careful rasp of his tongue pulled her back into her skin, his blood warm against her chin as she unlatched her fangs. 

Klaus finally lifted his head, eyes hybrid gold before he pressed his lips against her bloody mouth. 

When he pulled back, his beard was streaked rust red. Chest heaving, she dragged her thumb along his lips before popping it into her mouth to lick clean.

"Do not tempt me." Klaus rumbled, hand sliding free of her shirt. "Or I'll forget my promise."

Caroline arched a brow, lips curving. "Which one?"

"That this will be your choice." He twisted a curl around his finger, caught her gaze with his. "I've had you once and walked away. I won't do it again."

Not can't. Won't. 

"Put me down." She said gently, making no move to push him away. He did as she asked, hands on her hips as she steadied. Then he stepped back. He looked ruined; hair in spikes, face and chest streaked with blood. She knew she hardly looked better.

Taking a fortifying breath, she crossed her arms. "Go find another shower."

"Luckily, the suite has two." He mused, eyes sliding to the wet patches on her shirt, the blood stains above her breasts. 

She lifted a finger and pointed. "I want clothes, actual clothes that are not yours, when I'm done."

His lips twisted into a slight smile, before he unexpectedly bowed. Her heart hurt, watching him. "Anything else?"

Caroline huffed at him before spinning on her heel and marching to the bathroom. "Nothing I can have right now."

His low laugh followed her. "You only have to ask, love."

Caroline firmly shut the door to the bathroom. That was the problem, wasn't it? His home. His family. His heart. They were hers, if she'd just close her hands around them and take.

Maybe tomorrow she'd be brave enough.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl bonding!

"Seriously Care, scoot over. How much space can your teenage butt possibly take up?"

Caroline grunted in surprise when Bonnie hip checked her, shoving her into the arm of her chaise as she tried to wiggle in. Dropping her book, she glared at her best friend.

"Of the two of us, I'm not the one whose butt has gotten bigger. Oomph!"

Rubbing her ribs, Caroline scowled. "Uncalled for Bennett."

Bonnie pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared back, wiggling until they were both squished into the narrow, sun drenched seat. "There is nothing wrong with my ass."

"There is nothing wrong with it getting bigger; I mean damn girl, can you fill out a pair of jeans! But those hips of yours are making my lounging spot uncomfortable."

"Oh shut up," Bonnie said with an eye-roll, elbowing her again. "Don't be jealous."

"Hey, just because the universe wasn't so generous with curves for me, doesn't mean I'm jealous."

"Uh huh. Klaus is obviously a leg guy. It's okay to be a giraffe, Care." Bonnie petted her thigh consolingly. "You've got amazing legs."

"There's nothing wrong with my boobs, Bennett." Caroline made a rude gesture with her hand. "Just because I don't have your ass."

Bonnie grinned at her. "It's a banging ass."

"Brat."

"Barbie."

Caroline's faux-glare cracked and she threw both arms around Bonnie's shoulders, hugging tight. "I'm so, so glad you're here. Have I told you that?"

Luxembourg had been their host city for the last few weeks as the Originals went on a witch hunt. The weather had been amazingly beautiful, and to Caroline's pleasure, her witchy best-friend had taken to exploring like a duck to water. Even if she bitched that a week had turned to nearly two months.

Bonnie went still against her, lungs catching as she visibly hesitated. Caroline pulled back, staring at her friend. "What?"

"It's nothing. It can wait."

"Bonnie Bennett, don't you pull those shenanigans with me. What? Is it Kol?" She narrowed her eyes. "I was explicit in the ways I'd make him suffer if he hurt you. He'd better have taken me seriously."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What? No. Kol... Kol is a distraction. A really good one, true, but neither of us really have any serious expectations for that. I mean, I'm not going to live forever - he might."

Caribe shrugged. "Yeah, but you've got a few centuries to go, so no biggie there."

"No, I don't."

"What?" Caroline twisted to actually look at Bonnie, flipping up her sunglasses to stare at her. "What do you mean, you don't?"

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't want to live for centuries, Care."

Brows bunching together, Caroline shook her head. "What are you saying? You've got those witchy-herbs that are better than even my vampire fountain of youth; well, less bloody at least."

"I'm saying I've stopped extending my life." Bonnie twisted her fingers together nervously, face pinched. It took a moment to register, and then Caroline felt like she'd been punched in the sternum.

"Please, don't hate me."

Caroline blinked at her, swallowed. "I don't understand."

Bonnie laughed, but it was a jagged, broken thing. Pressing her fingers to her face, she was quiet for a long moment. Caroline sat silent and shaken, waiting.

"Sometimes I hate my magic."

"Bon Bon," Caroline breathed. The knot in her chest was huge, tugging at scar tissue that still bled from her mom. But Bonnie was hurting. Bonnie reached for her hands, gripped them tightly, eyes too wide.

"Do you remember how I loved being a witch, those first few weeks? It's been a long time since it made me that happy. Sometimes, I'm so angry - at myself, Grams... she died, for what? Nothing. Then it was just me. Well, and the constant bombardment of the spirits. Then I died."

Caroline swallowed, "Klaus."

Bonnie pulled her hand free, braced both of them on her knees. Her eyes burned. "I want to blame him. Him, Damon, Katherine, Silas - they broke all of us. They hammered away at our convictions and destroyed our foundations. I hated - hated! - being the anchor. Not having magic hurt - it hurt so much. But it was also a relief."

"Relief?" Caroline ask, brows creasing. "Why?"

"I have done such terrible things with my magic." Bonnie let out a long, shaky breath. "I made those choices. I'm living with them. But sometimes I can't sleep, because of the screams and the faces behind my eyes."

"Oh, Bonnie." Caroline swallowed hard, blinked against the burn behind her eyes. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I thought it'd be okay." Bonnie admitted. "That I'd get a few decades under my belt and it'd get easier."

"I wish it worked like that," Caroline said quietly. "But that type of age - we're a long way from it. Did you think I wouldn't understand? I can still tell you about the people I've killed. All of them. Even if I don't know any of their names."

"Would that help?"

Caroline shrugged. "Probably not."

"I'm not afraid of dying, Care." Bonnie looked at her with a pained smile. "I've done that twice. But I don't want to hurt you."

Caroline laughed bitterly. "In what world would loosing you not hurt?"

Bonnie licked her lips, watched her for a long moment. "I want to be a mom."

Caroline choked on air. "What?"

"I want kids." Bonnie repeated. "I'm never going to get normal. I'm never going to find my one and done, but I don't want to be alone anymore."

"First, you're not alone. You've got me. But kids?" Caroline shook her head. "You've never been someone who wanted that. Is this like a witchy midlife crisis? I can buy you a car instead. A shiny one."

Bonnie huffed. "Really Care? A car? And I can't change my mind? Want to move on from the supernatural? Didn't you spend most of your pre-vampire life wanting a white picket fence and 2.5 kids?"

Caroline threw out an arm and frowned. "Look at where that got me."

They glared at each other.

"So what? Your plan is to run off into the sunset with in-vitro fertilization and just, pretend the last twenty years never happened." Caroline crossed her arms and scowled. "Because, no."

"Don't you take that tone with me, Forbes." Bonnie jabbed a finger at her, eyes narrowed. "And no! Just because I don't want to live forever, it doesn't mean I want to push you out. But I want a family."

"I'm not asking for forever, Bon. I'm asking like, for a few extra decades. Why now?" Caroline threw out her hands, encompassing everything around them. "You're just now letting me pry you out if Mystic Falls, and you decide you're just done?"

"It's not like that," Bonnie argued. "I've been thinking about this for a while."

"Seriously? And you didn't think this is something I'd want to know?" Caroline leaned forward, let her monster crawl into her eyes. "You didn't think I'd care?"

"It's my decision!" Bonnie said firmly. "It's mine, Caroline, and put those fangs away."

Caroline clenched her teeth, gaze dark with temper. Closing her eyes for a long moment, she blew out a breath. Squeezing her hands into fists, and she finally nodded.

"I know it's your choice. I'd never try to take that away from you. God, Bonnie, you of all people should know that." Caroline opened her eyes. "But I'm allowed to disagree, right?"

"Yes," Bonnie blinked rapidly. "But please support me anyway. I'm not doing this to hurt you or anyone else."

"I know." Caroline raked her hands through her hair. "Why does the first decision you've made in forever that puts you first, have to be this?"

"Because I need this." Bonnie said quietly. "I just... sometimes I can't breathe, and I just need to know that I can do this."

"Bonnie I've loved you like a sister since we were in pigtails. I'll love you when the world ends. That's just fact. God, you've died for me, for your friends, twice. You've made a deal with your devil to keep us safe. Do you think I don't get it?"

"I..."

Caroline reached over and took her hand. "If living one lifetime instead of two or three is what you want - what your heart needs - then of course I'll support you. Just... now? Like, right now?"

Bonnie's bottom lip wobbled. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes." Caroline sighed. "Yes."

"Thank you."

"I want a whole gaggle of nieces." Caroline told her firmly. "My own personal witch army."

"A gaggle? I was thinking one, maybe two." Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "I'm not some witch breeding factory!"

"Please. You deserve an army of beautiful daughters to inflict on the supernatural world. I'll be Aunt Care. Imagine the chaos."

"Aunt Care-bear," Bonnie corrected, lips twitching. "And no."

"We'll negotiate." Caroline pursed her lips and arched a brow. "Although I'm not sure you've thought this through."

"About what?" Bonnie said warily.

"Growing a person is hard work. Personally, I'd give birth first, then start aging. You're going to need all that youthful energy for those late nights."

"Good thing my best friend is a vampire," Bonnie replied without batting a lash. "You can help with the early morning shifts."

"Did I mention that since I can't have kids, I actually veto diapers?"

"Does this face look like it cares?" Bonnie said pointing at herself.

"Is that how you talk to Kol? How are you even getting laid?" Caroline demanded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't be jealous. We both know Klaus would tap that if you'd just stop being dramatic about sex."

"It's not the sex that I'm being dramatic about. It's the after." Caroline said primly, readjusting her sunglasses.

"Not a cuddler?" Bonnie teased.

"Oh God, how I wish that was the issue." Caroline shook her head. "Unlike you, there is a lack of casual to this."

"Good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks." Caroline wiggled free of the chaise. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Bonnie asked, flopping back. "Hey, what do you know, this is comfy."

Caroline rolled her eyes, hands sliding to her hips. "To find the perfect cheekbones to hand down to your children. You need a donor, since your current relationship is with a vampire; so, being the awesome best friend that I am, I'm willing to ogle the entire male population of Europe to find the perfect one."

"Caroline!" Bonnie sat up, alarmed. "I didn't mean be a mom tomorrow!"

"It'll be fun." Caroline cajoled, lips curving. "Then I can just compel him and totally have everything in place when you're ready."

"The slaughter when Klaus catches you making eyes at other men, not so much." Bonnie growled.

Caroline waved her hand, marching to her room. "It's for science!"

"I imagine Klaus will love that explanation when he's done ripping off heads... Caroline!"

Rebekah found Caroline face, pillow pulled over her head. She pursed her lips, and considered the young vampire. Bonnie returned home that morning with Kol, now that the witches were dead. That had been a fun evening, when was the last time they'd gone on a family rampage? She'd expected some pouting from the blonde, but she'd thought Nik would be around to distract her. Instead, he'd gotten a call that morning, and disappeared to deal with one of his many schemes.

Which meant she was left to deal with Caroline in a mood. Sighing, she strolled into her friend's room. "You look ridiculous."

"I'm sulking. Go away." Caroline growled without moving.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and crawled onto the bed, flopping down onto the second pillow; she paused as she took in the detailing on the ceiling. They'd left the hotel when it'd became clear they'd be staying longer than expected, but how exactly had Caroline gotten the prettier room?

"Caroline, now you're being ridiculous. You knew this was going to happen eventually." Rebekah pointed out. "All humans - even witches - die."

The pillow lifted and one baleful blue eye peaked at her. "Did you bring blood or ice cream with you? Because this is the kind of talk that requires one of those. Or booze."

Casually, she tossed Caroline's pillow across the room. "Stop hiding."

Huffing out a breath, Caroline rolled on her side and glared. "You're such a bitch."

Shrugging, Rebekah arched one brow. "You think you're the only one who's lost someone?"

Sitting up with a growl, Caroline smoothed her hair, eyes a little distant. "I don't presume to know much about what you've been through. And I try not to think about it sometimes."

Rebekah sat up. "Why?"

Caroline sighed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "What's it like to outlast everything, Rebekah?"

Rebekah studied the expression on Caroline's face. "Is this why you've been avoiding my brother?"

Caroline huffed. "You can't avoid Klaus. He just sits back and watches. Eventually, he gets irritated and does something drastic, but even when he's giving you space - and I use that term extremely loosely - he's right there."

"It's not terrible." Rebekah said with a shrug.

"Oh my God, seriously? That's it?" Caroline threw up her hands. "It's not terrible?"

"Don't get bitchy with me, Forbes." Rebekah warned, nudging Caroline's shoulder to soften her words. "I suppose the first century is the hardest. Everything you know, all those little touchstones of life mean nothing. No children. No birthdays that matter. Time isn't the clock that beats the drum of your life anymore. It just is."

Caroline pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "Everyone I've loved, all of them have walked away from life. From me. None of them want to stay."

"And?"

Caroline shot her a glare. "Some of us don't having raging sociopaths for brothers who'd rather drag us around in boxes than let us go."

"Oh, stop being dramatic. You figured the truth of that ages ago. And while he's my brother, you're the one who wants to fuck him."

"Bekah!" Caroline fell back and covered her face. "Seriously?"

"Oh please. Even if I didn't have amazing hearing, this is a house full of vampires. And note, for the majority of my existence it was expected that I live with my brothers since I was unwed. I've heard my brothers having sex; I can't say I was particularly impressed."

"I can't even." Caroline groaned, covering her ears. "Stop."

Rebekah shrugged, hesitated before she reached out and touched Caroline's shoulder. "Caroline, choosing life isn't easy."

"I know, okay? I just, I don't understand. Is it me?" Caroline blew out a breath. "I sometimes wonder, if I'd just been... better, maybe they'd stay."

"I don't know," Rebekah said quietly. "People make stupid choices all the time. I can't imagine death being worth more than life. Even the price we pay for it."

Caroline looked at her hands. "I miss my mom."

"I know. That won't go away." Rebekah said lowly. "It's just, lessens. Eventually, it doesn't hurt quite so much."

"That's what I've been told." Caroline heaved out a breath. "I'm still waiting on it."

"Is that why you're up here sulking?"

"Sometimes a girl just needs to sulk, okay?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Right, because that solves anything."

"Are you lecturing me about being dramatic? You? Is this actually happening?" Caroline twisted to face her. "The person I had to bribe out of our hotel room in Lima because of what's his name?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rebekah said with a scowl." And please - it's not like you're actually alone. Any loneliness you're suffering from is your choice. And I don't get it. Obviously, you see something in Nik, or you wouldn't be here. So what does it matter if the rest of the world burns, it's not like he'll let you go."

"I wish it was that easy." Caroline sighed.

"Why isn't it?" Rebekah frowned at her. "You're here. We're here. Haven't you picked us?"

Caroline lowered her eyes to trace the pattern on the blanket with her fingertip, she let out a sigh. "Growing up it was me, Bonnie and Elena. I thought one day, we'd be racing our wheelchairs together in a nursing home, after a lifetime of husbands and kids. And now I'm not talking to Elena. Bonnie wants to raise a family and grow old. My mom is gone."

"Those relationships would have changed, regardless." Rebekah pointed out. "And I still don't understand what that has to do with me. With Nik."

Caroline chewed on her lip. "I don't know. I guess Bonnie leaving just stirred up some old worries."

"You're being ridiculous," Rebekah told her. "Look, you want to know your problem? You're still equating your worth by the people around you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Pot meet kettle."

"Please," Rebekah said disdainfully. "I could care less what people think of me. When the world finally comes to an end, I'll still be here. They won't."

"Yeah." Caroline said quietly. "Most of us won't."

"Oh, you'll be there." Rebekah said with amusement. "My brother seems rather determined about that."

"He might change his mind." Caroline said.

"Caroline - have you ever known my brother to change his mind about anything? He's the most stubborn creature in existence. Your problem is that he occasionally bends for you; you don't realize what that means."

"I know what it means." Caroline argued.

"Not if we're actually having this conversation." Rebekah slid off the bed and headed to the door. "Look, either you actually care for Nik and are willing to be with him, or you don't. You two have been playing this cat and mouse game for almost twenty years. And while I'm sure you're both going to make me regrets this a thousand times over - you need to make a decision."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Caroline demanded.

"Testing the waters." Rebekah responded tartly. "My brother isn't going to change. The monster, the man - all of it. It's there to stay. So stop making the rest of us miserable and just... take him."

Caroline swallowed. "What if he changes his mind? Everyone always does."

Rebekah paused at the doorway. "Nik is a selfish, manipulating bastard who preys on both the strong and the weak, who forces when he should coax. And somehow, you've managed to find whatever slivers of actual emotion he has and claimed them. The only heart that's in danger of being broken is his."

Caroline swallowed. And finally nodded.

"Good. If you'd kept this nonsense up, I was going to throw you at him, naked."

"Rebekah!"

"Please. Like you'd actually mind."

"Rebekah Mikaelson!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the way forward is the way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is the last chapter of Requiem. Please note that the chapter is very mature. You have been warned.

The hot water felt like heaven.

Caroline tipped her face up, let the steady pressure wash away the rust and stain. The clinging scents of blood and alcohol, that lingering sweetness of death was pushed aside by the less tempting smell of honey. Bringing up her hands, she looked at the blood under her nails.

Downstairs, she could hear the sounds of Klaus snarling and she very determinedly ignored it, ignored him. Reaching for the soap, she attacked her hair with rough hands, chest hot with temper. She didn't know who she was more pissed at. Was that really how Klaus and Rebekah saw her - the morally uptight vampire from Mystic Falls? Wringing out her hair, Caroline ground her teeth.

Slaughter - absolute destruction, was a high. Letting the monster under her skin, the teeth that lived in her soul gorge on blood and flesh was a sensation she'd never been able to explain to her mom. To Bonnie. How could you describe an endless thirst, that ache that throbbed in your gums and burned down the back of your throat endlessly suddenly being gloriously sated?

She understood, Stefan. She knew how easy it was to flip that switch, to saturate in blood and death like the addicts they all were, incomparable monsters that feed on life, that lived for death.

Come to my slaughterhouse.

I'll paint us both red.

She was never going to be easy with that kind of slaughter, but she loved life.

Her life.

She heard her door open, yanked the towel viciously off the hook. Uncaring, she took the time to towel dry her hair before leaving her bathroom. So what if she was just wearing a towel, she hadn't invited him in.

"I'm not talking to you," Caroline said coolly. Klaus' eyes narrowed, body tense as he watched her. He hadn't showered yet, and the scent of blood was heavy between them.

"No, sweetheart? Should I expect the silent treatment?"

"You can get the hell out of my room," she informed him as she dropped her towel. Caroline ignored the way she could feel him still, that blazing intensity carving lines down her back as she pulled on a t-shirt and sleep shorts. She turned once she was covered, met the wildness behind his eyes and then dismissed him.

A low, angry noise rumbled in Klaus' chest. "Do not bait me, Caroline."

"Bait you?" She retorted, turning to face him. "That would actually require you to pay attention to what I was saying. You know, acknowledge the little thing called my opinion. And we both know you've done a piss poor job of that this evening."

Teeth bared, eyes glittering wolf-gold, he took a step in her direction. Caroline held up her hand and stared at him. "You've made your opinion perfectly clear, Klaus. Now here's mine. I don't want to look at you or talk to you right now. Leave."

For a moment, he stared at her with a face carved from stone. She didn't bend - chest hot, lungs crumpling - and he made a rough, furious noise before he turned away from her and did as she asked. She stood still until she heard his shower kick on, lower lip caught hard between her teeth.

Tonight was supposed to have been fun.

Shoulders rounding, hands scrubbing her face she took a moment to turn off all the lights before crawling into bed. It wasn't that she hadn't expected them to argue - they were both too stubborn for that. She just hadn't expected that tight, jaw clenched rejection.

Caroline hugged a pillow close and blinked rapidly. Stubbornly, she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Pressed her face hard into the mattress as the burning in her eyes persisted.

She had no idea how things had gotten so out of hand. One minute, she and Rebekah were out exploring the city after a bite to eat and then next they were ambushed. It had been a bloody fight - the vampires well coordinated, but none of them expected her to be threat and they hadn't brought a witch.

Not that it mattered.

"You bloody idiots," Rebekah snarled as she kicked a body. "Nik will burn this city to the ground."

"What?" Caroline demanded, wiping her face as best she could. Her monster was on full display, the violence a siren's song that she hadn't managed to fully block - her fangs sharp against her tongue. "What do you mean?"

Rebekah snorted, hand flinging out. "These vampires are between a century and perhaps three. There is only one vampire in this area old enough to have sired them. That he decided to attack me, the little prick, is unfortunate but that he did so while I was with you? Nik has been on edge ever since you were bitten, how have you not noticed?"

She swallowed. "But, surely..."

Cold eyes caught hers. "You need to put your precious, infantile morals aside and realize what kind of a statement this is Caroline."

That stung. Eyes narrowing, Caroline opened her mouth to snarl back but the air suddenly changed. Twisting around, she found Klaus standing in the entrance to the little alley.

His clothes were ripped, blood staining his beard, splattered across his face and darkening his riotous curls. The furious burn behind his eyes turned nearly incandescent as Klaus took them in; looking over their blood soaked clothing and the bodies around them. Gaze already wolf-gold, his rage became nearly palpable. Red and white streaked along his jaw, muscles and teeth grinding tightly together.

"Go back to the house," Klaus ground out, words bitten off. "I'll deal with this."

"How did you find us?" Caroline questioned, stunned at his appearance. Her monster liked what it saw, heat a low coil in her gut. But her confusion pushed that aside. Klaus was supposed to be home, working on a painting or whatever he did when they got out of his hair. Not here, blood a vibrant splash against his skin.

"Rebekah, take her home."

Something hot sat in her stomach, pushed up into her lungs. Ignoring the step Rebekah took in her direction, Caroline frowned at him. "Klaus - how did you know we were here?"

"The Bennett witch and I came to an agreement," Klaus said, words flat as he turned away from her. "The ambush at the house has been dealt with. Stay inside, Caroline."

Then he was gone.

Rebekah curled her hand around Caroline's forearm, tugged. "Let's go."

Caroline shook her off forcefully. Spinning, she faced her friend. "Did you know about this?"

"That he was monitoring your safety?" Rebekah shrugged. "After the disappearing act, and then later, getting yourself bitten? I'd have been more surprised if he hadn't."

"Did you know?"

"Yes," Rebekah said.

Caroline turned on her heels and stalked away, hands fisted tightly. The kick in her gut, it was so unexpected. So was the burning behind her eyes. Setting her teeth, she refused to cry.

"Caroline - having a temper tantrum can wait until we're home." Rebekah growled from behind her. "There were clearly two ambushes already planned - let's avoid a third."

She spun around, eyes blazing. "A temper tantrum? Finding out my best friend basically aided your brother in magically stalking me and being angry about it, is not a temper tantrum. I might be a young vampire but I'm not a child, Rebekah."

Rebekah took her fury as a chance to flash them the the house they were staying at, fingers steel bands around her wrist. Slamming the door shut, she rounded on Caroline.

"What did you honestly expected, Care?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Untwist your panties. Do you think Klaus has been killing most of the vampire population because he's bored? He's done it because he has this pathological need to keep you safe. Can you blame him? If you'd hesitated tonight, you'd have died, spell or no spell."

"I'm pissed because none of you asked me!" Caroline snapped. "Because not a single one of you thought to treat me like my opinion mattered! Do I want to be magically stalked? No. Would I be willing to discuss it, why it's necessary? Yes. I am not a thing, Rebekah, without thoughts or opinions and the last person who treated me that way I cut out of my life. So no, you think about that."

"Is that a threat?" Rebekah questioned, eyes flashing. "So willing to just walk away from my brother? From us?"

"I don't know, does my opinion matter? Do I get a say in when I can leave?" Caroline snapped. "Because clearly if the reasoning is good enough, those things don't count."

"Stop being dramatic," Rebekah ordered. "What did you expect from someone willing to cart us around in boxes? Not all of those times were ploys, Caroline."

The door slammed open and Klaus stalked in. He ignored the eyes boring into his back, reached for a drink. "We're leaving in the morning."

"Great, fashion week is approaching and I'm tired of this part of Europe." Rebekah replied, never taking her eyes from Caroline. "Let's stay at the villa."

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you until you tell me exactly what this spell is and then you bloody well take it off." Caroline ground out.

Rebekah froze. Klaus' head turned and Caroline met his gaze straight on. Refused to flinch from that flat, dangerous expression.

"The spell is non-negotiable."

"Take it off," Caroline demanded. How could this have been a good idea? Why would Bonnie even agree to it?

"That's not happening, sweetheart." Klaus said, tone dismissive. "It's not up for discussion."

Teeth grinding, Caroline stared back at him. "Then I imagine you and Rebekah can go to Milan on your own."

God, when was the last time she'd been that pissed? The last time she'd fought with Klaus? Sitting up on the bed, Caroline wiped her eyes, and let out a shaky breath. She hadn't cried over a boy since Tyler. Figured Klaus would be the one to open wounds in her chest she long thought had healed over. She hated feeling eighteen. Hated the tight feeling in her chest when other people took away her right to choose. Hated it.

The bedroom door swung open, and Caroline twisted, blinked to find Klaus striding into her room. Eyes narrowing, she scowled while he made a beeline straight for the bed.

"What are you doing?" Caroline demanded. "Which part of I don't want to look at you didn't you understand?"

"Enough, Caroline," Klaus said in a tight voice. "I've had enough."

The covers were tossed away and the world tilted, her words coming out in an oomph as her stomach hit the line of his shoulder. By the time she'd gotten her bearings, he was striding through the hall towards the bedroom he'd claimed as his.

"Put me down," she snarled, hands pressing into the flat of his back to rear up. The hold on her thighs tightened, fingers digging into muscle as he ignored her attempt to get loose.

"Gladly," Klaus said as he dropped her onto his bed. She bared her fangs and he smiled at her, a nightmare thing of teeth. "Better."

Then he headed to the door, slammed it shut as Caroline scrambled to her feet. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Right now?" Klaus questioned as he pulled his shirt over his head, leaving the lean expanse of his chest bare. "A certain blonde, pain in my ass."

Her mouth ran dry at the sight of him - dark jeans clinging to his hips, barefoot and his face flushed with temper as he stalked back to her. She sucked in a breath at the look behind his eyes, temper and arousal leaving her flushed.

"Don't you growl at me," Caroline warned. "You've already hit your limit on assholery tonight and that was before your reenactment of life as a caveman."

"And how did you think I would react? Feeling the warning, that split second of knowledge only to be delayed reaching you by the idiots who thought to kill me? To find you with the blood still dripping from your clothes?"

"A 'hey, are you alright, Caroline?'" She retorted, hands fisted tightly. "That would have been nice. If I'd have had time to think about it, I would have fully expected you to do your crazy, over protective, hybrid routine, but maybe I should have expected the asshole. Isn't that your default setting?"

His lips peeled away from his teeth as he snarled. "In two months, you've been hunted, bitten and attacked. Now, what remains of those who think they can challenge my family tried to kill you. This time, you survived because they underestimated Rebekah. Tell me, Caroline, how should I have reacted? Do you know how it feels, after centuries of knowing your family is near indestructible for your heart to suddenly beat outside your body?"

She stepped back and he followed, face stark as he refused to give her any space. "No, I will not apologize for wanting you safe. I will not bend where your safety is concerned."

Caroline placed both hands on his chest and shoved. He didn't budge. "That's not why I'm pissed, you unbelievable ass!"

"No?" Klaus caught her wrists, tugged her into his chest. "Then why this temper, love? Why the tears?"

She dug her nails into his skin and glared. "You ignored me. You didn't care about what I thought, my opinion. Do you know how much it sucks, realizing that?"

"I assure you, Caroline, I did nothing of the sort."

"Really? Then that dismissive attitude was what? Do you think I don't know you're paranoid?" She shifted as far as his grip allowed, stared at the stone of his expression. "Did you imagine in that thick, stubborn head of yours that I would have taken well you deciding this for me? Would it have been so damn hard to just ask? To explain?"

"And what would have said, sweetheart, had I laid out my plan? If I had offered you the choice?"

"I might have said yes!"

His eyes narrowed, disbelief crawling across his face. "Really, love? That simple?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Caroline demanded. "I know you and I know your paranoia and I know how you think. You said it's a warning? What does that mean, what is it tied to? God, maybe Rebekah was right. Maybe I should have expected this I just..."

"You what?" Klaus managed, jaw right.

She smiled bitterly. "But it all comes down to you believing me, doesn't it? No one else believes I know my own mind, why should you? I'm just a baby vampire, after all. What could I possibly understand."

Klaus laughed at her. "Age? Ten years, a century are mere moments. A thousand years, and you'll still be at the beginning of your existence. Dismissive? Looking at you, skin wet and blood hot, do you know what I wanted? To bring you the mangled corpses of our enemies, to strip you naked and lick the rust from your skin; to taste the war on your tongue, to sate the creatures beneath my skin on the feast you wore like armor."

Caroline froze, lips parting as he stared at her, grip bruising.

"Oh no, little love." Klaus purred, pressing into her space, releasing her hands to grip her hip, pull her flush again at his chest, hand tangling in her hair. "I want to wreck you. These hands stained black, I want on my skin; your mocking eyes, I want focused only on me; I want to gorge on your taste. My patience lies in tatters. Do you want me, Caroline?"

She swallowed, hard.

He watched from beneath his lashes, gaze predatory. "Yes or no, Caroline. No more boundaries, no more thinking. Just you and me."

Caroline stared at him, the iron behind his eyes. Felt the way his hands gripped, the unrelenting line of his jaw. Waiting, for her. Again, offering her everything. The world. His homes. His heart. Offered from hybrid teeth and an ancient soul. If she would just take it. Grip him - this nightmare that infuriated her, drove her crazy with emotion no one else came close to managing - with both hands and promise to just hang on.

Her fingers curled into his shirt and Caroline bared her teeth. "Yes."

Smile feral, he dragged his hand up her ribs and she shivered. His fingers fisted in the collar of her shirt, and he tore it down the middle; the hand at her hip pulled her flush against him, until her breasts pressed nearly flat against his chest. She gasped at the sudden sensation, the contact searing against her nipples and his mouth caught hers; tongue sliding slick and hot.

There were no words as he tumbled them onto the bed, his mouth open and persuasive before she'd stopped bouncing. His hands glided across her back, along her sides as his lips memorized hers. Senses singing, Caroline arched her back to rub her breasts against his chest. The low, guttural noise as he lifted his head sent a shot of heat straight to her throbbing clit.

Gaze catching hers, Klaus tugged her sleep shorts away from her hips and down her legs. He paused, near her calves to trace the line of an ankle. "I adore your legs, Caroline. I've imagined them over my shoulders, around my hips since that day in the forest. Hawaii was a too quick an indulgence."

Caroline blew out a breath at the memory of his mouth, struggle not to squirm as he continued to draw slow patterns on her leg. "So you've said."

His eyes gleamed as his lashes hooded his gaze, tongue flickering across his lower lip. "You doubt me?"

"That you like my body? No."

Klaus laughed low in his throat, bending to kiss her knee. His hands went for his zipper, jeans joining her sleep shorts as he spoke. "Oh, sweetheart. A man likes a dress, he likes a smile. You, spread before me aroused and wet, pretty breasts flushed is such decadence. A sinner's feast, and love, I've made sin an art."

Scalding kisses and hotter flicks of his tongue painted her knees, her thighs. His fingertips dragged across her skin as he alternated legs, palms skimming in broad strokes. He took his time, lingering to suck, teeth nibbling the places that left her mewling. Curls clung to her neck, the sweat-damp valley of her chest as she moved against his hold.

"Would you like my mouth against your clit, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, voice low and rough. "My tongue?"

"Yes," Caroline panted, shuddering as fingertips traced the crease of hip and thigh. He followed the pattern with his tongue, hands shifting to hold her thighs apart. Caroline's spine melted into the mattress, fingers sliding into his curls, fisting in the sheet. Breathless, panting moans as Klaus kissed across her abdomen, teased her inner thigh with his stubble.

"I remember your tongue in much more interesting places in Hawaii," Caroline complained and he nipped lightly.

"So impatient," he teased, dipping his chin to lick teasingly across her clit. She shuddered, hand tightening in her hair.

"I'll remember this," she threatened, even as her hips rolled against the next velvet slide.

Klaus lifted his head, made a pleased, indulgent sound. "Your lips around my cock, your defiant tongue against my shaft? The torture fantasies are made of, love. Let's see if I can entreat you to mercy."

He sealed his mouth against her clit and teased her with his tongue. Two fingers pressed along her slit, pushed into the hot sheath of her muscles. Caroline's spine arched, hips held flat by his hand as he slowly edged her towards orgasm. She scrambled for sanity, her focus narrowed to the wet strokes of his tongue, the push and pull of his fingers; the glorious way they curled along her walls, rubbing against nerves that left her writhing.

She came with her toes curled in the sheets, body arched into his hands, breath a sobbing moan in her throat, his name on her lips. He licked her through her orgasm and only eased when she tugged on his curls, the pleasure almost painful.

Those blue eyes streaked gold caught hers as his fingers dug into her hips. She had a moment to suck in a breath and then he pulled her sweat-slick body across the sheets, hesitating only to align their hips before he thrust into the hot clamp of still trembling muscles.

"Oh god," she gasped, even as her legs wound around his hips, body grinding against at his. "Klaus."

He kissed the curve of her breasts, words whispered in low, rich tones she didn't know - but the tone. Hands digging into his shoulders, nails dragging against his skin Caroline lost herself in the rough rhythm of his thrusts, the words he breathed against her skin; the way his fingers dug in hard enough to bruise, adding an unexpected layer of sensation until the winding coil of it broke her open.

"I dreamed of this," he panted against her skin, his release still vibrating in the roughness of his voice.

"I'll admit to thinking about it once or twice," Caroline breathed.

Klaus' head lifted, gaze predator sharp for all that he'd just come. "Did you think of me Caroline, when you touched these pretty breasts?"

Her lashes flickered, a soft noise catching in her throat as his cock twitch, still inside her. She licked her lips as his eyes dropped to her mouth. "Yes."

"Show me."

"Have a thing for watching, Klaus?" She meant her words to be light and teasing, but they came out a throaty rasp.

His lips curled, eyes dragging down her throat to trace her breasts. "To watch you take your own pleasure, with these hands I crave on my skin? I've thought of it. Fantasized. To see all your face, framed by your wild hair with your monsters teeth in a mirror? Your perfect ass cradled against my hips, my hands holding you steady while you tease yourself? Have you watched yourself flush, imagined the slide of wet fingers, the clumsy stroke of your thumb?"

She sucked in a deep breath at the way he hardened inside her, hips moving just enough to tease the fullness along her muscles. Watching those unblinking eyes, she rocked her hips against his, moaned as her hands slid up her abdomen to cup her breasts. Klaus' lips parted, erection just drawing out to slide back in - an agonizingly slow thrust. Lashes heavy, she played with her breasts, toyed with sensitive nipples until his control broke; his lips sucking hard and lewd against her nipple. Caroline pushed her breast against his mouth, fingers tugging desperately at the other while he reached between them and teased her clit.

"More, more, more," she begged, and he pulled back to thrust hard and deep; fingers pinching her clit roughly as teeth grazed sensitive skin. Legs a vice around his waist Caroline screamed through the orgasm, moaning as Klaus followed her. Bones heavy, she grunted as he rolled and pulled her against his chest. Fingers tangling, she thought about demanding a shower, but her eyes were already closing as Klaus soothed a hand along her back, chest rumbling low and content under her ear.

Caroline woke to Klaus laying slow, soft kisses along her spine. A low, pleased noise escaped her as she stretched and he responded with the edge of his teeth. Humming, she slowly opened her eyes to look at Klaus.

He'd obviously been awake for some time.

"You look happy," she murmured.  
lazy fingertips wrapped around his wrist, anchored her to the disheveled and sexy hybrid watching her.

"Yes," His lips curved, dimples flirting. "My fingers itch to draw you like this, hair a wild tumble of color; skin so beautifully bare for my eyes. Yet, here I am, loath to leave you to find a pen and paper."

"No naked drawings," Caroline murmured, cheeks flushing pink.

Klaus dipped his head, kissed her shoulder. "I would keep this moment mine. My pretty little vampire, sleep flushed and grumbly first thing in the morning."

"I'm not grumbly," Caroline protested.

"No?" Klaus questioned, sliding his hand through her hair. "If you say so, love."

Rolling her eyes, she closed her eyes before speaking. "What is the spell?"

Klaus went still next to her. "Caroline..."

"No more boundaries," she repeated. "Both ways or not at all."

When he finally spoke, his words were low. "It's a warning."

"For who?" Caroline asked, lashes parting so she could look at him. His jaw worked, but he answered.

"For me. I can't cage you, as much as I'd wish. Your witch friend was very determined that I be very limited in what the spell offered." Klaus glanced away, cheekbones stark. "I will not apologize."

"You should have told me."

"I imagine it won't be the last time we argue about it," Klaus said with a shrug, but his eyes met hers, serious. "Regretting your choice?"

Caroline rolled onto her back, ignored the glitter behind his gaze as she kept the sheet in place. "Klaus... I'm angry because for most of my life, people tried to limit my choices. Sometimes it was with love, other times it was to benefit themselves or someone else. Do you understand?"

His chin dipped, lashes hooding his gaze. "I won't promise to consult you about everything. The same as won't consult me."

"I know," Caroline murmured, reaching for his jaw to trace his stubble. "But it's important that for the big things, we both try."

"This will be difficult for both of us," Klaus warned.

"I know," she bit her lip, considered him. The broody line of his mouth, his tense shoulders. "But do I regret this, you? No."

He arched one brow, head canted to the side, but said nothing as he looked at her. Amused, she brushed her fingers across his lips. "Waiting was never about not wanting you, Klaus. I've wanted you since I was eighteen and you promised me the world, loath as I was to admit it."

Klaus caught her hand, kissed her palm. "I know."

"Don't be an ass," Caroline said firmly, but her eyes stayed soft. "It's terrifying, seeing your eternity at eighteen."

He moved, straddling her suddenly, arms bracketing her head as he bent over her mouth. "You love me."

Caroline arched both her brows, "Assumption."

He bit her lip, licked until her mouth opened, her hands tangling in his hair. "Caroline."

She smiled at him, moved to cup his jaw. She couldn't tease him. Not when his gaze glittered, jaw a tight line of words he refused to say. Not when the sting of their argument was fresh, driven by his need to protect, to keep her safe. She'd no doubt that they'd have this fight dozens of times during their lives. She was looking forward to it.

"Of course I love you."

Those ancient eyes slid shut, everything so perfectly still. When his lashes parted, a pit had opened behind his gaze, darkness sliding over her face, devouring every inch of her expression. So possessive, her hybrid, the feral greed of him evident as he bent his head and kissed her again. There was no burning seduction from last night, no bruising hands, but his body gave her no quarter. Gliding fingertips and searching palms, his tongue a filthy caress against her skin - Klaus explored every line until the sheets ripped under her hands, stroked her with his cock until her voice broke and every part of her begged.

Until his name was a sob against her lips.

Then he cuddled her close, breath hot and uneven against her skin. She dozed that way, head pillowed on his arm, legs tangled with his, the tips of his fingers gliding across her skin.

"We should get up," Caroline murmured finally, voice lacking any desire to do so.

"Nonsense," Klaus breathed against her hair.

"Klaus..."

"Caroline, love, I have little intention of leaving this bed anytime soon." Klaus cupped her breast, teased her nipple just to feel her arch; the curve of her ass moving against his cock. "Mmm, your body doesn't seem inclined to agree with you."

"I want to show you something," Caroline gasped out. He paused, tugged lightly at her nipples just to hear her protest before his fingertips smoothed across her skin, no longer seeking to tease.

"Oh?"

Biting her lip, she glanced at him. "You need to let me up."

Both brows arching, he sighed but did as she asked. His gaze followed her as she crawled off of the bed; watched with displeasure as she pulled on his discarded shirt. She caught his huff, rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look. You tore mine."

"And I'll greatly enjoy peeling that one from your skin," Klaus told her, tongue wetting his lips. "Why do you need clothes?"

"Because I need to get something from my bag and I'd prefer not to give someone an eyeful."

"Hurry back, then."

She laughed, but did as he asked, returning holding a carefully folded piece of paper. He'd sat up, sheets pulled over his lap as he watched her settle cross-legged, worrying her bottom lip. Amused, Klaus tugged her across the blanket and onto his lap.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up," she mumbled, fingertips hesitating over the old notebook paper. She settled a little more firmly against his chest before unfolding the aged paper. She looked at the slightly faded words and swallowed. She knew, he'd understand what this was and the importance. But not even Bonnie knew about this list, the quietly painful secret she'd kept close.

Klaus kissed the skin of her shoulder left bare by the collar of his shirt. "What's this?"

"My list," Caroline said simply. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, licked her lips. "For my mom."

Understanding softened the line of his jaw. He reached forward, touched the edge of the paper with fingertips softer than her own. Barcelona was marked off, but the other destinations written in her careful hand were left untouched; ordered dreams that remained unfulfilled.

"I didn't want to see these alone, you know? Mom was the most important person in my life and when she died..."

"Sweetheart," Klaus murmured, voice low and gentle. "What do you need?"

"I'd like to start here," Caroline said, stroking across a location. Rolling her lip between her teeth, she turned to look at him. Offered him this piece of herself she'd kept tucked away; knowing he'd keep it safe.

"Come with me?"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a quick thank you for joining me on this journey. Requiem of Fire was my first Klaroline fic, and I don't think I would have stayed in this fandom long if I hadn't met such lovely, and amazing people. There are far to many to say thank you to - from encouragements to well meaning threats - but thanks guys. You're the best!


End file.
